Veränderungen
by Decayren
Summary: Seit einigen Monaten häufen sich die Vermisstenfälle unter ehemaligen Anhängern Voldermorts. Draco Malfoy taucht schließlich in der Aurorenzentrale auf, um selbst eine Vermisstenmeldung aufzugeben. Sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen wird dieser Fall ausgerechnet ihm übertragen.
1. Chapter 1

Gähnend drückte Harry die Tür zu seiner Abteilung auf. Er hätte gestern nicht so lange mit Ron und Hermine zusammensitzen sollen, nicht wenn er eine so frühe Schicht hatte. Allerdings dachte er das jedes Mal, wenn er es mal wieder übertrieben hatte und änderte sein Verhalten bei der nächsten Gelegenheit dennoch nicht. Kurz versuchte er sich selbst für seine Schwäche zu entschuldigen indem er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie gestern eine deutlich größere Runde gewesen sind. Immerhin waren Oliver und Ginny nicht so häufig abkömmlich. Außerdem hatten sie es auch noch geschafft Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Luna, Neville, Dean und Seamus zusammenzukriegen, sodass sie am Ende kaum noch in Ron und Hermines Wohnzimmer gepasst hatten ohne sich gegenseitig auf die Füße zu treten. Es war schön gewesen so viele von seinen Freunden mal wieder auf einem Haufen zu haben. Doch wem wollte er hier etwas vormachen? Er wusste genau, dass auch Ron und Hermine alleine gereicht hätten um ihn lange vom Schlaf abzuhalten. Hermine hatte es schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben ihn oder Ron daran zu erinnern, dass sie am nächsten Tag zu Arbeit mussten. Inzwischen gab sie sich damit zufrieden ihm am nächsten Tag einen wissenden Ich-habs-ja-gewusst-Blick zuzuwerfen, wenn sie sich sahen. Ron kam sicher nicht so glimpflich davon.  
Sofort drehte er nach rechts ab und in die Küche. Er brauchte unbedingt einen Kaffee, bevor er irgendetwas zu Stande bringen würde. Müde stolperte er also zum Schrank, um sich eine Tasse zu holen und zückte seinen Zauberstab, als ein Kollege ihn ansprach.  
„Harry!", rief er und sprang mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn zu.  
„Hey Aleius.", begrüßte Harry seinen Kollegen, während er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs dafür sorgte, dass die ausgewählte Tasse sich mit Kaffee füllte.  
„Lange Nacht?", fragte der andere Zauberer. Er hörte nicht auf zu grinsen und lehnte sich gegen die Küchenablage. Er war um einiges älter als Harry und ihm damals zur Seite gestellt worden, als Harry dieser Abteilung der Auroren zugeteilt worden war. Sie hatten sich von Anfang an direkt hervorragend verstanden. Und vor allem hatte er ihn wie eine normale Person behandelt. Nicht wie viele der anderen, die ihm manchmal fast ehrfürchtig begegneten oder sich nicht trauten ihn anzusprechen. Sein letzter Vorgesetzter hatte sich nicht getraut ihm Anweisungen zu geben. Oder es nicht gewollt? Was auch immer sein Problem war, er schien sich Harry untergeordnet zu fühlen. Deshalb war Harry versetzt worden.  
„Du hast was verpasst. Oliver und Ginny waren beide da.", informierte er seinen Freund. Sofort gefror dessen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
„Was, wirklich?", wollte er wissen. „Da sage ich einmal ab, weil ich die Frühschicht habe und verpasse gleich zwei Quidditch Stars? Sollte Karma nicht andersrum funktionieren?", beschwerte er sich schon fast beleidigt.  
Lachend nahm Harry seine Tasse an sich. „Karma hat anscheinend Sinn für Humor."  
„Yup, das offenbar.", stimmte Aleius zu und sie verließen zusammen die Küche. „Wobei wir bereits beim Thema sind. Da ist wieder jemand verschwunden. Ein Familienangehöriger ist hier um die Vermisstenmeldung aufzugeben. Sitzt für dich in Befragungszimmer 3.", informierte er Harry mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Du kannst den Vielsafttrank an der Stelle übrigens lassen und viel Spaß.", wünschte er ihm dann noch, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und bog dann in Richtung seines Büros ab.  
Etwas überrumpelt sah Harry ihm nach. Viel Spaß? Und kein Vielsafttrank? Dann war seine Identität vielleicht ein Vorteil bei der Befragung? In vielen Fällen nutzte er einen anderen Namen und ein anderes Aussehen, wenn er als Auror tätig war. Wie sollte er schon als Bezwinger Voldemorts unerkannt inkognito arbeiten?  
Seufzend drehte Harry sich also in entsprechende Richtung, schnappte sich auf dem Weg für seine Notizen etwas zu schreiben. Besser er brachte das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich.  
Die Reaktion seines Freundes hatte ihm ziemlich klar gemacht, dass es keine gewöhnliche verschwundene Person war, sondern wieder einer der ehemaligen Todesser. Es hatte angefangen sich in den letzten Monaten zu häufen. Familien und Freunde hatten Vermisstenmeldungen aufgegeben, aber keiner wusste, was vor sich ging. Sie verschwanden einfach. Zugegeben, die Auroren überschlugen sich nicht gerade damit dieses Problem aufzuklären. Viele waren der Ansicht, dass es ihnen nur Recht geschah. Für gewöhnlich gingen seine Kollegen dem Verschwinden ein paar Wochen eher alibimäßig nach und legten es dann zu den Akten. Zumal keiner auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben schien, was da vor sich ging. Möglicherweise weil eben keiner richtig nachforschte.  
Harry war bisher davon verschont geblieben. Zumal er ja noch nicht so lange in der Abteilung war. Doch anscheinend war er jetzt an der Reihe und er hatte auch bereits einige Vermisstenfälle alleine untersucht. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er inzwischen, die Vermissten tauchten für gewöhnlich entweder ziemlich bald wieder auf oder waren tot. Häufig genug blieben sie einfach verschwunden.  
Das hier würde eine gewöhnliche Befragung werden, wie er es inzwischen Duzende von Malen durchgeführt hatte. Mit dem einen Unterschied, dass er weniger Mitleid mit der Familie und den Freunden haben würde.  
Tief durchatmend, griff er nach der Klinke zum Befragungszimmer und schob sie auf. Er war schon dabei, eine Begrüßungsfloskel von sich zu geben. Doch der Anblick ließ ihm jegliche Worte im Halse stecken. Die einsame Gestalt, die auf dem Stuhl saß, war in einen schwarzen Anzug gekleidet, platinblonde Strähnen, ein blasses Gesicht, helle graue Auge, die Harry anstarrten.  
„Malfoy.", war das Einzige, dass Harry für den Augenblick fähig war zu sagen. Er hatte seinen Rivalen seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts nicht mehr persönlich gesehen. Er war danach selbst völlig überfordert gewesen mit seinem Abschluss den er nachholen musste -was am Ende ohnehin über den Haufen geworfen worden ist- mit den Wideraufbauten, nicht zu vergessen, dass ihm die Presse und das Ministerium dermaßen auf die Nerven gegangen waren, dass er ernsthaft eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte auszuwandern. Er hatte nur nebenbei noch mitverfolgt, was aus den festgenommenen Todessern wurde. Ron hatte sich einige Zeit lautstark darüber eschauffiert, dass die Malfoys mal wieder davongekommen waren. Offenbar hatte Lucius Malfoy es geschafft einen Deal auszuhandeln, der seine Familie vor Azkaban schützen würde. Erst später erfuhr Harry, dass es sich dabei um einen Informationsdeal gehandelt hatte. Er verriet, was er wusste und half bei der Verfolgung der Todesser und dafür durfte er seine Reichtümer, seine Familie und seine Freiheit behalten. Lucius Malfoy selbst war bereits vor einem Jahr spurlos verschwunden. Doch die meisten glaubten, er hatte einfach irgendwann die Nase voll nach der Pfeife anderer zu tanzen, hatte sich ins Ausland abgesetzt und genoss nun in einer seiner Auslandsresidenzen das Leben.  
Harry hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Es half nichts und die Malfoys waren definitiv kein fröhliches Thema für ihn. Doch da Draco Malfoy nun vor ihm saß und offenbar eine Vermisstenmeldung aufgeben wollte, war es ziemlich klar, wer verschwunden sein musste.  
Etwas unsicher -wer zur Hölle war auf die Idee gekommen ausgerechnet ihm diesen Fall zu geben?- trat er in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Malfoy gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich und wandte den Blick nach unten, auf den Tisch. „Ich wusste das hier würde reine Zeitverschwendung werden.", murmelte er kaum vernehmlich. In einer fast verzweifelt wirkenden Geste fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und dann in die Haare, bevor er aufstand. Ein wütender Blick traf Harry, als der Mann auf ihn zuschritt. Aus reinem Reflex heraus legte Harry seine Hand an seinen Zauberstab. Doch Malfoy blieb zwei Meter vor ihm stehen, seine Augen folgten den Bewegungen und sahen dann zu Boden. Mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck sah er wieder hoch. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.  
„Du stehst im Weg, Potter.", wies er ihn darauf hin, dass Harry den einzigen Ausgang versperrte. Doch der rühre sich nicht einen Millimeter. „Du wolltest eine Vermisstenmeldung aufgeben.", informierte er den Blonden. „Es ist deine Pflicht das zu tun, wenn jemand verschwindet."  
Die Neutralität auf dem blassen Gesicht bröckelte kurz. Es schien, als würde er wieder wütend werden. Doch es kam kein Wort über seine Lippen und sie starrten sich nur einige Sekunden gegenseitig an, bevor Malfoy sich wieder umdrehte, zurücklief und hinsetzte.  
Langsam näherte Harry sich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber, mit dem Tisch zwischen ihnen. Er legte das Pergament, den Federkiel und das Tintenfässchen darauf, ließ Malfoy dabei aber kaum aus den Augen. Zwar glaubte er nicht, dass dieser so dumm sein würde direkt in der Zentrale der Auroren etwas derart Dummes zu tun, wie ihn anzugreifen, aber seine innere Unruhe ließ sich dadurch nicht beruhigen.  
„Wer ist verschwunden?", fragte Harry und drehte das Tintenfässchen auf. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er dazu seinen Zauberstab loslassen musste. Allerdings wollte er Malfoy auch nicht die Genugtuung geben zu glauben er würde ihm Angst machen.  
„Narcissa Malfoy.", antwortete Malfoy knapp und etwas gepresst. Wenigstens war es offensichtlich ihnen beiden unangenehm miteinander zu tun zu haben.  
„Seit wann?", wollte Harry als nächstes wissen.  
„Vor drei Tagen.", kam es als nächstes.  
Überrascht hob Harry die Augenbrauen an. „Und dann kommst du erst jetzt her?"  
„Ich hätte gar nicht herkommen sollen. Dass sie ausgerechnet dich damit beauftragen, zeigt ja eindeutig, dass es nichts weiter als ein Witz für euch ist.", zischte Malfoy ihm entgegen.  
„Sprichst du immer so mit Leuten, von denen du Hilfe willst?", entgegnete Harry genervt. „Oh, wieso frage ich überhaupt? Ich weiß ja, dass alle für dich nur Bedienstete und Untertanen sind."  
„Als ob die Auroren eine Hilfe wären!" Malfoy stand ruckartig und deutlich wütend wieder auf. Harry konnte sich nur knapp davon abhalten nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. „Wahrscheinlich schließt ihr bereits Wetten darüber ab, wer als nächstes verschwindet. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mich dazu gebracht hat anzunehmen, dass sich irgendjemand hier dafür interessieren würde.", murmelte er danach nur und drehte sich erneut der Tür zu.  
„Colloportus." Bevor Malfoy die Tür auch nur erreicht hatte, machte ein gut vernehmbares Klicken klar, dass sie sich verschlossen hatte. „Wir sind nicht fertig.", erklärte Harry, behielt seinen Zauberstab aber in der Hand. Er beobachtete Malfoy, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Vor allem aber beobachtete er seine Hände, die an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt herunterhingen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor er sich erneut umdrehte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wieder neutral.  
„Wirklich, Potter?"  
„Du bist hier, weil deine Mutter verschwunden ist. Es ist deine Pflicht das zu melden und du gehst nicht, bevor du meine Fragen dazu beantwortet hast.", erklärte Harry ihm in hoffentlich nicht allzu genervtem Tonfall, wie das hier ablaufen würde. Schließlich würde er ja den Bericht auch irgendwie abgeben müssen. Er konnte keinen Bericht mit nur zwei beantworteten Fragen abgeben!  
Tief durchatmend setzte Malfoy sich wieder hin. Er lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte sein Gegenüber unverhohlen ablehnend an.  
„Also.", ergriff Harry erneut das Wort. „Vor drei Tagen. Was ist da passiert?"  
„Mutter war zu Besuch bei ihrer Schwester. Als sie am Abend nicht zurück war, ging ich davon aus, sie habe spontan bei ihr übernachtet. Erst am Abend darauf stellte ich fest, dass dem nicht so war."  
Während Harry sich Notizen machte, wurde er langsamer. Misstrauisch sah er hoch bei den Worten als ihm klar wurde, was sie implizierten.  
„Deine Mutter war bei Andromeda?", hakte er nach.  
„Sie sind Schwestern.", sagte Malfoy daraufhin nur in einem Tonfall, als würde er einem Minderbemittelten das Offensichtliche näherbringen wollen. Gefolgt von einem: „Ich sehe, Dromeda hat davon abgesehen dir zu erzählen mit wem sie wieder Umgang pflegt."  
Das hatte sie wohl und Harry machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz später bei ihr vorbeizuschauen. Außerdem gefiel ihm nicht, dass sein Gegenüber ihren Spitznamen nutzte. Sollte das bedeuten, dass nicht nur Narcissa sondern auch Draco Malfoy mit Andromeda zu tun hatten? So gerne er das auch hier und jetzt ausdiskutieren wollen würde, das würde nur zur Malfoys Belustigung führen.  
„Und was hast du den übrigen Tag gemacht, anstatt das Verschwinden zu melden?", fragte Harry also weiter.  
„Sie gesucht. Ich war überall, wo ich auch nur die Möglichkeit sah sie anzutreffen und bei jedem von dem ich dachte, dass er sie gesehen haben könnte."  
„Hast du es bei deinem Vater versucht? Vielleicht ist sie ihn bloß besuchen gegangen?", schlug Harry vor. Es war das erste Mal, dass er etwas anderes als Wut oder Ausdruckslosigkeit in Malfoys Gesicht sah. Schmerz war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Als hätte ihm jemand ein Messer zwischen die Rippen getrieben. Doch der Ausdruck war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war und die neutrale Maske verbarg jegliche möglichen weiteren Emotionen. Das reichte Harry allerdings, um sich seinen ehemaligen Rivalen etwas genauer anzusehen. Der Anzug, den er trug war offensichtlich maßgeschneidert, die weißblonden Haare ordentlich zurückgegelt. Er war blass. Aber anders blass, schon fast etwas grau. Seine Augen waren rot unterlaufen und dunkle Ringe deuteten deutlich auf Schlafmangel hin. Seine Mutter war verschwunden. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war. Harry glaubte ihm, dass er alles was ihm eingefallen war, versucht hatte, um sie zu finden, bevor er sich hierher begeben hatte. Und dass es ihn zutiefst beunruhigte, dass er erfolglos gewesen ist.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo mein Vater ist.", presste Malfoy mit kaum kontrollierter Stimme hervor. Harry wunderte sich, was er hören würde, wenn er sie nicht kontrollieren würde. Wut oder Trauer?  
„Nun, vielleicht haben sie endlich beide genug von dir." Harry schallt sich einen Idioten, bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Sie waren keine Schulkinder mehr. Dennoch brachte Malfoy das in ihm hervor. Der Jugendliche in ihm verlangte danach wieder in dumme Streitereien und Beleidigungen zu verfallen. So, wie sie es jahrelang getan sobald sie sich gesehen hatten. Ohne zu überlegen und mit der Hoffnung dem anderen so sehr weh zu tun wie nur irgend möglich.  
Es war gar nicht so lange her. Die Schlacht bei Hogwarts war erst drei Jahre her. Harry, Ron und Neville hatten gerade erst ihr Aurorentraining beendet. Es war ein Fehler ihm diesen Fall zuzuordnen. Er konnte hier nicht objektiv ermitteln. Was hatte seine Vorgesetzte sich nur dabei gedacht ihm diesen Fall zu geben?  
„Meine Eltern…", Malfory beugte sich in einer sehr drohend wirkenden Art langsam über den Tisch etwas nach vorne, während er Harry mit seinem Blick geradezu aufspießte. „… würden mich nie freiwillig zurücklassen.", sprach er voller Überzeugung zu Ende. „Es ist natürlich verständlich, dass jemand wie du, an dieser Stelle keine Möglichkeit hat das nachzuvollziehen."  
Autsch. Das schmerzte. Aber er hatte sich das selbst zuzuschreiben. Er hatte es herausgefordert und die Rechnung dafür bekommen. Es bestätigte nur, wie unglaublich ungeeignet er an dieser Stelle war. Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen er sein inneres Verlangen zurückdrängte mit diesem Spielchen weiterzumachen, sah Harry wieder hoch.  
Malfoy hatte sich wieder zurückgelehnt. Als er merkte, dass Harry nicht weitermachen würde, wandte er den Blick wieder ab.  
„Gibt es jemanden, der es auf sie abgesehen haben könnte?", fragte Harry als nächstes und notierte kurz dabei die essentiellen Inhalte ihres vorangegangenen Gespräches. Als er wieder hochsah, wurde er von seinem Gegenüber nur skeptisch angesehen. „Je schneller du meine Fragen beantwortest, desto schneller lasse ich dich hier wieder raus.", erinnerte Harry ihn, als es nicht schien, als wolle der Blonde darauf in irgendeiner Art antworten.  
„Du hast nicht vergessen, wer ich bin, oder?", fragte Malfoy sarkastisch. Harry seufzte nur, verbiss sich einen sarkastischen Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, lehnte sich nun selbst zurück und sah ihn einfach nur abwartend an. Er hatte seine Schicht gerade erst begonnen. Auch wenn er sich angenehmere Gesellschaft vorstellen konnte, so eilig hatte er es auch wieder nicht. Einige Sekunden breitete sich Stille aus.  
„Jeder.", antwortete Malfoy schließlich. „Meine Familie stand auf Voldemorts Seite und verriet seine Anhänger anschließend. Keiner mag uns. Aber nein, es gab keine Drohbriefe oder mehr als die üblichen Anfeindungen."  
Erstaunt hob Harry seine Augenbrauen an. Es gab nicht viele Leute, die selbst jetzt Voldemorts Namen aussprachen. Die Erinnerung war bei vielen noch zu frisch, die Wunden noch zu tief, der Schrecken zu groß. Einige waren weiterhin davon überzeugt, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht tot war, sondern wie zuletzt nur wieder verborgen auf eine Chance wartete. Und hier schmetterte Malfoy ihm diesen Namen einfach so entgegen als wäre er nichts weiter als eben das. Ein Name.  
„Okay.", fand Harry seine Sprache wieder. „Du hast mit Andromeda bereits gesprochen, nehme ich an?"  
„Sie sagte, Mutter sei am Abend per Flohpulver noch zur Winkelgasse gereist. Sie war bei Gringotts, doch danach habe ich niemanden gefunden, der sie gesehen haben will."  
Harry schrieb die Informationen auf. „An welchen Orten hält sie sich normalerweise auf? Enge Freunde? Irgendjemand, der etwas wissen könnte?", wollte er als nächstes wissen.  
„Nein. Andromeda war die einzige Person mit der sie Kontakt pflegte. Außerhalb davon verließ sie kaum das Anwesen."  
Einige Sekunden betrachtete Harry den anderen Mann. Er versuchte herauszufinden, ob ihm auch wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt wurde. Eine Frau wie Narcissa Malfoy, soll sonst keine Kontakte gehabt haben? Es stimmte zwar, dass die Malfoys es sich auf beiden Seiten mit einigen Leuten verscherzt hatten, doch Malfoys Ausführung klang eher an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Aber er hielt den Mund.  
„Sonst irgendetwas, das du loswerden willst?", fragte Harry also hoffentlich unverfänglich.  
Malfoys Augen richteten sich wieder auf ihn. „Nein. Sind wir hier dann fertig?"  
Harry überlegte noch einmal. Er hatte genug Informationen um einen Bericht zu verfassen, der nicht komplett nach Inkompetenz aussah. Es würde für denjenigen ausreichen, der diesen Fall übernehmen würde.  
„Ja.", bestätigte er also.  
Wortlos stand Malfoy auf. Ohne ihn auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging er zur Tür. Erst als er sie öffnete, fiel Harry wieder ein, dass er sie magisch verschlossen hatte. Doch offenbar machte das Malfoy keine Schwierigkeiten. Hatte er seinen Zauberstab zwischendurch gezückt und den Zauber aufgehoben? Zumindest hatte Harry das nicht gesehen. Anscheinend hatte er es einfach nicht mitbekommen. Die Tür fiel hinter Malfoy wieder ins Schloss und Harry war allein. Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und fügte Notizen hinzu, die hilfreich sein könnten. Dann verließ er den Befragungsraum.  
Gleich darauf klopfte er an die Tür seiner Vorgesetzten und trat nach Aufforderung herein. Coria Evrest, saß an ihrem Schreibtisch über eine Akte gebeugt. Rechts und links von ihr stapelten sich weitere Ordner und Pergamente. Es sah fast aus, als müsste der Schreibtisch unter der ganzen Last zusammenbrechen. Als Harry nähertrat, sah sie auf. Dunkle Haare fielen ihr chaotisch über die Schultern. Ein paar graue Strähnen hatten sich darin bereits manifestiert und sie schob sich ihre Brille die Nase wieder hoch. Sie machte den Eindruck, als hätte sie schon wieder die Nacht über gearbeitet.  
„Ja?", fragte sie also und griff nach ihrer Tasse, um einen Schluck vom Kaffee zu trinken.  
„Guten Morgen, Coria.", begrüßte er sie.  
„Ja, ja, guten Morgen, Harry.", grüßte sie zurück und rieb sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen, wonach sie ihre Brille wieder geraderückte.  
„Ich habe gerade die Vermisstenmeldung für Narcissa Malfoy aufgenommen.", fing er an und sah seine Vorgesetzte nicken. „Wahrscheinlich wusstest du das nicht, aber ich bin auf persönlicher Ebene bereits mit Draco Malfoy aneinandergeraten. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich der richtige bin um mich darum zu kümmern."  
Genervt seufzend nahm Coria ihre Brille ab und lege sie auf der Akte vor sich hin. „Ich wollte die Akte Dorella geben. Aleius sagte, du hättest noch was mit dem reichen Pinkel offen und ich solle es dir überlassen."  
Etwas überrascht erwiderte Harry ihren forschenden Blick. „Ähm…", machte er nur unsicher. Dann hatte er das also Aleius zu verdanken. Der konnte sich auf was gefasst machen.  
„Ist mir egal, in wessen Regal die Akte verstaubt, solange jemand sich damit lang genug beschäftigt, dass ich keine bürokratischen Probleme wegen vorsätzlicher Vernachlässigung bekomme.", sagte sie schließlich. „Wenn das alles war, dann würde ich jetzt gerne weiterarbeiten."  
„Natürlich." Damit verließ Harry das Büro wieder, nur um ohne anzuklopfen bei Aleius ins Büro zu platzen.  
„Ich habe das hier dir zu verdanken?", fragte er und warf ihm das Pergament mit seinen Notizen zu.  
Überrascht und ungeschickt fing der andere Mann das Pergament auf. Er entrollte es, las die ersten Zeilen und grinste dann. „Ja.", bestätigte er fröhlich. „Ich habe ihn beim Reinkommen gesehen. Und? Hast du ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht?"  
„Wovon redest du?"  
„Ah komm schon! Du, Ron und Neville habt häufig genug darüber gesprochen, wie er euch das Leben in Hogwarts vermiest hat. Hier ist deine Chance ihm das Leben etwas schwer zu machen. Karma. Wir haben darüber gesprochen."  
Seufzend fuhr Harry sich übers Gesicht. „Manchmal…", murmelte er vor sich her, bevor er den Kopf wieder anhob und seinen Freund ansah. „Ich mache das nicht. Die zwanzig Minuten gerade und wir waren bereits wieder dabei uns gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen."  
„Okay." Aleius hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich dachte, es würde dir Freude machen. Dann werde ich mich eben darum kümmern.", sagte er und schmiss das Pergament hinter sich ins Regal. „Zufrieden?"  
Harrys Augen blieben auf das Pergament geheftet, das so achtlos nach hinten geworfen worden war. Aleius war ein fantastischer Auror und ein sehr guter Ermittler mit einer der höchsten Aufklärungsquoten bei Vermisstenfällen, doch Harry kannte auch seine Einstellung gegenüber den verschwundenen Todessern. Er würde sich nicht darum kümmern. Einer von den fanatischen Spinnern weniger war für ihn ein deutlicher Gewinn.  
Narcissa war erst drei Tage verschwunden. Noch gab es eine Chance sie lebend zu finden, doch mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, wurde es unwahrscheinlicher. Bald würde es hoffnungslos sein.  
Wütend über sich selbst, zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Vermisstenmeldung Malfoy", befahl er und fischte das auf ihn zuschwebende Pergament aus der Luft.  
„Wohl noch unentschlossen.", bemerkte Aleius und grinste ihn nur an, obwohl Harry ihm einen Todesblick zuwarf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum wieder.  
Narcissa Malfoy. Jetzt hatte er diesen Fall wirklich an der Backe. Den einzigen weiteren Kontakt, den Malfoy angegeben hatte, war Andromeda gewesen. Am besten er sprach erst einmal mit ihr. Vielleicht könnte sie ihm etwas Nützliches sagen. Abgesehen davon wollte er ja schon gerne wissen, wieso sie ihm nichts darüber gesagt hatte, dass sie Kontakt mit den Malfoys hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Als der Raum aufhörte sich zu drehen, stieg Harry aus dem Kamin. Er nahm sich die bereitliegende Bürste vom Simms und sah zu, dass der an ihm haftende Ruß verschwand, bevor er mit seinem Zauberstab dafür sorgte, dass die Verunreinigungen auf dem Boden wieder zurück im Kamin verschwanden.  
Andromedas Wohnzimmer war aufgeräumt wie immer. Als wäre gerade erst eine Putzkolone hier durgerauscht. Es war nur unglaublicher, wenn man wusste, dass in diesem Haushalt ein wilder Dreijähriger wohnte, der so absolut keine Vorstellung von Reinlichkeit oder Ordnung besaß. Der große helle Raum war von Sonnenlicht durchflutet und Harry konnte hinaus in den Garten sehen.  
Er sah niemanden, aber Teddys Lachen drang bis zu ihm. Sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen aus als er dieses Geräusch hörte und ohne zu zögern trat er auf die offene Glastür zu und hinaus in den weitläufigen Garten.  
Andromeda hatte ein Gemüse- und Obstbeet, die zu den sonderbarsten Jahreszeiten Früchte produzierten. Zu Beginn war es Harry seltsam vorgekommen mitten im Winter herrlich frische und unglaublich leckere Erdbeeren zu essen, doch inzwischen hatte er sich an diese Annehmlichkeiten gewöhnt. Er wusste, dass Molly immer wieder neidisch auf Andromedas Geschick diesbezüglich war, denn ihr gelang es zwar das Gemüse und die Früchte auch im Winter zu produzieren, die ohnehin etwas härter im Nehmen waren, aber alles das etwas anstrengender war, wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen.  
Mit einem Blick auf den Kirschbaum vor sich, an dem die roten Früchte so schwer hingen, dass die Äste sich bereits nach unten neigten, lief er in die Richtung aus der er das Lachen hörte. Als er um die Ecke bog, sah er Andromeda mit Teddy zusammen im Gras sitzen. Andromedas Kater Hazel schnappte spielerisch nach Teddys Händen und schleckte sie ab, während der kleine Junge jedes Mal lachte, wenn die Katzenzunge seine Haut berührte.  
„Rierie!", stieß er in seiner Eigenheit nur die letzte Silbe des Namens zu benutzen begeistert aus, als er Harry erblickte. Seine braunen Harre leuchteten in einem starken gelb auf vor Freude und brachte Hazel dazu erschrocken zur Seite zu springen. Sofort sprang er auf, rannte auf ihn zu, wurde von Harry in Empfang genommen und durch die Luft gewirbelt. Lachend ruderte er mit Armen und Beinen und seine Haare änderten die Farbe mehrmals in der Sekunde von einer leuchtenden Neonfarbe zur nächsten.  
„Hey Teddy.", begrüßte Harry sein Patenkind.  
„Komm spielen!", forderte der Junge ihn auf, krallte eine Hand in Harrys Umhang und deutete mit der anderen in Richtung des Sandkastens, der ein paar Meter weiter errichtet worden war.  
Lachend drückte Harry dem kleinen Jungen einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Ich bin eigentlich hier, um mit deiner Oma zu sprechen.", informierte er ihn, ruderte aber sofort zurück als er die Enttäuschung sah und die leuchtenden Haare sich grau verfärbten. „Aber danach habe ich noch ein paar Minuten, um mit dir eine Burg zu bauen, okay?", bot er ihm also sogleich an.  
Begeistert klatschte Teddy in die Hände. „Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!", rief er, während seine Haare hell lila wurden. Harry setzte ihn wieder auf dem Boden ab und er sprang sofort los und Hazel hinterher, der scheinbar ziellos im Garten herumrannte.  
Andromeda erhob sich vom Boden, klopfte ihren Rock ab und kam mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihn zu. Ihre langen braunen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude. „Harry, mein Junge.", begrüßte sie ihn und schloss ihn kurz in ihre Arme. „Ich habe erst morgen mit dir gerechnet.", fügte sie hinzu.  
„Schön dich zu sehen, Dromeda. Leider bin ich dienstlich hier.", sprach er das Thema sofort an und sah direkt, wie das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gefror. Sie unterbrach ihren Augenkontakt und sah besorgt zu Teddy, der fröhlich lachend den Kater durch den Garten jagte. Harry fand immer wieder erstaunlich, wie tolerant Hazel dem Kind gegenüber war. Wenn Harry auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, hatte er sofort Krallen und Zähne in dem Körperteil, das Hazel zu nahegekommen war.  
„Lass uns reingehen.", sagte Andromeda schließlich und schritt voraus. Harry folgte ihr zurück ins Haus und in die ebenso blitzblanke Küche, wo sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und Wasser ansetzte, bevor sie zwei Tassen hervorholte und eine Kanne mit Teeblättern vorbereitete. Harry ließ sie machen und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Er wusste, dass sie Hilfe ablehnen würde, wenn er sie ihr anbieten würde. Schließlich setzte sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch.  
„Ich nehme an es geht um Cissy.", brachte sie das Thema wieder zur Sprache und sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an.  
„Ja.", bestätigte Harry und wunderte sich kurz über den benutzten Kosenamen. Soviel er wusste, hatten die beiden Schwestern seit Jahren nichts miteinander zu tun. Seit Andromeda sich entschlossen hatte einen muggelstämmigen Zauberer zu heiraten. „Malfoy hat sie vor einer Stunde vermisst gemeldet. Er sagte sie sei hier gewesen, bevor sie verschwunden ist.", erzählte er und sah wie Sorge sich auf dem Gesicht der Frau ausbreitete. Sie sah auf den Tisch hinunter.  
„Ja. Wir haben im Garten gesessen, uns unterhalten und mit Teddy gespielt.", berichtete Andromeda. „Sie sagte, sie wolle danach noch in die Winkelgasse einige Besorgungen machen."  
„Das hat Malfoy mir auch erzählt. Sie ist wohl bei Gringotts gewesen, aber danach hat er nichts weiter gefunden." Harry betrachtete die Frau vor sich. Sie schien sichtlich mitgenommen von dieser Nachricht. Als der Teekessel pfiff, erschrak sie sichtlich und Harry bedeutete ihr sitzen zu bleiben und übernahm es den Tee aufzugießen. Er nahm die Kanne mit und stellte sich auf dem Tisch ab, als er sich wieder setzte.  
„Andromeda, seit wann hast du wieder Kontakt mit ihr?", wollte Harry wissen. Es hatte ihn die ganze Zeit gewurmt. Und offenbar hatte Narcissa Malfoy auch mit Teddy Kontakt gehabt. Warum wusste er nichts davon, dass sein Patenkind mit einer Malfoy spielte?  
„Ich habe ihr einen Brief geschrieben, als Lucius verschwunden ist.", antwortete sie und fuhr sich durch die Haare, strich ein paar lose Strähnen nach hinten. „Ein Versuch wieder Kontakt herzustellen. Ein Versuch meiner geliebten kleinen Schwester zu helfen."  
Skeptisch hob Harry eine Augenbraue an. Geliebte kleine Schwester? Die Blacks hatten sie verstoßen, als sie sich für Edward entschieden hatte, weil er kein Reinblütler war. „Warum solltest du das tun?", hakte er also nach.  
Kurz traf ihn ein wütender Blick, der ihn sofort die Frage bereuen ließ, doch dann schmolz die Wut weg und hinterließ nur Resignation und Trauer. Ein etwas gequältes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Du weißt nicht, wie das war, Harry. Zusammengefasst hast du recht. Aber ich sehe die Sachen in meinem Alter etwas anders. Hätte ich damals bereits diese Einsicht besessen, hätte ich meine Schwestern bestimmt nicht so leicht aufgegeben."  
„Sie haben dich genauso verstoßen, wie der Rest deiner Familie.", gab Harry zu bedenken.  
„Ja. Und ich habe nichts dagegen getan.", antwortete die Frau und griff nach der Teekanne, um sich und ihrem Besuch einzugießen. „Ich habe nie an der Liebe meiner Familie gezweifelt. Ich bewunderte Bella und war geradezu vernarrt in meine kleine Cissy. Meine geliebten Schwestern, die immer genauso für mich da waren, wie ich für sie."  
Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie hatte Bellatrix bewundert? Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie für den Tod ihrer eigenen Tochter verantwortlich war, sprach sie derart von ihr? Harry spürte, wie es ihn wütend machte. Bellatrix war eine wahnsinnige Fanatikerin gewesen. Nichts anderes.  
„Es ist schwer etwas zu ignorieren, was einem von klein auf beigebracht wird von den Menschen, denen man vertraut und die man liebt. Erst recht, wenn man mit anderen Denkweisen erst konfrontiert wird, wenn man mit elf nach Hogwarts kommt und dann noch in ein Haus hereinsortiert wird, dass hauptsächlich aus Leuten besteht, die diese Denkweise teilen.", erzählte sie weiter.  
„Aber du hast das getan. Du hast Edward geheiratet.", warf Harry ein. Wie konnte man nicht sehen, wie falsch die Werte waren, die einem vermittelt wurden? Schon von alleine! Und wenn man dann auf sie traf, müsste man doch sofort sehen, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, wo diese Leute herkamen.  
„Oh, das hat mich einige Zeit gekostet, mein Lieber." Sie nahm ihre Tasse und nippte daran. „Ich verliebte mich in Edward, bevor ich wusste, dass er muggelstämmig war. Ich hätte damals nicht einmal so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte. Und ich habe gegen meine Gefühle für ihn gekämpft und versucht sie im Keim zu ersticken. Ich weigerte mich seine Eltern zu treffen. Es hat wahrlich gedauert, bis ich den Gedanken überhaupt zuließ, dass Edward vielleicht nicht dem Bild entsprach, dass mir von meiner Familie über Leute wie ihn beigebracht worden ist. Zunächst dachte ich, er sein lediglich eine einzelne Ausnahme.", erklärte sie weiter. „Als meine Familie mich dafür verstieß, hat es mir das Herz gebrochen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mir etwas Derartiges antun würden. Ich war so verletzt, dass ich ihnen genauso den Rücken kehrte, wie sie mir. Auch meinen Schwestern, die genauso von meinen Eltern indoktriniert worden waren, wie ich. Dass ich es geschafft hatte meine Ansichten zu lockern und schließlich zu ändern, war pures Glück. Etwas das Bella und Cissy nicht hatten."  
Überrascht hörte Harry der Geschichte zu. Das hörte sich deutlich anders an, als er es sich bisher vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte immer gedacht, Andromeda sei von Beginn an nicht überzeugt von den Ansichten ihrer Eltern gewesen.  
„Ich habe erst so viel später verstanden, was da passiert ist.", sprach Andromeda weiter und starrte etwas abwesend in ihre Teetasse. „Der Gedanke, ich hätte meine Schwestern retten können, wenn ich damals nicht so einfach aufgegeben hätte, quält mich bis heute." Eine einzelne Träne rollte ihr übe die Wange und sie wischte sie schnell mit der Hand weg, bevor sie sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zwang und den Blick wieder auf Harry richtete. Dromedas Darstellung der Situation ließ ihn fast Mitleid für Narcissa Malfoy empfinden. Oder hätte es, wenn er sie nicht getroffen hätte und sein Eindruck von ihr so horrend anders wäre. Sie passte zu Lucius. Genauso arrogant, überheblich, voreingenommen und von sich selbst überzeugt wie er. Genauso wie ihr Sohn. Anscheinend war ihre Erinnerung etwas getrübt nach all der Zeit. Außerdem waren Bellatrix und Narcissa auch erwachsen geworden und hatten sich nicht geändert. Andromedas Sichtweise war für Harry völlig unbegreiflich.  
„Dromeda, ich denke nicht, dass es in deiner Macht lag etwas zu tun. Die beiden haben ihren Weg gewählt.", versuchte er sie davon abzubringen sich selbst die Schuld zu geben. Doch sie lächelte nur etwas mitleidig und legte Harry mütterlich eine Hand an die Wange.  
„In ein paar Jahren wirst du verstehen, dass alles nur aus verschiedenen Grautönen besteht. Einige dunkler, einige heller, aber fast nichts ist komplett weiß oder schwarz in dieser Welt.", sagte sie, ließ ihre Hand nach unten über seine Haut streichen und legte sie dann wieder an ihre Teetasse. „Ich habe ein aktuelles Bild, wenn du eins benötigst.", lenkte sie das Gespräch wieder auf ein anderes Thema und zückte ihren Zauberstab, bevor Harry überhaupt seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Accio blaue Fotobox." Kaum zwei Sekunden später sauste besagte keine Kiste um die Ecke und landete vor Andromeda auf dem Tisch. Sie zog ein Bild hinaus und schob es Harry zu. „Das hier ist zwei Wochen alt."  
Als Harry das Bild betrachtete, konnte er die Frau darauf kaum wiedererkennen. Narcissa Malfoy strahlte vor Freude geradezu. Die harten, gefrorenen Gesichtszüge, die er von ihr kannte, waren in ein breites Lächeln aufgelöst. Die blauen Augen drückten soviel Wärme aus, dass es ihn fast an Andromeda erinnerte. Ihre blonden Haare waren zu einem großen Teil weiß geworden und hingen ihr an einigen Stellen unordentlich aus ihrem Dutt heraus. Auf ihrem Arm hielt sie den kleinen Teddy, der nicht minderfröhlich grinste. Er konnte sehen, wie das Bild sich passend dazu bewegte. Immer wieder schmiegte das Kind sich an Narcissa heran und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches sie nur allzu bereitwillig erwiderte, ihn an sich drückte und sogar einen liebevollen Kuss auf seiner Schläfe platzierte. Zusammen wirkten sie unglaublich glücklich.  
„Sie vergöttert Teddy.", informierte Andromeda ihn, während Harry ungläubig auf das Bild herabsah, wo Narcissa Malfoy gerade mit einer Hand durch die wirren Haare von Teddy Lupin strich und ihn dabei ansah, als wäre er das Kostbarste, was sie je gesehen hatte. Es gelang ihm irgendwie nicht dieses Foto mit der Frau in Verbindung zu bringen, von der er wusste, dass sie Draco Malfoy aufgezogen hatte. Es passte einfach nicht.  
Als er es schließlich schaffte seinen Blick abzuwenden, sah er, dass Andromeda ihn ganz genau beobachtet hatte. Sie sagte nichts.  
Immer noch irritiert schob Harry das Foto Andromeda wieder zu. „Danke.", sagte er lediglich.  
Leicht lächelnd packte sie das Foto zurück in die Box. Was für Bilder befanden sich wohl noch darin? Weiter so unglaubliche, die ihn an Dingen zweifeln ließen, die er schon fast für Naturgesetzte gehalten hatte?  
„Warum hast du mir nicht davon erzählt?", wollte er dann wissen. Immerhin war es keine Kleinigkeit, dass sein Patenkind mit ehemaligen Todessern spielte, oder? Leuten, die für das, was Teddys Mutter gewesen ist keine Liebe übrighatten und für ihn genauso wenig. Eigentlich nicht. Das Foto hatte ihm jedoch einen deutlich anderen Eindruck gegeben. Es wirkte so echt, wie Narcissa den kleinen Jungen knuddelte und liebkoste.  
Seufzend lehnte Dromeda sich zurück. „Das wollte ich.", antwortete sie. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ihr kein gutes Verhältnis zueinander hattet und Ron hat oft genug über die Malfoys und vor allem Draco herumgeflucht, dass mit klar war, dass es eine äußerst delikate Angelegenheit werden würde. Draco selbst schien auch wenig angetan von der Idee zu sein."  
Etwas überrascht zog Harry die Augenbrauen hoch. Draco? Wieso war der jetzt ein Thema? Sie traf sich mit ihrer Schwester, was Harry zumindest an irgendeiner Stelle noch verstehen konnte, aber Draco Malfoy? Mal abgesehen davon war klar, dass er ebenfalls keine Lust hatte ihn zu treffen.  
„Soll das heißen, Malfoy ist auch öfters hier?", hakte er also nach.  
„Er ist mein Neffe, Harry.", erinnerte sie ihn an die Familienverhältnisse als würde das alles erklären.  
„Du hast vorher noch nie etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt!"  
„Was nicht seine Schuld war. Draco ist das Produkt seiner Eltern gewesen, die ihm genauso eingeredet haben, was er zu glauben hatte, wie meine Eltern es mit mir und meinen Schwestern gemacht haben.", erklärte Andromeda. Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander. Naricassa konnte er schwer einschätzen und musste auf Andromedas Urteilsvermögen vertrauen. Aber Malfoy? Mit dem hatte er genug Erfahrung, um zu wissen, dass er ihn definitiv nicht in Teddys Nähe haben wollte.  
„Dromeda, ich kenne ihn. Er ist kein guter Einfluss auf Teddy.", beschwerte er sich also.  
„Tust du das?", wollte sie mit deutlich echauffiertem Unterton wissen. „Wenn du das tätest, würdest du ihn nicht so von oben herab betrachten."  
Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander. Andromeda hatte mit Malfoy erst seit Kurzem zu tun. Er hatte ihn jahrelang in Hogwarts ertragen müssen. Und er war ja wohl derjenige, der andere von oben herab behandelte, nicht Harry. Gerade wollte er ansetzten und seine Bedenken vehement äußern, doch Andromeda hob ihre Hand in einer so herrischen Geste, dass ihm jegliche Worte im Hals stecken blieben.  
„Ich gebe zu, ich weiß nur in den Grundzügen, was während eurer Schulzeit passiert ist und ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass Draco nicht der angenehmste Zeitgenosse gewesen ist. Ich weiß, wie Kinder in den stolzen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien aufgezogen werden. Er ist sicher ein fantastischen Vorzeigekind dieser Erziehung gewesen.", sagte sie, griff nach der blauen Box auf dem Tisch und schob sie in Harrys Richtung. „Doch so wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe, hat er mir nie einen Grund dafür gegeben ihm zu misstrauen. Die Ereignisse um Du-weißt-schon-wen haben ihm wohl einiges zu denken gegeben. Nimm die Box mit und sieh dir die Bilder an. Ich bin sicher, du wirst ihn darauf nicht wiedererkennen und sehen, dass er keinerlei Gefahr für Teddy darstellt."  
Harry betrachtete die Hexe vor sich. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte seinen Blick ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. Er würde an dieser Stelle nicht an sie herankommen. Sie war von ihren Worten überzeugt. Malfoy hatte gute Arbeit geleistet sich hier einzuschleimen. War nur die Frage, was er davon hatte. Vielleicht wollte er seiner Mutter auch einfach nur einen Gefallen tun, wenn sie den Drang hatte sich mit ihrer einzigen verblieben Schwester zu versöhnen.  
Harry wollte nicht streiten. Es würde an dieser Stelle nichts bringen. „Hast du sonst noch irgendeine Idee, was mit Narcissa passiert sein könnte?", wechselte er das Thema.  
„Nein. Sie hat nichts erwähnt. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Sie freute sich auf den Ausflug den wir nächste Woche zusammen mit Teddy und Draco unternehmen wollten.", antwortete Andromeda.  
„Was ist mit Lucius Malfoy? Weißt du etwas über ihn? Könnte er etwas damit zu tun haben?", wollte Harry als nächstes wissen.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass Lucius noch lebt.", antwortete Dromeda völlig ruhig. „So wie ich damals meine Cissy vorgefunden habe, war ihr Herz gebrochen. Und Dracos Zustand war unwesentlich besser. Das einzige, das ihn auf den Beinen gehalten hat, war die Sorge um seine Mutter."  
Irritiert musterte Harry das Gesicht der Hexe. „Wie meinst du das? Er ist verschwunden. Malfoy hat ihn vermisst gemeldet, nicht tot."  
„Ich weiß nicht, was da passiert ist. Keiner der beiden wollte mir etwas darüber sagen. Ich habe sie das erste Mal vier Tage nach Lucius Verschwinden gesehen. So verhält man sich nicht, wenn man sich noch unsicher ist. Sie wussten beide, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde." Seufzend goss sie sich eine weitere Tasse Tee ein. „Und bevor du fragst, ich weiß auch nichts über die verschwindenden Todesser."  
„Gibt es irgendetwas, das du mir zu dem Ganzen sagen kannst. Irgendeine Idee? Malfoy sagte, du wärst ihr einziger Kontakt gewesen.", fragte Harry also.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass sie von sich aus gegangen ist, wenn es das ist, worauf du anspielst. Sie war zu Beginn so verloren. Es ging ihr inzwischen wieder besser. Sie hat wieder die schönen Seiten des Lebens gesehen. Draco muss am Boden zerstört sein. Ich muss unbedingt nach ihm sehen."  
Diese echte Sorge und das Mitgefühl, welche in Andromedas Stimme mitschwangen, ließen Harrys vorrangige Sicht der Dinge schwanken. Diese Frau war keineswegs naiv oder dumm. Wenn sie so sehr von dem, was sie sagte überzeugt war, dann würde irgendetwas da schon dran sein. Er wusste, dass die Malfoys einen gewissen Zusammenhalt hatten. Sicher war es nicht einfach gewesen, dass Lucius verschwunden war. Doch wieso sollte Malfoy ihn nicht als verstorben melden, wenn er wusste, dass dem so war? Wo war da der Sinn? Sicher würde er wollen, dass der Mörder gefasst würde. Oder hatte Lucius selbst irgendeine Dummheit begangen und war dabei umgekommen, sodass es Draco und Narcissa Malfoy nur weiter in Verruf bringen würde? Schließlich würde er ja schon erklären müssen, warum er seinen Vater als verstorben gemeldet hatte.  
„Wenn dir noch etwas einfällt, sag mir bitte sofort Bescheid.", bat er sie also nur und stand auf. „Ich werde dann mal mit Teddy eine Burg bauen."

Eine Stunde später stieg er mit Andomedas blauer Fotobox in der Hand aus dem Kamin des Zaubereiministeriums. In jeder Kleiderritze versteckte sich Sand und scheuerte seine Haut entlang. Nachdem er mit seinem Patenkind die Burg gebaut hatte, war dieser hindurchgesprungen und hatte ihn mit Sandbällen beworfen.  
Zugegeben, als Dreijähriger hatte er noch nicht so viel Koordination, aber es hatte gereicht, dass Harry deutlich mehr Sand am Kragen vorbeigerutscht ist, als ihm lieb war.  
Seine Kleidung ausschüttelnd blieb er zwei Meter vor dem Kamin stehen, in der Hoffnung nicht allzu sehr im Weg zu stehen. Er hatte mit seinem Reinigungszauber nur mäßig Erfolg gehabt den Sand wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Er versuchte es noch einige Sekunden, doch dann sah er ein, dass er entweder Hermine suchen gehen oder sich mit seinem Zustand für den Rest des Tages abfinden musste.  
Er entschied sich wieder zurück zur Abteilung der Auroren zu gehen und seine Freundin in Ruhe zu lassen. Mit Sicherheit war sie ohnehin mit ihrer Arbeit in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe mehr als genug beschäftigt und könnte darauf verzichten, dass Harry sie mit einer solchen Lächerlichkeit störte. Zumal selbst Ron sich kaum traute seine Freundin bei der Arbeit zu besuchen. Seinen Worten zu Folge war es äußerst furchterregend ihr zu begegnen, wenn sie gerade mitten in ihrer Sache steckte.  
Als er durch die Tür trat, sprang Ron ihn kaum zwei Meter später an. „Da bist du ja!", begrüßte er ihn. „Aleius hat mir von Malfoy erzählt. Sag bloß nicht, du bist dem wirklich nachgegangen!"  
Harry war klar, dass es seinem Freund lieber wäre, wenn er Narcissas Verschwinden einfach ignorieren könnte. So wie die anderen Auroren es auch mit jedem anderen Todesser taten. Vielleicht hätte er das gekonnt, wenn Malfoy nicht direkt bei ihm gewesen wäre. Doch es war schwer für ihn einfach nichts zu tun, wenn er wusste, dass die Zeit knapp war und es noch eine reelle Chance gab die verschwundene Person zu finden. Egal wer es war. Außerdem hatte Malfoy wirklich geknickt gewirkt, zumindest für den einen Augenblick, den Harry sich ihn näher angesehen hatte. Jetzt nachdem er bei Andromeda gewesen war, konnte er es ohnehin nicht mehr einfach liegen lassen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn mit einem Fluch belegen, wenn sie den Eindruck bekam er ignoriere die Notlage ihrer kleinen Schwester.  
„Ich war bei Andromeda.", antwortete er und öffnete die blaue Box, um das Foto von Narcissa mit Teddy hervorzuholen.  
„Ach so." Ron schien zufrieden und klopfte ihm schon fast anerkennend auf den Rücken. „Spielst mit Teddy und notierst die Zeit als Nachforschung für diesen Fall, wie? Finde ich gut.", grinste er. „Wie geht es beiden? Hast du mit Dromeda eine Zeit fürs Wochenende ausgemacht? Mum will wissen, wann sie das Essen vorbereitet haben muss."  
Statt zu antworten, hielt er seinem besten Freund das Foto vors Gesicht. Dieser wirkte verwirrt, blieb stehen, nahm ihm das Bild aus der Hand und betrachtete es ein paar Sekunden. Er öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn aber wieder zu, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Dann sah er Harry äußerst irritiert an, bevor er wieder auf das Foto in seiner Hand sah.  
„Narcissa war am Tag ihres Verschwindens noch bei Andromeda. Was anscheinend keine Seltenheit ist. Das Foto ist zwei Wochen alt.", informierte Harry ihn und lief wieder los in Richtung seines Büros.  
„Aber…" Ron setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und folgte ihm. „Seit wann hat Dromeda Kontakt mit den Malfoys?", wollte er mit deutlicher Ablehnung in der Stimme wissen. „Und warum sollte sie das? Welche geistig gesunde Person will schon was mit denen zu tun haben?"  
Das hatte Harry sich im ersten Moment auch gefragt. Doch was Andromeda ihm erzählt hatte, leuchtete ihm immer mehr ein. Zumindest, wenn es auch wirklich so war, wie sie gesagt hatte. Doch er befürchtete, dass sie sich die Situation einfach gut redete. Dass sie in Narcissa und Draco so sehr ihre restliche Familie sehen wollte, dass sie über die negativen Sachen einfach hinwegsah. Sie vielleicht gar nicht bemerkte. Auch wenn es ihm zugegeben schwer fiel das so einfach zu erklären. Andromeda war keine willensschwache Person. Und sie ließ sich definitiv nichts einfach so gefallen.  
Also zuckte er als Antwort auf Rons letzte beide Fragen nur mit den Schultern. Er würde definitiv versuchen dem auf den Grund zu gehen, denn so einfach würde er die ständige Präsenz der Malfoys bei seinem kleinen Teddy nicht hinnehmen. Allerdings hielt er es dennoch momentan für wichtiger sich mit seinem Fall zu beschäftigen. Sobald er Narcissa Malfoy gefunden hatte, würde er sich darüber Gedanken machen, wie er sie fernhalten konnte.  
„Sag mir nicht, dass du Andromeda nicht zur Rede gestellt hast!", beschwerte Ron sich. „Halt mal, wusstest du davon?", wollte er dann fast schon eschauffiert wissen.  
„Was?" Harry warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. „Nein! Malfoy hat davon erzählt, als er heute früh hier war." Er öffnete die Tür seines Büros und ließ sie für seinen Freund offen.  
„Du bist also tatsächlich Hinweisen nachgegangen!" Es klang fast, als hätte Ron ihn dabei erwischt, wie er eine Straftat beging. Er schubste die Tür hinter sich zurück ins Schloss. „Harry, hast du nichts Sinnvolles zu tun? Zum Beispiel jemanden suchen, der nicht komplett durchgeknallt ist?" Genervt warf Ron das Foto schon fast angeekelt auf den Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl davor fallen.  
Harry betrachtete seinen Freund. Ron und er waren ursprünglich derselben Abteilung zugeordnet worden. Der Abteilung, die direkt gegen schwarze Magie vorging und dauernd in direkten Duellen mit deren Anwendern verwickelt wurde, während Harry nach seiner Versetzung hauptsächlich im investigativen Bereich tätig war. Es war eine ziemlich drastische Änderung. Zwar war es klar von Vorteil, wenn sein Vorgesetzter sich traute ihm Anweisungen zu geben, doch die direkten Duelle, das Ausheben von Verstecken voller verbotener Zaubertrankzutaten, das Stören und Beenden von dunklen Ritualen, war etwas für das er Talent besaß. Er würde nicht so weit gehen und behaupten es hätte ihm Spaß gemacht, aber es war eine Tätigkeit gewesen, die er beherrscht hatte. Etwas, wo er wusste, dass er einen wichtigen Beitrag leistete.  
Jetzt suchte er verschwundene Zauberer. Das bestand meistens daraus mit Leuten zu reden und zu versuchen die Logik darin zu finden. Letzte Woche hatte er eine Hexe in Wales gefunden, die einfach keine Lust mehr auf ihre Familie gehabt hatte. Es war ihr peinlich gewesen, dass man sogar Auroren nach ihr gesandt hatte, bloß weil sie in einem Wutanfall einfach gegangen war. Häufig genug blieben die verschwundenen Personen einfach verschwunden. Je länger sie weg waren, desto geringer wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit sie noch zu finden. Erst recht lebend.  
„Doch. Aber die sind schon so lange verschwunden, dass es eigentlich nur noch darum geht den Fall komplett abzuschließen und nicht die Person lebend zu finden. Naracissa Malfoy hingegen hat noch gute Chancen am Leben zu sein.", antwortete er und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Er war erst so kurz in dieser Abteilung, dass er für gewöhnlich nicht alleine an einem so dringlichen Fall arbeitete. Normalerweise bekam er die alten, lange nicht mehr bearbeiteten Akten, um sie auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Die Fälle, wo keiner erwartete, dass da noch Leben dranhingen, wenn er nicht schnell genug war.  
Er legte die blaue Box auf dem Tisch ab, schob sie aber zur Seite. Wo hatte er eigentlich seinen Kaffee von heute Morgen stehen gelassen? Malfoy zu sehen hatte ihn genug aufgeweckt, dass er ihn nicht mehr gebraucht hatte. Stand die Tasse noch immer im Befragungszimmer?  
„Ach komm schon! Wo auch immer Lucius ist, er wird sie zu sich geholt haben. Wahrscheinlich liegen beide irgendwo am Strand und lassen sich von ihren Hauselfen bedienen." Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Irgendwie schien er es als persönliche Beleidung zu empfinden, dass Harry sich damit befasste.  
„Das würde ich nicht ausschließen.", gestand dieser und lehnte sich zurück. Er erwiderte Rons Blick. „Andromeda denkt Lucius ist tot.", sagte er dann, als er sich an sein Gespräch mit ihr erinnerte.  
„Nun, tut mir leid, dass ich nicht in Tränen ausbrechen werde, wenn das wahr ist.", antwortete Ron voller Sarkasmus. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Lucius Malfoy war von der ersten Sekunde verabscheuungswürdig gewesen. Harry wäre genauso wenig traurig wie jeder andere den er kannte, wenn sich herausstellte, dass er nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Nun, bis auf Draco Malfoy. Aber wen interessierte der schon?  
„Also?", ergriff Ron nach einigen Sekunden der Stille das Wort. „Lass die Malfoys in Ruhe und tu etwas Wichtiges. Du musst Andromeda ja nicht davon erzählen. Außerdem wollen sie wahrscheinlich eh nicht an ihrem Strand gefunden werden."  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry seinen Freund. Er wollte sich wirklich nicht damit auseinandersetzen. Aber irgendetwas schien ihn an der Sache nicht loszulassen. Warum kam Malfoy überhaupt her und meldete seine Mutter vermisst, wenn sie einfach nur verschwinden wollten? Hatten sie ihn tatsächlich nicht eingeweiht? Ihn zurückgelassen?  
Sein Blick wanderte zu der blauen Box auf seinem Schreibtisch. Vielleicht würden die Fotos ihm etwas sagen. Er wusste nicht viel über die Familie, doch es hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als wären sie sich gegenseitig verhasst.  
„Sieh es mal so, wenn ich dem nachgehe, kann ich Lucius Malfoy vielleicht den Spaß verderben.", versuchte er es mit einem anderen Ansatz. Ron überlegte daraufhin kurz.  
„Nun, sie würden ihn wieder dazu zwingen ihnen bei der Verfolgung der übrigen Todesser zu helfen. Und er müsste sicher jede Menge Strafe zahlen… vielleicht sperren sie ihn diesmal sogar direkt ein.", schlug er vor.  
„Das klingt doch gut, oder?", sagte Harry.  
„Dann solltest du dir mal ansehen, was damals passiert ist. Das ist nach einem Jahr sicher bereits archiviert.", sagte Ron.  
„Ja. Andromeda kann mir da vielleicht auch weiterhelfen. Sie hat direkt nach seinem Verschwinden den Kontakt mit ihr wieder aufgenommen." Vielleicht wusste Andromeda nichts, wie sie behauptete. Aber vielleicht wusste sie etwas, das für Harry Sinn ergeben würde. Sicher hätte sie kein Problem damit ihr Wissen zu teilen, wenn es ihm möglicherweise helfen würde ihre Schwester zu finden. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann war Lucius Malfoy der erste Todesser, der aus einer der begnadigten Familien verschwunden war. Es war zwar schon ein Jahr her und die Fälle häuften sich jetzt erst seit etwa vier Monaten, aber vielleicht hing das ja dennoch irgendwie zusammen.


	3. Chapter 3

Als die Umgebung vor Harry wieder Gestalt annahm, stand er auf einem breiten Kiesweg. Um ihn herum waren weite Grasflächen zu sehen und in einiger Entfernung Wälder. Es war fast, als würde er mitten in der Einöde stehen. Wären da nicht die riesigen eisernen Tore in einigen Metern Entfernung und das noch viel größere Anwesen das dahinter hervorragte. Das einzige Zeichen von Zivilisation weit und breit. Es schauderte ihn bei dem Anblick. Die Erinnerungen an den letzten Besuch hier waren alles andere als erfreulich und er fragte sich ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen ist hierher zu kommen. Dass es bereits dunkel wurde, machte den Anblick nicht freundlicher.  
„Immer noch hässlich, oder?", durchbrach Ron die Stille und betrachtete Malfoy Manor mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck. Er fühlte sich offensichtlich genauso unwohl.  
Nachdem Harry sich die alte Akte über Lucius Verschwinden geholt hatte, war er leider kaum einen Schritt weitergekommen. Diese Vermisstenmeldung war deutlich genauer untersucht worden, doch sie hatte nicht fertig gewirkt, sondern einfach abgebrochen. Er hatte sich den Auror herausgesucht, der damals verantwortlich gewesen war. Der hatte ihn nur angesehen, als hätte Harry nicht mehr alle Tassen in Schrank.  
Also hatte Harry sich dazu entschlossen Malfoy einen Besuch abzustatten und ihn darüber auszuquetschen. Abgesehen davon, steckte er ja nun unweigerlich in Naricassa Malfoys Fall drin über den er auch deutlich mehr Informationen benötigte. Er könnte das niemals an jemand anderen abgeben und dann Andromeda noch in die Augen sehen. Nicht mehr zumindest. Als Ron davon Wind bekommen hatte, hatte er sich nicht davon abbringen lassen mitzukommen. Anscheinend befürchtete er Malfoy würde ihn mit einem Crucio foltern, wenn er auch nur einen Fuß in das Haus setzen würde.  
Ohne auf Rons Bemerkung zu reagieren, überwanden sie die Distanz zum Tor und bevor sie sich Gedanken machen konnten, wie sie nun hereinkamen, fing das Metall vor ihnen an sich zu bewegen wie eine Flüssigkeit. Es waberte und floss in der Mitte zusammen, türmte sich auf, bis es schließlich die rudimentären Züge eines Gesichts annahm.  
„Vor Euch liegt das Anwesen der Familie Malfoy. Was ist Euer Begehr?", verlangte es zu wissen. Durch die Tonlage wirkte es wie eine halbe Drohung. Als würde es sie verschlingen, wenn ihm die Antwort nicht gefiel. Vielleicht würde es das wirklich.  
„Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich bin in Begleitung von Ron Weasley. Wir sind hier um mit Draco Malfoy zu sprechen."  
Das eiserne Gesicht verzog keine Miene. Einige Sekunden passierte nichts, doch dann floss das Metall wieder zurück und die eiserenen Tore schwangen geräuschlos auf. Harry sah wie Ron eine Hand in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ, ohne Frage um seinen Zauberstab griffbereit zu haben. Er selbst konnte sich gerade so davon abhalten das Gleiche zu tun. Es wurmte ihn, dass er es heute früh nicht hatte unterlassen können, als Malfoy in der Aurorenzentrale aufgetaucht war. Sich derart von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, ärgerte ihn.  
Zusammen betraten sie das Gelände der Malfoys und fanden sich in einem bunten und gut versorgten Garten wieder. Es war ein fast malerischer Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Harry hatte den Eindruck plötzlich in einer Märchenwelt zu stehen. Wo er auch hinsah, strahlten große Blüten in kräftigen Farben und verliehen dem Gelände einen freundlichen und warmen Schein.  
Als sie den großen Doppeltüren des Anwesens näherkamen, schwangen diese genauso geräuschlos wie das eiserne Tor nach innen auf und boten einen Blick in die große luxuriöse Vorhalle, die mit Kerzen bereits hell erleuchtet war. Harry spürte wie Anspannung Besitz von ihm ergriff. Fast als würde er sich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben. Hinter ihnen schwangen die Türen wieder zu. Mit einem leisen Klickgeräusch schlossen sie sich und Harry spürte wie das Gefühl in ihm hochkroch gefangen und hilflos zu sein.  
„Master Draco erwartet Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley im großen Salon.", meldete sich plötzlich eine Stimme zu Wort, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und ließ sowohl ihn als auch Ron zusammenzucken. Ein Hauself war plötzlich neben ihnen aufgetaucht. Erstaunt betrachtete Harry die Kleidung des Wesens. Er war barfuß, aber ansonsten in einen ordentlichen Frack gekleidet.  
Harry wechselte einen irritierten Blick mit Ron, der langsam seinen in der Überraschung gezogenen Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte. Master Draco? Aber wenn dieser Elf Kleidung trug, war er dann nicht frei? Und Niemandes Diener mehr?  
Der Elf sah die beiden schon fast ein wenig genervt an, bevor er eine ausladende Geste weiter nach hinten zu einer schweren hölzernen Doppeltür machte. „Tink bringt die Herrschaften hin.", sagte er und ging durch die Halle auf eben jene Tür zu.  
„Davon muss ich unbedingt Hermine erzählen, wenn wir zurück sind.", flüsterte Ron. „Anscheinend hat der arrogante, balssgesichtige Troll einen Weg gefunden seine Elfen trotz Kleidung an sich zu ketten. Er… wow!", rief Ron aus, als der Hauself direkt abrupt stehen blieb und sich ihnen wieder zuwandte. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er deutlich erzürnt war wie er Ron mit seinen Blicken geradezu aufspießte.  
Harry und Ron gelang es nur knapp anzuhalten, bevor sie über ihn stolpern konnten.  
„Mr. Weasley, sollte davon absehen unseren Herren in unserer Gegenwart zu beleidigen,.", riet er Ron mit einer deutlichen Drohung in der Stimme. „Der eine oder andere könnte sich ziemlich schnell dafür entscheiden Mr. Weasley eine Lektion zu erteilen."  
Ron presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie wussten, dass mit Hauselfen nicht zu spaßen war. Ihre Magie funktionierte anders als die von Menschen, doch es war allgemein bekannt, dass sie keine Probleme hätten es mit einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe aufzunehmen. Dobby hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass er eine nicht zu unterschätzende Macht gewesen ist.  
Der Elf musterte die beiden Menschen vor sich noch einmal genau. „Tink möchte in aller Deutlichkeit betonen, dass aggressive Handlungen gegen Master Draco in keinster Weise geduldet werden. Mr. Weasley sollte sich also überlegen, welchem Impuls er nachgeben und welchen er möglicherweise lieber kontrollieren will.", fügte er drohend hinzu und fixierte erneut Ron. Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich nur an und Ron schien sich einschüchtern zu lassen. Dann wandte der Elf ihnen wieder den Rücken zu und ging weiter.  
Die beiden Freunde wechselten einen Blick miteinander. Ron fragte sich offensichtlich was mit diesem Hauself los war. Dobby hatte es kaum erwarten können hier herauszukommen und dieser Elf schien fast als wäre es das glücklichste Örtchen, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Und diese vehemente Verteidigung seines Herren. Hauselfen waren loyal, aber er wusste von Kreacher, dass das ihre Grenzen hatte, wenn sie unglücklich waren. Andererseits hatte Kreacher auch nie einen Fehler in den Misshandlungen gesehen, die er unter den Blacks erlitten hatte. War das hier genauso? Und wusste Hermine, dass es hier noch Hauselfen gab?  
„Du heißt Tink?", sprach Harry ihn also an. Etwas überrascht wirkend drehte der Elf sich ihnen erneut zu. Fast schien es, als wolle er nicht antworten.  
„Ja, Mr. Potter.", antwortete er schließlich doch und verbeugte sich.  
„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen.", fügte Harry also hinzu.  
„Die Freude ist ganz auf Tinks Seite.", erwiderte Tink.  
„Ich bin Ron Weasley. Freut mich ebenfalls.", schaltete Ron sich ein. Doch Tink warf ihm nur einen abschätzigen Blick zu und reagierte nicht weiter, bevor er sich zur Tür drehte und sie ohne ein weiteres Wort und nur mit einem Wink seiner Hand aufschwingen ließ.  
Der Blick in den riesigen Salon wurde frei. Ein großer Teil des Raumes war leer. Zwar war er sehr schön mit Teppichen, Gardinen, Gemälden und Vorhängen dekoriert, aber die Möbel waren hauptsächlich um den ausladenden Kamin herumarrangiert. Dessen lodernde Flammen waren die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum und tauchten ihn in warmes, gemütliches Licht.  
Mehrere Gestalten waren dort versammelt, die Harry erst erkannte, als Tink mit ihnen näher herantrat. Auf dem riesigen Sofa, welches direkt gegenüber dem Kamin aufgestellt war, lag eine junge Frau, die unschwer als Pansy Parkinson zu erkennen war. Die dunkelbraunen Haare waren ordentlich zu einem Zopf geflochten und die braunen Augen weiteten sich voller Überraschung als sie ihn erkannte. Sie stellte die Tasse in ihrer Hand mit einem lauten Klackern zurück auf den Tisch, der in der Mitte zwischen den Sitzmöglichkeiten stand. Ein Tablett darauf stellte eine Kanne mit Tee bereit, Zucker, Milch und verschiedenes Gebäck gab es ebenfalls. Sechs Tassen standen auf dem Tisch verteilt.  
Unweit von Pansy im Sessel saß in gerader Position ein dunkelhäutiger Mann, Blaise Zabini. Seine Kleidung war auffallend elegant. Aber das war kein Wunder. Schließlich hatte Zabini es in den vergangenen wenigen Jahren geschafft eine ähnliche Berühmtheit wie damals Lockhart zu werden. Auch wenn Harry ein Rätsel war, wie das geschehen ist. Denn anders als Lockhart damals -auch wenn sich das später als Lüge herausgestellt hatte- gab es nichts, was Zabini geleistet hat. Er war einfach nur berühmt, weil er berühmt war. Sein Gesicht war fast auf jedem zweiten Cover der Hexenwoche abgebildet und hin und wieder hatte er es auch bereits in den Propheten geschafft. Anders als Pansy, fing er an amüsiert zu grinsen, als er den Besuch sah.  
Die nächste Person, die Harry auffiel, war eine weitere Frau. Sie hockte dicht am Feuer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Ein Hauself, ebenfalls angekleidet, hockte neben ihr. Harry konnte fröhliches Lachen und seltsam quiekende Geräusche aus der Richtung vernehmen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden erkannte Harry sie nicht. Vielleicht wenn sie sich umdrehen würde. Aber allein an den offenen, braunen Haaren, die über ihren Rücken fielen, konnte er sie nicht zuordnen.  
Zuletzt saß Draco Malfoy auf der anderen Seite des Sofas ebenfalls in einem Sessel. Seine Haare wirkten aus der Form geraten, aber er trug noch immer den schwarzen Anzug von heute Morgen. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren sehr präsent und seine Haut weiterhin ungesund blass. Auch wenn das bei dem gelblichen Licht des Kamins nur schwer zu sagen war.  
Was Harry allerdings sofort wunderte, war das kleine Wesen, dass auf Malfoys Schoß saß und gegen seinen Brustkorb gelehnt seelenruhig zu schlafen schien. Auch dieser Hauself war tadellos gekleidet. Das pinke lange Kleid war mit Schleifchen und Rüschen verziert, als würde der Elf auf einen Ball gehen wollen. Malfoys Kleidung wirkte im direkten Vergleich schon fast schäbig.  
Der Anblick verschlug Harry im ersten Moment die Sprache. Was war hier los? Saß da wirklich ein schlafender Hauself auf Draco Malfoys Schoß? Sah er das richtig?  
„Potter. Weasley.", ergriff dieser das Wort als erstes und legte eine Hand über das freiliegende Ohr des schlafenden kleinen Wesens. War diese Geste dazu da, um den Hauself möglichst wenig zu stören? Machte Malfoy sich tatsächlich solche Gedanken darum?  
Harry starrte seinen einstigen Rivalen an. Es gelang ihm irgendwie nicht das, was er sah, mit dem was er wusste, zu vereinbaren.  
„Wirklich?", fand Ron seine Stimme als erstes wieder. „Steht Kimmkorn hier irgendwo und versucht uns auszutricksen?", wollte er wissen und sah sich im Raum um, als würde sie jetzt, da er ihren Namen genannt hatte, irgendwo aufploppen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie beide jemanden übersehen hätten. Das Aurorentraining hatte sie sehr darauf geschult mit dem Betreten eines Raumes sofort jeden Anwesenden wahrzunehmen. Es war eine Fähigkeit, die immer präsent war. Wenn jemand es geschafft haben sollte sich derart unsichtbar zu machen, dann war das sicher nicht allein um ihnen einen Streich zu spielen. Andererseits, das hier war Malfoy Manor. Er hatte kaum eine Ahnung davon, was für Zauber auf diesem Anwesen lagen.  
Ein lautes Lachen durchbrach die angespannte Atmosphäre und ließ Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu der Frau am Kamin wandern. Sie lehnte sich zu dem Hauself neben sich. „Hast du das gesehen?", wollte sie vergnügt wissen. Der Hauself nickte und wandte sich dann etwas fragend zu dem Rest der Anwesenden um. Die großen Augen fielen kurz auf Malfoy, dann auf Ron und Harry, bevor er sich wieder an die junge Frau wandte.  
„Miri sollte sich möglicherweise jetzt zurückziehen.", sagte er zu ihr.  
„Hm?", machte die Frau als Antwort und drehte sich nun ebenfalls um. „Oh!" Als hätte sie eben erst gemerkt, dass noch jemand angekommen ist, sprang sie mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen auf die Füße. Ihre langen braunen Haare fielen dabei nach vorne. Warme braune Augen erwiderten Harrys Blick. Sie schien fast noch ein Teenager zu sein. Möglicherweise war sie das. Ohne zu zögern, trat sie auf sie zu. Ihren linken Arm hielt sie angewinkelt am Körper und umklammerte mit ihm etwas, das nichts anderes als ein Baby-Hauself sein konnte, der sich sofort eine ihrer braunen Strähnen schnappte, sie sich in den Mund schob und dann zufrieden vor sich hin brummte.  
Der Elf, der mit ihr zusammen vor dem Kamin gesessen hatte, stand nun ebenfalls auf. Auch er hatte ein Baby auf dem Arm, das aber zu schlafen schien. Mit deutlich mehr Vorsicht trat er neben die junge Frau und betrachtete Harry und Ron misstrauisch. Er trug einen hübsch bestickten Rock und eine Bluse, die mit Rüschen geschmückt war.  
„Hallo. Draco erwähnte gar nicht, dass ihr auch kommen würdet.", sagte die junge Frau. „Schön euch wiederzusehen.", begrüßte sie Ron und Harry lächelnd.  
Okay. Das bedeutete wohl, dass sie sich kannten. Auch wenn sie ihm bekannt vorkam, konnte Harry sie jedoch nicht zuordnen. Es musste ihm ins Gesicht gestanden haben.  
„Astoria Greengrass", stellte sie sich vor und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Ihr wart mit meiner Schwester Daphne in gleichen Jahrgang.", fügte sie noch mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hinzu.  
„Ja, natürlich.", antwortete Harry und ergriff ihre Hand. Daphne war in Slytherin gewesen, eine Freundin von Pansy. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, glaubte er sich daran zu erinnern Daphne öfters mit einem jüngeren Mädchen gesehen zu haben. Doch Daphne hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise eine derart positive Ausstrahlung gehabt wie ihre Schwester sie hier zur Schau stellte. Trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass auch sie eine Slytherin gewesen war.  
Ebenso einnehmend lächelnd streckte sie ihre Hand anschließend Ron entgegen, der sie eher überrumpelt entgegennahm und schüttelte.  
„Was wollt ihr hier?", verlangte Pansy schließlich zu wissen und stand vom Sofa auf. Mit deutlich feindseligem Blick musterte sie Ron und Harry. „Wenn ihr hier seid, um euch lustig zu machen, solltet ihr sofort wieder verschwinden."  
Blaise schien das für amüsant genug zu halten, um sich zu einem leisen Lachen herabzulassen. Es brachte ihm einen wütenden Blick von Pansy ein.  
Astoria trat wieder einen Schritt zurück und tätschelte ihren kleinen Hauself, der plötzlich gar nicht mehr so entspannt in ihrem Arm lag, sondern eher erschrocken auf die plötzliche Geräuschquelle starrte.  
Währenddessen rührte Malfoy sich nicht. Seine Hand war noch immer über das Ohr des Elfen auf seinem Schoß gelegt. Er musterte Harry etwas intensiver, als diesem lieb war.  
„Hey! Malfoy hat eine Vermisstenmeldung aufgegeben. Wir sind verpflichtet dem nachzugehen.", zischte Ron der jungen Frau entgegen. Astoria beobachtete die Szene deutlich unsicher uns zog sich weiter zurück, ebenso wie der Elf mit dem zweiten Baby, das deutlich anfing den Kopf hin und her zu wälzen, auch wenn dessen Ohren ebenso verdeckt wurden.  
„Oh! Aber natürlich!", entgegnete Pansy sarkastisch. „Millicents Vater und nicht einer der Auroren weit und breit! Marcus halbe Familie und niemanden interessiert es! Uns hat bisher auch niemand aufgesucht, weil meine Mutter weg ist! Und bei Draco ist das plötzlich wichtig!? Und dann ausgerechnet Sankt Potter und sein treudoofer Handlanger!?", regte sie sich auf. Als ihre Stimme schließlich fast ein Schreien war, verzog sich Astoria mit dem Elfen neben sich wortlos.  
„Das ist so offensichtlich nichts weiter als ein Weg eure Position auszunutzen!" Wütend trat sie einen Schritt vor und zog ihren Zauberstab. Ron und Harry reagierten sofort, schon aus reinem Reflex heraus.  
Zabini schien nicht im Geringsten über das was direkt neben ihm passierte beunruhigt zu sein. Sein Lachen hatte zwar aufgehört, aber er betrachtete die Szene doch etwas skeptisch. Fast so, als würde er nicht erwarten, dass irgendeiner von ihnen mehr als Funken aus seinem Zauberstab hervorbringen könnte. Doch Malfoy schien jetzt deutlich unzufrieden mit der Situation. Er drückte den Hauself auf seinem Schoß etwas enger an sich und richtete sich im Sessel auf.  
„Pansy.", sprach er seine Freundin in einem leicht mahnenden Ton an. Es war komisch, dass er sie zurückzupfeifen versuchte. Eine Ähnliche Reaktion wie Zabini sie zeigte, wäre eher passend gewesen. Oder vielleicht ein paar weiter anstachelnde Worte.  
„Wir sind nur hier, um ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Nichts anderes.", versuchte Harry alles etwas zu entschärfen.  
„Spar´s dir, Potter!", keifte sie ihn an, offensichtlich Malfoy komplett ignorierend.  
„Oh wir sind sicher nicht hier wegen der netten Erinnerungen!", ging Ron leider voll auf Pansy ein. „Als ob ich scharf darauf wäre auch nur eine Sekunde in Gegenwart des blasierten Frettchens zu sein!"  
Wie aus dem Nichts standen plötzlich zwei Hauselfen zwischen Pansy und Ron. Der eine hatte ein Outfit an als würde er direkt vom Woodstock Festival kommen inklusive einer Sonnenbrille, deren Gläser mit Blumenblättern verziert waren. Der zweite trug eine Jeans und ein brauchfreies gelbes Top. Ein Haarreif war auf seinen kahlen Kopf gesteckt. Mit bösen Augen musterten sie Ron. Oder zumindest der eine, denn die riesige Sonnenbrille verhinderte, dass die genaue Reaktion des anderen erkennbar war.  
„Lai, Vert.", meldete Malfoy sich direkt zu Wort. Wieder mit einem eher mahnenden Unterton. Unzufrieden sah der Woodstock Elf zurück zu seinem Herrn, welcher nun sehr behutsam den Hauself auf seinem Schoß zurück in den Sessel legte, als er aufstand und neben Pansy trat, wobei er ihr Handgelenk ergriff und sie zwang den Zauberstab zu senken.  
„Wie viele Hauselfen hast du eigentlich!?", eschauffierte Ron sich als sei es eine persönliche Beleidigung, das Dobby nicht der einzige Elf war, der an dieses Anwesen gebunden war. „Sind wohl immer noch nicht genug. Oder warum züchtest du dir neue Sklaven heran?"  
Harry sah, dass dieser Kommentar irgendetwas auslöste. Malfoy verzog kurz das Gesicht vor Wut. Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, hob der Elf mit dem Haarreif eine Hand und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sofort war Ron wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Zabini lachte wieder leise los. Es klang überheblich, als würde er sich über die Dummheit anderer amüsieren, während Harry den Anflug von Panik verspürte.  
„Vert.", sagte Malfoy nur in einem etwas genervten Tonfall, während Pansy anfing zu grinsen. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab nicht weg, aber immerhin richtete sie ihn nicht wieder auf Harry. Doch sie war bereit es jeden Moment zu tun, wenn er auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machte.  
Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Es wäre eine absolute Idiotie hier und jetzt Streit anzufangen und drängte die Panik in seinem Kopf wieder zurück. Das hier war nicht Hogwarts, wo die Lehrer verhindern würden, dass jemandem ernsthaft etwas zustoßen würde und sie waren keine Kinder mehr, die zwar mit ärgerlichen aber nicht lebensgefährlichen Flüchen um sich schmeißen konnten und wo Madame Pomfrey immer sofort zur Stelle war. Außerdem war Harry nicht zu stolz um einzusehen, dass er hier auf verlorenem Posten stand. Er hielt sich vielleicht noch für fähig die drei Slytherins in Schach halten zu können, aber die Hauselfen hatten deutlich gezeigt, dass sie zumindest nicht zulassen würden, dass ihrem Herrn etwas zustoßen würde. Ein Hauself allein war schon eine nicht zu verachtende Hausforderung. Gegen eine Anzahl an Elfen, die er momentan nicht einmal einschätzen konnte, würde er keine Sekunde bestehen können.  
„Wo ist Ron?", wollte er wissen und sah den Hauself an.  
„Tink hat ihn gewarnt! Er soll Master Draco nicht beleidigen!", verteidigte sich der Elf und verschränkte die Arme schon fast trotzig vor der Brust.  
Seufzend fuhr Malfoy sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Er sah wirklich müde aus, als könnte er jeden Moment im Stehen einschlafen.  
Die Interaktion zwischen ihm und seinen Elfen war erstaunlich. Sie hatten keine Angst. Nicht mal ansatzweise. Harry erinnerte sich wie Dobby in Lucius Malfoys Gegenwart sich verhalten hatte, als könnte dieser ihn jeden Moment mit einem Cruciatus Fluch belegen. Wie er zurückgezuckt war, bei jedem Blick der ihm von ihm zugeworfen worden war. Davon war hier nicht das Geringste zu sehen.  
„Wo hast du ihn hingeschickt?", wollte Malfoy wissen.  
„Weg.", antwortete der Elf nur. „Weasley wird etwas Zeit brauchen, um hierher zurückzukommen."  
„Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Das ist nicht in Ordnung.", ergriff Malfoy wieder das Wort. Er hockte sich zu dem Elfen hinunter und sah ihn direkt an.  
„Es ist auch nicht in Ordnung als Gast den Hausherrn zu beleidigen!", entgegnete Vert. „Das Abendessen wird in Kürze fertig sein, Master." Damit war der Elf genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Der zweite Elf war ebenfalls wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
„Er ist im Wald.", antwortete Malfoy schließlich auf Harrys Frage und stand wieder auf. „Apparieren und Dissapparieren wird ihm dort schwerfallen. Erst am Waldrand wird es wieder leichter."  
„Ich gehe davon aus Vert wird ihn nicht wieder zurückholen?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage.  
„Sobald er sich bewegt, finden auch sie ihn nicht mehr wieder. Er wird da von alleine rauskommen müssen.", antwortete Malfoy. „Der Wald ist für jemanden mit den Fähigkeiten eines Aurors ungefährlich.", fügte er dann noch hinzu.  
„Nun, wir sollten die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.", fügte Pansy hinzu. „Wenn Weasley es schafft einer zu werden, sind die Anforderungen wohl nicht wirklich besonders hoch."  
„Pansy, es reicht!", fuhr Malfoy sie an.  
„Wie du willst." Sie schien beleidigt, wie sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und trotzig seinen Blick erwiderte. „Ich werde mich jedenfalls nicht mit diesen selbstherrlichen Blendern abgeben!" Damit schritt sie zum Kamin, griff nach einer Keramikdose auf dem Simms und schmiss etwas in das Feuer. „Sag Bescheid, wenn die Gryffindorks weg sind." Dann stellte sie sich in die grünen Flammen, rief ihren Zielort aus und war gleich darauf verschwunden.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Malfoy sich wieder um. Er schien sich kurz zu überlegen wieder im Sessel Platz zu nehmen, doch stattdessen setzte er sich nun ans Ende des ausladenden Sofas in der Nähe, während der in rosa gekleidete Elf sich mit dem Gesicht zur Rückenlehne gedreht hatte und sich offenbar an dem Krach nicht weiter störte.  
Erneut fiel Harry die Skurrilität auf. Hauselfen hielten sich für gewöhnlich im Hintergrund. Hier waren sie äußerst präsent. Nicht nur, dass einer im Arm des Hausherrn geschlafen hatte, nein, der Besuch spielte mit den Babys, direkt am Kamin inmitten der Gesellschaft. Es herrschte keine Angst, die Elfen gaben Widerworte und das wurde anscheinend auch noch akzeptiert. Es schien nicht neu zu sein. Zumindest hatten Zabini und Parkinson nicht den Anschein gemacht überrascht zu sein.  
„Also, Potter, was willst du?", fragte Malfoy und bot ihm mit einer Geste auf das Sofa einen Platz an. Schon alleine das war wieder seltsam und Harry ertappte sich dabei das Möbelstück misstrauisch zu begutachten. Als würde es ihm in den Hintern beißen, wenn er es tatsächlich wagen sollte sich darauf zu setzten. Er entschied sich dafür es trotzdem zu tun, schon allein um nicht unhöflich zu sein. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wieso ihn das interessierte.  
Es passierte nichts. Das Sofa versuchte nicht ihn zu fressen und er konnte genau sehen, dass Malfoy sich an der Stelle einen Kommentar verkniff. Sein Zögern war offensichtlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Er drehte sich so, dass er Zabini noch im Blickfeld hatte.  
Kaum, dass er saß, ploppte plötzlich einer der Hauselfen neben ihm auf. Es war der mit den Woodstock Klamotten. Er hielt Harry ein Tablett hin auf dem eine Tasse mit Tee stand.  
„Oh, Danke.", sagte Harry, schüttete eine Löffel Zucker hinein und nahm die Tasse entgegen. „Lai, nicht wahr?"  
Etwas überrascht erwiderte der Elf seinen Blick, bevor er nickte und sich dann wortlos zurückzog.  
„Du hast deinen Elfen Kleidung gegeben. Wie kommt es, dass sie noch hier sind?", wollte Harry dann doch wissen, während er die warme Tasse zwischen seinen Händen drehte.  
„Sie wollten keine Kleidung. Was sie anhaben ist offiziell Puppenkleidung und damit Spielzeug.", erklärte Malfoy. Harry besah sich den schlafenden Elfen etwas näher. Es sah nicht aus wie Spielzeug. Die Stoffe und die Verarbeitung waren hervorragend. Sofern er das mit seinem beschränkten Wissen beurteilen konnte. Günstig war dieses Spielzeug definitiv nicht gewesen. Außerdem war es interessant, dass ihnen offenbar Kleidung angeboten worden war, die sie abgelehnt hatten. Zumindest wenn das die Wahrheit war.  
„Ich verstehe." Immerhin beantwortete das eine Ungereimtheit. „Nun, zurück zu deiner Mutter. Sofern das für dich in Ordnung ist." Harry warf Zabini einen Blick zu, der noch immer in gerader Haltung im Sessel saß und keinerlei Ambitionen zeigte das zu ändern.  
„Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass ich dir darüber etwas erzählen könnte, von dem Blaise noch nichts weiß.", antwortete Malfoy nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und du hast bereits sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ich verpflichtet bin dir Auskunft zu geben."  
„Du könntest mich ebenso wie Ron im Wald aussetzten lassen.", erinnerte Harry ihn. Zumal er nicht wirklich das Recht hatte sich Zugang zu seinem Haus zu verschaffen und ihn dort auszufragen. Er würde ihn in die Zentrale zu einer Befragung ordern müssen. Dem würde man laut Gesetzt nachkommen müssen.  
„Ich halte mir diese Möglichkeit offen.", entgegnete Malfoy nur trocken. „Ich nehme an, du hast inzwischen mit Andromeda gesprochen? Sicher wirst du keine Zeit verschwendet haben um deinen Unmut über ihren Kontakt zu den Malfoys kundzutun."  
„Habe ich. Aber du scheinst sie so gut um den Finger gewickelt zu haben, dass sie kein Problem in dir sieht." Sie hatte sich ziemlich deutlich ausgedrückt. Weder Narcissa noch Draco Malfoy waren in ihren Augen gefährlich. Sie empfand sogar aufrichtige Zuneigung zu ihnen.  
Er gab seinem Gegenüber einen Moment um zu reagieren, aber Malfoy schien kein Bedürfnis zu haben sich dazu zu äußern.  
„Hatte sie Kontakt zu den anderen Zaubererfamilien, in denen ehemalige Todesser verschwunden sind? Außer Parkinson, was ja ziemlich offensichtlich nun ist.", fragte Harry also direkt weiter.  
„Erwähnte ich das heute früh nicht bereits?", entgegnete Malfoy.  
„Offenbar hast du vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Parkinson und Zabini hier ein und aus gehen. Wer noch?", hakte Harry nach, und führte die Teetasse in seinen Händen zum Mund. Er hatte sich ja schon gedacht, dass die Darstellung über keinen Kontakt außerhalb von Andromeda wohl übertrieben war.  
„Du hast auch nicht nach meinen Kontakten gefragt, Potter, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."  
„Willst du, dass ich deine Mutter finde, oder nicht!?" Warum war er überhaupt in der Zentrale aufgetaucht, wenn er nicht die Absicht hatte mit den Auroren zusammenzuarbeiten?  
Malfoy musterte ihn erneut. Ziemlich genau. Harry spürte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
„Mutter hat kein Dunkles Mal.", sagte Malfoy schließlich.  
„Was?", erwiderte Harry nicht besonders intelligent. Etwas erstaunt sah Harry ihn an. Seine Mutter hatte kein Mal auf ihrem Arm gehabt? War sie nicht eine hingebungsvolle Verfechterin von Voldemorts Ansichten gewesen? Wie ihre fanatische Schwester Bellatrix? Zumindest bis sie gemerkt hatte, wie unglaublich bergab es für sie ging? Dann schien irgendetwas bei Harry im Gedächtnis anzuspringen und er meinte sich daran zu erinnern irgendwann einen Artikel gelesen zu haben, in dem das auch bereits erwähnt worden war. Er schob diesen Gedanken beiseite. Versuchte Malfoy seiner Frage nur auszuweichen? „Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage.", sagte er schließlich.  
Malfoys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Seine Lippen waren aufeinandergepresst und offensichtlich versuchte er etwas zurückzuhalten. Für einen Moment sah es nicht so aus, als würde ihm das gelingen. Doch dann wandte er den Blick nur ab uns sah zu Boden. Während Harry noch versuchte einen Sinn hinter dieser Reaktion zu finden, bemerkte er, dass Zabini wieder angefangen hatte leise vor sich hin zu lachen. „Habt ihr Auroren euch denn überhaupt nicht mit dem Verschwinden der Todesser beschäftigt?", wollte er nun wissen und beugte sich in seinem Sessel etwas nach vorne. Trotz des Lachens, sah er keineswegs amüsiert aus. Mit einem scharfen Blick musterte er Harry. Fast schien es, als wäre er kurz davor ihm ins Gesicht zu springen. „Landen die Vermisstenmeldungen direkt auf dem `zum Archivieren´ Stapel?"  
Harry verstand nicht wirklich, warum Zabini nun auf einmal meinte sich einbringen zu müssen. Außer zu Lachen hatte er bisher keinen Beitrag geleistet. Warum war er überhaupt hier? Harry hatte in Hogwarts nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass Zabini mit Malfoy befreundet gewesen ist. Zabini war immer mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht herumgelaufen, als wäre jeder um ihn herum seiner Aufmerksamkeit unwürdig. Selbst die anderen Slytherins oder sogar die Lehrer. Er hatte sich zwar mit einigen der Slytherins, Malfoy auch darunter, hin und wieder abgegeben, aber es hatte auf Harry immer gewirkt, als würde er sie lediglich gerade so in seiner Nähe ertragen. Ihnen erlauben seine Anwesenheit zu genießen. Gar nicht so unähnlich zu dem wie Malfoy sich aufgeführt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie nie wirklich Freunde gewesen waren.  
Doch nun schien sich das geändert zu haben. Oder Harry hatte nie erkannt, dass sie befreundet waren. Es musste in der Vergangenheit eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen gegeben haben, denn ansonsten würde es keinen Sinn machen, dass Zabini seinen eigenen Ruf aufs Spiel setzte, um Malfoy Gesellschaft zu leisten. Schließlich hatte dieser gar nicht so Unrecht gehabt, als er gesagt hatte, niemand würde seine Familie mögen. Auch wenn die Malfoys ihr Vermögen nicht verloren hatten, so waren sie in der breiten Öffentlichkeit definitiv nichts anderes als Abschaum, der unverständlicherweise jeglicher Bestrafung entkommen war. Schadete das nicht seinem Image?  
Andererseits hatte Harry bisher auch nichts von einer Verbindung zwischen Zabini und Malfoy gesehen, gehört oder gelesen. Zabinis Karriere interessierte ihn zwar nicht mal ansatzweise, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher bei seinem Berühmtheitsgrad, wäre ihm etwas zu Ohren gekommen. Zumal Molly, Andromeda und Ginny definitiv die Hexenwoche lasen. Und ziemlich enthusiastisch über solche Themen diskutierten.  
Vielleicht wusste es keiner und sie trafen sich nur heimlich in Malfoy Manor oder wo auch immer Zabini inzwischen wohnte, um zusammenzusitzen und sich über die alten Zeiten zu unterhalten. Oder was auch immer sie taten.  
Allerdings zeigte Harry diese Reaktion Zabinis, dass er etwas sehr Offensichtliches übersah. Bevor er hergekommen war, hatte er sich die anderen Vermisstenfälle kurz angesehen. Es war wirklich nicht viel gewesen. Zabinis Überlegung, war gar nicht so verkehrt. Die meisten Fälle waren nicht über die Aufnahme der Daten hinausgegangen. Zumindest nicht wirklich.  
„Das ist mein erster Fall, der mit dem Verschwinden der Todesser zu tun hat.", antwortete Harry also, in der Hoffnung, nicht allzu sehr wie ein Idiot zu klingen. „Ich habe es bisher nicht geschafft mich über all die anderen Meldungen zu informieren.", log er.  
„Vielleicht hättest du Pansy nicht so schnell zurückpfeifen sollen, Draco." Mit deutlichem Missfallen im Gesicht musterte Zabin ihn nun, als wäre er kaum mehr als Dreck unter seinen Schuhen. Den Blick hatte er seit Hogwarts perfektioniert. „Scheint mir, als hätte sie gar nicht so falsch gelegen."  
Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Malfoy zu. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sah er aus, als würde er vor Verzweiflung zusammenbrechen, wie er da vor sich auf den Boden starrte. Doch dann, als er wieder aufsah, und Harrys Blick erwiderte, war nichts mehr davon zu sehen. Sein Gesicht war wieder neutral. Ausdruckslos. Als hätte er eine Maske aufgesetzt, die alles verbarg, was er nicht zeigen wollte.  
„Ich denke, du solltest gehen, Potter.", sagte er mit einer Stimme, so eiskalt, dass es Harry fast schien, als würde die Temperatur im Raum sinken.  
„Ich versuche dir zu helfen, Malfoy." Harry stellte die Tasse in seiner Hand auf dem Tisch ab. Er spürte selbst, wie er langsam wütend wurde. Er versuchte wirklich sich mit diesem Fall zu befassen. Es war dämlich. Aber er wollte Narcissa wirklich finden. Nicht weil ihm Malfoy leidtat oder weil er es nicht verdient hatte, denn das war ihm ehrlich gesagt egal. Er wollte sie finden, weil Andromeda ihre Schwester wiederhaben wollte. Und weil es sein verdammter Job war!  
Doch Malfoy gab nun ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Natürlich. Immer zur Stelle, wenn ein Retter gebraucht wird, nicht wahr?" Die Worte waren pures Gift, das über Malfoys Lippen floss. „Ich wiederhole mich nicht erneut, Potter. Raus."  
Aufgebracht stand Harry auf. Wütend sah er Malfoy an, welcher nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte. Seine Worte waren so voller Ablehnung und Hass gewesen, doch in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich nicht die Spur einer Regung. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Malfoy!?", wetterte Harry. „Will es nicht in deinen engstirnigen Kopf gehen, dass…", Plötzlich war es dunkel um ihn herum, er hörte Wind in Baumkronen rascheln, Knacken um ihn herum, irgendwo brummte etwas und es war plötzlich wirklich kalt. „… ich diesen Fall ernsthaft… bearbeiten… will."  
Seufzend holte Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Lumos." Er stand im Wald. Natürlich stand er im Wald. Und hatte den Rest seines Satzes einem ziemlich unbeeindruckt aussehenden Baum entgegengeschleudert.  
Vielleicht sollte er es einfach lassen. Den Fall im Regal verstauben zu lassen, klang auf einmal sehr verlockend.  
„Expecto Patronum.", beschwor Harry seinen Hirsch. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht begrüßte er seinen Patronus und streichelte seinen Hals entlang, auch wenn seine Hand direkt durch die silbrig-weißen Schwaden ging. Der Hirsch schien die Geste immer sehr positiv entgegenzunehmen und neigte sich sogar seinem Beschwörer entgegen. Außerdem war die Anwesenheit seines Hirsches immer sehr angenehm. „Lust auf einen Nachtspaziergang?", fragte Harry. Allein die Anwesenheit des Patronus würde die meisten Gefahren direkt verscheuchen. Und seine Umgebung war plötzlich hervorragend sichtbar, sodass er das Licht seines Zauberstabs wieder ausschaltete und einfach loslief.


	4. Chapter 4

Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in der Magengegend zog Harry das nächste Foto aus Andromedas blauer Box. Es zeigte Malfoy, wie er in einem Sessel in Andromedas Wohnzimmer saß und schlief. Sein Kopf war leicht zur Seite gedreht, die Gesichtszüge entspannt. Seine Atmung ging ruhig. Auf seinem Schoß saß Teddy. Die kurzen Arme waren um Malfoys Bauch geschlungen und der kleine Junge hatte sein Gesicht in der Brust des Mannes vergraben. Auch Teddy war offenbar irgendwo im Traumland verschwunden und sabberte das grüne Hemd voll an dem sein Gesicht lehnte. Malfoy hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und verhinderte so, dass er zur Seite wegrutschte. Mit einem Blick auf die Rückseite, konnte Harry ein Datum in Andromedas Handschrift erkennen. Oktober. Also Anfang des Monats erst.  
Seufzend ließ Harry das Bild nach unten auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen, zu den anderen Fotos, die er sich bereits angesehen hatte. Als er gestern nach Hause gegangen war, hatte er sich schlafen gelegt mit der Absicht den Fall zu ignorieren. Heute Morgen beim Aufstehen hatte er sich nicht mehr so sicher gefühlt und dann war da diese dämliche blaue Fotobox, die auf seinen Schreibtisch gestanden hatte. Zunächst hatte er noch versucht sich mit einer anderen Vermisstenmeldung zu beschäftigen. Nun war fast der gesamte Inhalt der Box durch seine Hände gewandert.  
Er würde diesen Fall nicht ignorieren. Nicht nachdem er so viele Fotos gesehen hatte. Fotos auf denen Narcissa lachte, ihre Schwester umarmte, zusammen mit ihr kochte, sich um den Garten kümmerte, mit Teddy fangen spielte, ihm aus einem Buch vorlas oder Dreck aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
Harry war vorher nie aufgefallen, wie schön Narcissa Malfoy tatsächlich war. Aber auf den Fotos, trotz der Falten, die sich langsam abzeichneten, trotz der weißen Strähnen, die ihr blondes Haar durchzogen, war sie eine wirklich bildschöne Frau. Mit einem Lachen auf dem Gesicht, sah sie aus als wäre sie gerade erst zwanzig. So verkniffen, wie sie immer dreingeblickt hatte, wenn Harry sie gesehen hatte, hatte er ernsthaft daran gezweifelt, dass sie die nötige Muskulatur besaß, um zu lachen.  
Und dann waren da noch die Bilder von Malfoy selbst. Es waren nicht so viele, wie von seiner Mutter. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nicht so häufig zu Besuch gewesen. Er lachte auch nicht. Doch es reichte, wenn er nur lächelte, und sofort sah Harry die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter. Er wirkte so sympathisch. Freundlich. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry ihn überhaupt wirklich lächeln sah. Er war das überlegene Grinsen oder das abfällige Lachen gewohnt. Es war ein riesen Unterschied.  
Schon fast genervt zog Harry das nächste Foto aus der Box. Es zeigte Narcissa und Draco Malfoy zusammen. Sie standen vor Andromedas Kamin. Narcissa trug ein langes schwarzes Kleid. Ihre Haare fielen in Kaskaden ihren Rücken herab. Sie lachte glücklich, winkte in die Kamera, dann drehte sie sich ihrem Sohn zu, zog sich etwas hoch zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte und zurück in die Kamera schaute.  
Malfoy lachte nicht. Aber er lächelte. Als Antwort auf ihren Kuss drückte er seine Lippen gegen ihre Schläfe. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.  
Harry konnte sehen, warum Malfoy so felsenfest überzeugt gewesen ist nicht zurückgelassen worden zu sein. Die Zuneigung, die Narcissa ihrem Sohn entgegenbrachte, war beinahe mit den Händen greifbar. Diese Frau hätte ihren Sohn niemals freiwillig verlassen!  
Harry drehte das Bild um. August. Also vor etwa zwei Monaten.  
Das nächste Bild zeigte Teddy, wie er zusammen mit Narcissa im Garten auf dem Boden saß und diese mit dem Zauberstab eine Lichtkugel über den Boden flitzen ließ. Hazel jagte dem Licht fieberhaft hinterher und versuchte es offenbar einzufangen. Teddy lachte. Juni.  
Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen. Wie konnte er das nicht bemerkt haben?  
Endgültig genervt griff er nach dem Fotostapel auf seinem Schreibtisch und warf die Bilder zurück in ihre Box. Er hatte es begriffen. Er verstand, warum Andromeda ihre Schwester wiederhaben wollte. Warum sie die beiden Malfoy anders wahrnahm als er das tat. Hatte sie recht? War er es, der die Situation falsch sah? Würden sie sich anders benehmen, wenn Edward nicht gestorben wäre? Würde Narcissa Zeit mit ihrer Schwester verbringen, wenn ihr muggelgeborener Ehemann noch da wäre?  
Andererseits schien sie Teddy ja wirklich geradezu zu vergöttern. Und schließlich war er ja unweigerlich ein Produkt das ohne ihren Ehemann nie entstanden wäre. Also abgesehen davon, dass sein Vater ein Werwolf gewesen ist.  
Als hätte die Fotobox ihn beleidigt, drückte Harry den Deckel wieder darauf und schob sie von sich weg. Er wusste nicht wie lange er sie mit seinem Todesblick angestarrt hatte, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte und ihn zusammenfahren ließ.  
„Harry?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten öffnete Hermine die Tür und trat ein. Es war offensichtlich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie wirkte vollkommen zerknirscht. Wortlos setzte sie sich auf den freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und mied seinen Blick.  
„Ist etwas passiert?", wollte er schließlich wissen.  
„Ich…", fing sie an. „Ron hat mir von deinem neuen Fall erzählt.", sagte sie dann. Rons Schicht fing erst am Nachmittag an, aber er stand in der Regel zusammen mit seiner Freundin auf, um mit ihr frühstücken zu können. Hatte er ihr erst heute früh davon erzählt? Würde sie ihn jetzt auch versuchen davon zu überzeugen sich nicht weiter mit diesem Fall zu beschäftigen? Denn nach diesen Bildern würde sie mit Sicherheit überhaupt keine Chance mehr haben das zu bewerkstelligen. Andererseits hatte Hermine sich in der Angelegenheit Malfoy sehr zurückgehalten. Während Ron ohne ein Tuch vor den Mund zu nehmen herumgewettert hatte, hatte sie sich kaum dazu geäußert. In letzter Zeit hatte sie eher einen genervten Eindruck gemacht, wenn das Thema aufgekommen war.  
Harry sah, wie ihr Blick auf der blauen Fotobox hängen blieb. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu. „Ich denke, ich bin wahrscheinlich die Letzte, die Narcissa vor ihrem Verschwinden gesehen hat."  
Baff starrte Harry seine Freundin an. „Was?", brachte er intelligenter Weise hervor.  
„Ich habe mich für ein Abendpicknick mit ihr getroffen. Sie war vorher bei Andromeda.", sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. „Wir waren bis…"  
„Moment, Moment, Moment!" Harry hob seine Hände, um sie zum schweigen zu bringen. Etwas hilflos wirkend wurde sie leiser und verstummte schließlich komplett. „Seit wann, triffst du dich mit Narcissa Malfoy?", wollte er wissen. War das jetzt der neueste Trend? Erst Andromeda und nun Hermine? Wer kam als nächstes? Molly? Warum sollten sie sich überhaupt treffen? Zu einem Picknick auch noch! Und war Hermine nicht ziemlich alles, was Narcissa Malfoy verachtete?  
„Es ging um Draco.", ergriff die junge Frau wieder das Wort. „Er weigert sich weiterhin…"  
„_Draco_?", hakte Harry ungläubig nach. „Hast du auch heimliche Picknickdates mit _Draco_?"  
Hermine gab ein genervtes Geräusch von sich und warf Harry einen angesäuerten Blick zu. „Wenn du aufhören würdest mich zu unterbrechen, wären wir sicherlich schon um einiges weiter.", sagte sie und hob herausfordernd eine ihrer Augenbrauen an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Von ihrem anfänglichen Zögern war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.  
„Du erwartest von mir, dass ich still dasitze und mich nicht darüber wundere, dass du offenbar mit der Todesser Familie Nummer eins deine Freizeit verbringst?", wollte Harry aufgebracht wissen. Waren plötzlich alle verrückt geworden? Und selbst wenn Hermine, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, sich Andromedas Meinung angeschlossen hatte – Moment! Steckten die beiden unter einer Decke? Das würde erklären, warum sie so gelächelt hatte, als sie die Fotobox gesehen hatte. Wieso wussten weder Harry noch Ron davon? Warum die Heimlichtuerei? Zumindest ging er davon aus, dass Ron nichts davon wusste. Oder hatte der etwa auch Picknickdates?  
„Ich erwarte von dir, dass du den Mund hältst und mir zuhörst, bevor du mit wüsten Anschuldigungen um dich schmeißt.", verlangte sie in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass ihr Geduldsfaden bereits ziemlich straff gespannt war. Harry war nicht der Meinung, dass sie das Recht dazu hatte gerade die mit dem gestrafften Geduldsfaden zu sein.  
„Okay!", eschauffierte Harry sich. „Wie du willst. Erklär es mir."  
Mit einem warnenden Blick sah die Frau ihn noch einen Moment an, bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ich habe euch von dem anonymen Unterstützer für BELFER erzählt.", fing sie völlig zusammenhanglos an. Harry konnte sich daran erinnern. Hermine hatte ihre damalige Aktion aus Hogwarts im Ministerium durchgesetzt, nachdem sie ihr siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts wiederholt hatte. Die Zauberergemeinschaft hatte eher wenig enthusiastisch darauf reagiert. Das Ministerium hatte ihr auch kaum Mittel zur Verfügung gestellt um darauf aufmerksam zu machen und Interessierte, Spenden oder Mitglieder waren eher rar gesät gewesen. Dann hatte jemand Unbekanntes plötzlich Unsummen angefangen in BELFER zu investieren. Ein Elf hatte sie irgendwo in der Winkelgasse abgefangen und eine Spende seines Herren übergeben. Das war kontinuierlich so weitergegangen. Er hatte nie Forderungen gestellt, nie seinen Namen genannt, nie auf Einladungen reagiert. Jegliche Kommunikation lief nur über diesen Elf. Den außer ihr nie jemand zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Mit dem Geld, dass Hermine so erhalten hatte, war es ihr gelungen so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, dass BELFER eine ernstzunehmende Bewegung geworden war mit der man es sich besser nicht verscherzte. Es hatte bereits Schlagzeilen im Propheten gegeben in denen von harten Strafen berichtet wurde, die über Zauberer und Hexen verhängt wurden, die sich nicht an die Gesetzte zur Regelung magischer Geschöpfe gehalten hatten.  
„Wenn du mir jetzt erzählst, dass der anonyme Spender Narcissa war, muss ich dich leider auf einen Gedächtniszauber hin untersuchen.", kommentierte Harry nur.  
„Nein. Es war nicht Narcissa.", winkte seine Freundin ab. „Es ist Draco."  
„Okay." Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. „Du kennst die Routine."  
„Ich bin nicht verzaubert, Harry.", erwiderte sie angesäuert, ließ ihn aber seinen Detektionszauber für verschiedene Flüche über sie sprechen.  
„Du redest wirr.", antwortete er lediglich, während er ihr eine Phiole mit einem starken Gegengift hinhielt, das verschiedene Toxine beseitigen würde, die sich sehr gerne im Verstand festsetzen und Erinnerungen leichter manipulierbar machten.  
Seufzend ergriff Hermine die Phiole und nahm kommentarlos einen Schluck daraus. Es passierte nichts und Harry konnte nichts finden, das auf eine Beeinflussung hindeutete.  
„Zufrieden?", wollte sie schließlich wissen.  
Schweigend sprach Harry noch ein paar weitere Sprüche und wiederholte einige andere. Nur um sicher zu sein.  
„Wie auch immer." Hermine lehnte sich im Stuhl wieder zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Narcissa und ich haben uns in dem Wald getroffen, der bei Malfoy Manor liegt. Es gibt dort eine Lichtung, auf der wir zusammengesessen haben. Aber später sind wir zusammen zurückgelaufen und haben uns am Waldrand getrennt, als ich wieder wegapparieren konnte. Es muss gegen acht Uhr gewesen sein.", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort und störte sich nicht daran, dass ihr Freund weiterhin Gegen- und Analysezauber auf sie abfeuerte.  
Missmutig steckte Harry seinen Zauberstab schließlich wieder ein. Er hörte ihr zu. Aber so richtig glauben wollte er es noch nicht. An welcher Stelle hatte er denn bitte was verpasst? Und wieso hatte ihm niemand etwas davon erzählt? Immerhin war es doch erwähnenswert, wenn seine beste Freundin und die Erziehungsberechtigte seines Patenkindes mit seinem Erzfeind plötzlich Kontakt pflegten!  
„Harry?", fragte Hermine nach, als er eine Weile still war.  
„Warum?", wollte er wissen. Als sie nur fragend ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog, sprach er weiter. „Wieso erfahre ich jetzt erst davon? Ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, das vielleicht mal bei einem Treffen zu erwähnen?"  
„Ah, Harry, ich war doch zu Beginn selbst unsicher.", gab sie zu. „Ich habe nicht vergessen, was er getan hat."  
„Warum ist er also nun Draco? Und warum triffst du dich mit seiner Mutter im Wald?"  
„Er ist wirklich nicht mehr, wer er in der Schule war. Und Narcissa ist definitiv anders, als ich erwartet habe.", erklärte sie. „Ich habe ihn aufgesucht, als ich herausgefunden habe, wohin der Elf gehört, der immer die Spenden für BELFER brachte. Du erinnerst dich, es hatte angefangen kurz nachdem Lucius Malfoy verschwunden ist."  
Nickend lehnte Harry sich nun auch in seinem Stuhl zurück. Damals hatten Ron, Neville und er gerade ihre halbe Ausbildung an der Aurorenakademie beendet und sind in den richtigen aktiven Dienst versetzt worden. Sie hatten ohnehin nur das Kurzprogramm dort erhalten und waren die ganze Zeit über bereits als Auroren aktiv gewesen bei kleineren Einsätzen.  
„Es hat mich verrückt gemacht, nicht zu wissen, wer mir solche großzügigen Spenden zukommen ließ. Letztendlich erkannte ich aber ein Etikett an der Kleidung des Elfen, konnte so den Hersteller finden und habe ihm dann entlockt, wer die Kleidung in Auftrag gegeben hat. Ich bin genauso aus allen Wolken gefallen wie du.", erzählte Hermine weiter und Harry konnte etwas Stolz heraushören. „Ich wollte ihm sein Gold ins Gesicht zurückwerfen und ihn zum Teufel schicken."  
„Bist du im Wald gelandet?", wollte Harry wissen. Ihm war bekannt, dass, auch wenn Hermine nicht so aussah, sie hatte eine bunte Ansammlung an Beleidigungen in ihrem Wortschatz, den sie sehr gut zu nutzen wusste.  
„Nein.", grinste sie. „Das habe ich allerdings eher Draco zu verdanken. Wenn es nach Vert ginge, wäre ich spätestens nach dem Wort Frettchen verschwunden gewesen."  
Jetzt musste auch Harry kurz grinsen. „Also?"  
„Ich habe schließlich bemerkt, dass ich von dem gesamten Hauselfenstab umzingelt war. Ibby hat angefangen zu weinen und sich an Draco geklammert. Das hat dazu geführt, dass ich mir die Situation erst einmal angesehen habe." Sie fasste sich an die Stirn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was sie da getan hatte. Währenddessen versuchte Harry sich an Ibby zu erinnern. Hatte er diesen Namen gehört? Nein. Der Name war nicht gefallen. Wahrscheinlich war das eines der Kinder gewesen. Zumindest würde die beschriebene Reaktion passen. Na ja, zumindest außer, dass es Malfoy war an den dieser Elf sich geklammert hatte. Und dass er ihn die ganze Zeit bereits auf dem Arm gehabt haben müsste. Was Hermine sicher aufgefallen wäre. Oder?  
„Du weißt wie Kreacher zu Beginn war. Hauselfen sind zwangsläufig an die Befehle der Einwohner gebunden. Aber wirkliche Loyalität ist etwas, dass sie sich verdienen. Und Draco hatte das definitiv. Außerdem war es wirklich seltsam, dass Ibby einfach geduldet wurde, wie sie sich da an ihn krallte. Er hat sogar schützend einen Arm um sie gelegt. Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich bin im falschen Haus gelandet."  
Zumindest diese Situation konnte Harry einigermaßen nachvollziehen. Es war wirklich sehr seltsam gewesen wie die Hauselfen sich benommen hatten. Und dass das geduldet worden war.  
„Also habt ihr einfach beschlossen eine geheime Freundschaft abzuschließen?", hakte Harry nach.  
„So einfach ist das nicht." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und ihre Augen wanderten wieder zu der blauen Fotobox. „Ich habe mit den Elfen gesprochen, mir die Situation angesehen. Er behandelt sie mit Respekt, wollte sie freilassen, sie für ihre Arbeit bezahlen und alles andere. Aber sie haben abgelehnt. Und als Tink mir dann von Ibby erzählt hat… ich weiß auch nicht, Harry. Es hat alles auf einmal keinen Sinn mehr gemacht. Andromeda scheint Recht zu haben mit ihrer Sicht. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch. Er hat Mist gebaut, aber seine Situation war wirklich nicht einfach."  
„Du wusstes also auch davon schon vorher?"  
„Natürlich! Jedes Mal, wenn Teddy Sasa oder Coco erwähnt hat, habe ich erwartet, dass auch einer von euch auf den Trichter kommt.", erwiderte sie schon fast vorwurfsvoll und warf Harry einen leicht tadelnden Blick zu, dass er die Verbindung nicht gesehen hatte. In diesem Moment, fühlte er sich auch unglaublich dämlich. Er hatte die beiden für Kinder aus Andromedas Bekanntenkreis gehalten. Sie traf sich dauernd mit anderen Leuten und ließ die Kinder zusammen spielen. Harry hatte sogar angesprochen Sasa und Coco zu Teddys Geburtstag im April einzuladen, da sein Patenkind offenbar so begeistert in letzter Zeit von den beiden war. Nun verstand er, warum Andromeda eher zurückhaltend auf diese Idee reagiert hatte.  
„Oh man…", murmelte er nur und fasste sich genervt von seiner eigenen Dummheit an die Stirn. Er war nicht einmal in die Richtung mit seinen Gedanken gedriftet.  
„Harry, ich weiß, das ist für dich schwer zu verstehen, aber wir haben nicht die Zeit das alles sacken zu lassen. Narcissa ist jetzt vier Tage verschwunden. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass in einer solchen Situation wie sie wir hier haben, nach einer Woche jemanden lebend wiederzufinden an ein Wunder grenzt. Also bitte, Harry, bitte! Wir müssen sie finden!", flehte sie. Und sie meinte es wirklich ernst. Harry konnte sehen, wie viel es ihr bedeutete. Und er musste zugeben, er bekam es nicht so richtig hin die Situation komplett zu erfassen, aber er würde seine beste Freundin in dieser Lage sicher nicht im Stich lassen. Zumal er eh nicht vorhatte den Fall zu den Akten zu legen.  
„Ich will sie ja finden.", antwortete er. „Aber ich muss dir sagen, ich habe keine große Hoffnung. Die Akten zu den verschwundenen Todessern sind praktisch leer, die verantwortlichen Auroren wissen noch weniger als auf den Vermisstenanzeigen steht und Malfoy hat deutlich gezeigt, dass er nicht daran interessiert ist zu kooperieren.", fasste er seine eher aussichtslose Sache zusammen. „Ich schätze, ich sollte mir ansehen, wo ihr euch getrennt habt. Aber nach vier Tagen noch etwas zu finden wäre schon deutlich mehr Glück als ich erwarte. Ich wollte mich in der Winkelgasse umhören, ein paar Kontakte befragen, vielleicht findet sich ja etwas. Narcissa Malfoy ist definitiv keine unauffällige Person."  
Zustimmend nickte Hermine. „Ja, da können wir anfangen. Ich werde auch unter meinen Kontakten nachfragen und dann… was meinst du damit die Akten sind praktisch leer und die Auroren wissen nichts?", stockte sie plötzlich und sah ihn interessiert an.  
Irritiert erwiderte er ihren Blick. „Die Vermisstenfälle der ehemaligen Todesser.", wiederholte er. „Keiner hat sich um sie gekümmert. Keiner wollte sie finden."  
Hermines Augen wurden immer größer. „Ihr… seid verpflichtet Vermisstenmeldung für einen bestimmten Zeitraum nachzugehen, Harry. Erst wenn sich dann keine Spuren aufzeigen, dürft ihr den Fall zu den Akten legen. Und bei einem solchen Massenverschwinden, ist gar nicht daran zu denken!", sagte sie dann. „Ich erwartete eher, dass jeden Moment ein eigener Untersuchungsausschuss dafür gebildet würde."  
„Ich… was hat Ron dir erzählt? Keiner hier sucht nach den Todessern. Das ist wie eine unausgesprochene Abmachung. Ich weiß nicht, was die anderen machen, wenn sie offiziell mit dem Fall beschäftigt sind, aber sicher nicht sich um ihn kümmern.", fasste er kurz zusammen. Er hatte erst verstanden in was für einem Rahmen das tatsächlich ablief, als er versucht hatte in die Akten zu sehen und da tatsächlich rein gar nichts drin war. Ihm war klar, dass er sich sehr viele Seitenhiebe holen würde, wenn publik wurde, dass er nicht vorhatte seinen Fall ebenfalls so zu ignorieren. Das war ihm aber ziemlich egal.  
„Das ist ja…!", regte Hermine sich auf und sprang wütend auf die Füße dabei. „Ich fasse es nicht!" Dann wurde sie kreidebleich. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott! Pansy hat nicht übertrieben! Oh nein! Draco wird denken, du willst dich nur über ihn lustig machen! Und dass du deshalb den Fall überhaupt übernommen hast!"  
„Hermine?", fragte Harry unsicher und trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. So bleich wie sie aussah, befürchtete er sie könnte jeden Moment umkippen. Doch bevor er sie wieder zurück auf den Stuhl dirigieren konnte, schnappte sie sich seine Hand und zog ihn mit einer Kraft mit sich, die ihn immer wieder erstaunte. Noch bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wieder richtig gefunden hatte, war sie mit ihm auch schon aus seinem Büro raus. Zielsicher steuerte Hermine den Ausgang aus der Aurorenabteilung an.  
„Hermine, wo willst du hin?", wollte er wissen, leistete aber keinen Wiederstand. Er wusste es besser, als sich in ihrem Zustand gegen sie aufzulehnen. Doch sie warf ihm nur einen wirschen Blick zu und wäre dabei fast mit einem anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zusammengeprallt.  
Schließlich kamen sie bei den Ausgängen an, wo immer einiges los war. Leute kamen an und gingen den ganzen Tag in Hülle und Fülle. Nur des nachts und am Sonntag war mal weniger los. Hermine steuerte auf einen der großen Kamine zu. Erst dort ließ sie auch Harry los, um nach dem Flohpulver zu greifen und es in die Flammen zu schmeißen, welche sofort grün aufloderten. Sogleich zog sie ihn mit sich in die Flammen und rief ihre eigene Adresse aus.  
Kaum eine Sekunde später traten sie in dem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer seiner beiden besten Freunde aus dem Kamin. Automatisch wollte Harry nach der Bürste greifen, um den Ruß von sich zu streichen, doch Hermine griff direkt nach ihrer eigenen Dose mit Flohpulver.  
„Oh! Hey! Was macht ihr denn hier?", kam es überrascht, aber erfreut von der Tür, die in den Flur führte. Ron grinste breit und trat auf sie zu. In dem Moment drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Sofort blieb Ron stehen. „Okay, was habe ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?", wollte er wissen und sah hilfesuchend zu Harry, da seine Freundin sich wieder mit dem Flohpulver beschäftigte.  
Harry zog nur die Schultern hoch und gab ihm damit zu verstehen, dass er selbst nicht wirklich wusste, was hier vor sich ging. Gleich darauf wurde er erneut gepackt und in grüne Flammen gezogen.  
„Malfoy Manor!", rief Hermine ihren nächsten Zielort aus.  
WAS?!  
Doch bevor er irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, wurde er auf der anderen Seite auch schon ausgespuckt. Hustend trat er aus dem Kamin. Er stand im gleichen Salon, wie erst gestern. Nur das jetzt niemand hier war. Dennoch, anscheinend hatte Hermine Zugang über das Kaminsystem und wurde hier als Gast akzeptiert. Wie nahe genau standen sich die beiden, dass Malfoy es offenbar für angebracht hielt ihr jederzeit nach eigenem Ermessen Zugang zu gewähren?  
„Tink!", hörte er Hermine erfreut rufen und als Harry sich in entsprechende Richtung drehte, sah er den Elf. Heute hatte er einen Smoking an.  
„Miss Granger.", begrüßte der Elf. „Wir erwarteten Sie erst morgen zum Lunch. Es ist natürlich immer eine Freude Sie hier zu haben."  
WAS?!  
„Tink muss jedoch eine Warnung aussprechen, Mr. Potter. Der einzige Grund, warum Sie Zugang gewährt bekommen haben, ist Ihre Begleitung. Sie sollten ihre Worte dieses Mal weise wählen.", wandte er sich dann an Harry.  
WAS?  
„Tink, wir müssen mit Draco reden. Ist er hier?", wandte Hermine sich an den Elfen.  
„Hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt.", schallte es durch den Raum. Zabini stand in der geöffneten Doppeltür, die in den ausladenden Flur führte. Hermine nickte dem Hauselfen einmal dankend zu, dann eilte sie auf den Mann zu, der ihr entgegenkam.  
„Blaise!", begrüßte sie ihn. Langsam fühlte Harry sich wie im völlig falschen Film. Er sah zu, wie Hermine den Slytherin flüchtig umarmte. „Was soll das heißen?", wollte sie dann wissen.  
„Ich denke, es ist der Prophet. Hast du es gelesen?", antwortete dieser nur. „Warum hast du den mitgebracht?", fragte er dann und nickte in Harrys Richtung. Seiner Tonlage war unschwer anzuhören, dass er wenig begeistert von seiner Anwesenheit war. Das ließ Harry sich aus seiner Starre lösen. Er ignorierte Zabinis giftigen Blick und ging auf die beiden zu.  
Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, als würde sie sich jetzt erst daran erinnern, dass er ja auch hier war. Dann drehte sie sich wieder dem Slytherin zu und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung in Harrys Richtung, als wäre seine Anwesenheit momentan völlig bedeutungslos. „Nein. Ich kam nicht dazu, bevor ich herkam. Was ist mit dem Propheten?"  
„Kimmkorn hat einen Artikel über Narcissa verfasst.", antwortete Zabini.  
„Oh nein.", murmelte Hermine und schloss die Augen, um sich zu fassen. Sie atmete einmal tief ein, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf den dunkelhäutigen Mann vor sich richtete. „Draco? Wie schlimm ist es?"  
„Keine Ahnung." Zabini zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin hergekommen, als ich den Artikel entdeckt habe. Da hatte er sich schon zurückgezogen."  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie und Zabini sahen sich einige Sekunden wortlos in die Augen, dann schob sie sich an dem Mann vorbei und lief zielsicher in den Flur. Kommentarlos folgte Zabini ihr und weil Harry keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte, ging er ebenfalls mit.  
Offenbar kannte seine Freundin sich hier aus, denn sie zögerte nicht ein Mal auf ihrem Weg zur großen Treppe, hoch und dann zu einer geschlossenen Tür.  
Ohne zu zögern hämmerte Hermine mit der Faust dagegen. „Draco!?", rief sie. Es passierte nichts. Irritiert und interessiert betrachtete Harry die Situation. Es wirkte noch immer seltsam. Skurril. Unwirklich. Seine beste Freundin schien sich hier hervorragend auszukennen, Zabini schien mit ihr befreundet und sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Malfoy.  
Doch es kam keine Antwort, egal wie oft sie gegen die Tür hämmerte.  
„Ich war die letzte, die Narcissa gesehen hat.", rief sie schließlich durch die Tür. Zabini sah sie irritiert an, doch bevor er auch nur die Gelegenheit hätte nachzufragen, wurde die schwere Holztür aufgerissen.  
Malfoy stand im Türrahmen. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Seine Haare waren völlig durcheinander und standen in alle Richtungen ab, die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen konnte man nun gar nicht mehr übersehen und dazu kam, dass die Augen rot unterlaufen und aufgequollen waren. Zweifellos hatte er gerade erst geheult. Verzweiflung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry ihn so sah.  
„Was soll das heißen?", wollte er mit brüchiger Stimme wissen. Der Blick mit dem er Hermine betrachtete, war geradezu bohrend.  
„Oh Draco." Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln erschien auf Hermines Lippen und sie griff nach oben und wischte ihm mit den Fingern über seine Wangen. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich erfuhr erst heute davon, sonst wäre ich eher gekommen."  
Malfoy ignorierte ihre Geste vollkommen und ließ es zu, dass sie ihm die restlichen Spuren seiner Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Du hast Mutter gesehen?", verlangte er erneut nach einer Erklärung. Seine Stimme war diesmal fest und voller Ungeduld.  
„Wir haben abends auf der Lichtung im Wald gepicknickt. Anschließend sind wir zusammen zum Waldrand gelaufen und haben uns dort getrennt. Es muss gegen acht Uhr gewesen sein. Sie wollte einen Spaziergang zurück machen.", fasste Hermine erneut zusammen.  
„Also ist sie _hier_ irgendwo verschwunden?", schlussfolgerte Malfoy. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob er sich an Hermine vorbei und in den Flur. Erst jetzt schien er zu realisieren, dass noch andere Personen anwesend waren. Während er den anderen Slytherin nur mit einem knappen Blick bedachte, blieben seine Augen etwas länger an Harry haften. Einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich gegenseitig an. Überraschung spiegelte sich in den grauen Augen wider. Ein unsicherer Blick fiel wieder zurück auf Hermine, die ihm nur zulächelte, dann entschied er sich offenbar dazu Harry komplett zu ignorieren und lief an ihm vorbei und den Weg entlang, den sie soeben gekommen waren. Zabini holte zu ihm auf und Hermine ergriff Harrys Arm beim Vorbeigehen und zog ihn mit sich ebenfalls Malfoy hinterher.  
Keiner sprach. Aber das war wohl auch unnötig. Es war offensichtlich, wohin Malfoy wollte und wenn sie den Weg untersuchen wollten, würde er mit Sicherheit einen Beitrag leisten können. Je nachdem wo Hermine und Narcissa sich getrennt hatten, war der Weg auf dem sie hatte verschwinden können überschaubar. Sie waren mit dieser Information deutlich weiter, als mit der Information, sie sei bei Gringotts gewesen.  
Als sie wieder im Erdgeschoss ankamen, warteten bereits drei Elfen auf sie am Fuß der Treppe. „Master Draco.", sprach Tink den Hausherren an. „Sie haben bislang noch nichts zu sich genommen. Sollen wir ein Frühstück zubereiten oder den Lunch vorziehen?", fragte er. Die beiden anderen Elfen, standen hinter Tink und sahen ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen. Der eine hatte ein buntes Kleid mit Blümchen an und einen Strohhut auf dem Kopf, der andere etwas das aussah wie eine Badehose und eine offene Jeansjacke. Es wirkte beides seltsam.  
„Das ist unnötig.", antwortete Malfoy.  
„Werden Ihre Besucher uns dann später beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Tink als nächstes, als Malfoy an ihm bereits vorbei und auf die Tür zuschritt.  
„Ja.", antwortete ihm stattdessen Zabini und auch Hermine bejahte die Frage sowohl für sich selbst als auch für Harry, der definitiv keine Lust hatte hier und jetzt eine Diskussion mit ihr anzufangen. Er versuchte noch immer zu verstehen was genau vor sich ging.  
Wind blies ihnen entgegen, als sie das Haus verließen und schließlich, als sie das Anwesen verlassen hatten, apparierte Hermine an den Ort, an dem sie sich vor vier Tagen von Narcissa getrennt hatte. Sie folgten ihrer Spur und standen wie erwartet direkt am Waldrand. Malfoy Manor war von hier aus gut zu sehen. Es war nicht weit. Ein paar hundert Meter vielleicht.  
„Hier haben wir uns getrennt.", sagte Hermine. „Du kennst die Lichtung, Draco. Wir sind auf direktem Wege hierhergelaufen."  
„Dann sollten wir den Weg ablaufen und sehen, ob wir etwas entdecken.", schlug Zabini vor, während Hermine bereits ihren Zauberstab hervorgezogen hatte und ohne Zweifel irgendwelche Analysezauber vor sich hinmurmelte, um herauszufinden, ob Überbleibsel ungewöhnlicher Magie nachzuweisen waren. Harry sah sich zunächst generell um. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen teils heftig geregnet. Jegliche Spuren, die auf dem weichen Boden hier möglicherweise entstanden waren, waren heute mit Sicherheit nicht mehr zu sehen. Dennoch suchte er die Gegend ab, sprach seine eigenen Zauber und konnte beobachten, dass Malfoy ähnliches tat. Zabini hingegen sah sich zwar um, war aber anscheinend nicht wirklich bewandert auf diesem Gebiet. Nun ja, in die Kamera lächeln zu können, brachte ihn hier nicht weiter und Harry fragte sich auch wie nützlich die Zauber von Hermine und Malfoy waren. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Ausbildung gemacht, die es ihnen ermöglichte verschwundene Leute wiederzufinden?  
Andererseits, es war Hermine. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie ohnehin einfach alles. Und was Malfoy die letzten drei Jahre gemacht hatte, wusste er ohnehin nicht. Er schloss es jedoch nicht aus, dass er und seine Freunde sich selbst mit dem Verschwinden der Todesser beschäftigt hatten. Möglicherweise hatte sich da etwas Wissen angesammelt, dass er hier nutzen konnte. Auch wenn zumindest Zabini etwas unbeholfen wirkte.  
„Weshalb hast du dich mit Mutter getroffen?", durchschnitt Malfoy letztendlich die Stille in der sie arbeiteten.  
„Oh, wir haben über dich gesprochen.", antwortete sie nebenbei, ohne aufzusehen. „Wenn ihr jemand aufgelauert hat, dann macht es Sinn in der Nähe des Anwesens zu warten. Immerhin kann sie nicht direkt auf das Anwesen apparieren und wenn ihr kein Kamin zur Verfügung stand, dann würde sie zwangsläufig am Tor erscheinen müssen. Das kann sich jeder zusammenreimen. Hier ist jedenfalls nichts. Harry?", sprach sie den Gryffindor an, der so direkt angesprochen, sich auf einmal wie auf dem Präsentierteller fühlte. Bisher war er ja fast komplett ignoriert worden.  
„Hier ist nichts.", bestätigte er, was er von Anfang an befürchtet hatte.  
„Was soll das bedeuten?", wollte Malfoy wissen und fixierte Hermine, die sich nun in Richtung des Anwesens orientierte.  
„Ich wollte dich auf der BELFER Gala nächsten Monat haben. Wir haben über Möglichkeiten gesprochen dich dazu zu bringen mich zu begleiten.", antwortete Hermine ihm nebenbei und lief langsam in Richtung des Kiesweges, der auf direktem Weg zum Anwesen führte. Harry fragte sich zwangsläufig, was Ron davon halten würde.  
„Wir haben das längst besprochen.", entgegnete Malfoy mit leicht genervtem Tonfall, folgte ihr aber.  
„Und ich habe dir gesagt, die Sache ist noch nicht beendet." Diesmal sah sie hoch. Ihr Blick sagte jedem ganz klar, dass sie nicht so leicht aufgeben würde.  
„Du weißt, ich habe Recht. Es hat zwei Jahre gedauert, bis BELFER eine ernstzunehmende Institution war.", erwiderte er.  
„Und das habe ich nur durch deine Unterstützung geschafft."  
„Ich habe dir lediglich Gold zur Verfügung gestellt. Die Arbeit hast du getan."  
„Du hast mir _Unsummen_ gegeben. Ohne dich, würde ich ewig mit einer Sammeldose in den Gängen des Ministeriums herumlaufen und keinerlei Beachtung finden."  
„Wir wissen alle, dass das nicht stimmt!" Er machte eine ausladende Geste, die klar machte, dass er Zabini und Harry in dieser Aussage miteinschloss. „Ich habe dir nur die Mittel gegeben, bevor du dir irgendetwas brillantes ausdenken konntest. Mehr nicht. Und wir wissen genau, dass nichts dich aufgehalten hätte. Es hätte nur etwas länger gedauert."  
„Draco…", fing Hermine wieder an, doch Malfoy unterbrach sie direkt wieder.  
„Du weißt, wer deine Mitglieder sind besser als ich. Wenn publik würde, dass ein Malfoy irgendetwas mit BELFER zu tun hat, wäre das eine Katastrophe. Die meisten würden sofort jeglichen Kontakt abbrechen und du und alles, was du je wieder in Angriff nehmen würdest, würde in Verruf geraten!"  
Für einen Moment, blieb es still. Selbst Zabini schien sich nicht einmischen zu wollen. Er schien etwas angespannt und sich nicht wohl zu fühlen. Wie Harry stand er in einigem Abstand zu ihnen, sah zu, rührte sich aber nicht.  
„Das hast du nicht verdient, Draco.", brach Hermine letztlich die Stille wieder. Sie wiedersprach seiner Aussage nicht und Harry wusste ebenso wie sie, dass der Slytherin Recht hatte. Harry war genauso bei jeder BELFER Veranstaltung dabei wie auch Ron, wenn er nicht gerade beruflich verhindert war. Die Mitglieder setzten sich hauptsächlich aus Leuten zusammen, die die Einstellung von Voldemorts Anhängern gegenüber magischen Geschöpfen zutiefst verachtet hatten. Wenn sie erführen, woher das Geld kam, würde es einen unglaublichen Aufruhr geben. Vielleicht würden nicht alle sofort jeglichen Kontakt abbrechen, aber es würde BELFER deutlich zurückwerfen und vielleicht würde es sich nie wieder richtig erholen. Oder zumindest lange Zeit nicht. „Du bist nicht nur dein Nachname.", fügte Hermine noch hinzu und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie hob eine Hand an und versuchte nach Malfoys zu greifen, doch der trat aus ihrer Reichweite hinaus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass ihn diese Unterhaltung nicht kalt ließ. Harry vermochte nicht genau zu erkennen, was für Emotionen sich da in dem blassen Gesicht des Mannes widerspiegelten.  
„Bin ich nicht?", wollte Malfoy dann mit abweisendem Tonfall wissen. „Ich denke, du solltest ein realistischeres Bild der Situation haben." Und wieder fühlte es sich an, als würde die Temperatur rapide abfallen. Ein kalter Schauer jagte Harry über den Rücken. Er sah zu, wie Malfoy sich von Hermine ab- und dem Anwesen zuwandte. „Ich werde die Umgebung am Tor absuchen. Ihr zwei solltet den Weg untersuchen.", sagte er und setzte sich in Bewegung, ohne sie auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Harry überwand die Distanz zu seiner Freundin. Anders als er erwartet hatte, sah sie Malfoy mit Trotz im Gesicht nach.  
Zabini trat noch einmal mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an Hermine heran, sie wechselten einen Blick miteinander, dann nickte sie ihm zu und der Slytherin drehte sich um und lief Malfoy hinterher.


	5. Chapter 5

Schweigend schob Harry sich die Gabel in den Mund und huschte mit den Augen nun zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal den Tisch entlang. Die Skurrilität der Situation nahm einfach nicht ab. Eher stieg sie immer weiter. Und weiter. Und weiter. Es war ihm noch immer nicht begreiflich, wie sie es unter den gegebenen Umständen geschafft hatten sich an den Esstisch zu setzen, ohne dass es in einen Kampf ausgeartet war.  
Sein Blick blieb an Malfoy hängen, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches einen Platz weiter nach rechts Hermine gegenübersaß, die direkt neben Harry Platz genommen hatte. Ziemlich lustlos stocherte der Blonde in seinem eigenen Essen herum. Inzwischen schien er die Nahrung zu einer einheitlichen Masse zusammengeknetet zu haben, in der man keinen großen Unterschied mehr zwischen den einzelnen Komponenten des ursprünglichen Essens erkennen konnte. Seine Umgebung interessierte ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise. Nun, wahrscheinlich würde Harry das auch nicht, wenn er eine Armee an Hauselfen hätte, die jeden platt machen würden, der auch nur Anzeichen zeigte, seiner Feindseligkeit nachzugeben.  
Zu seiner Rechten und somit Harry gegenüber, saß Zabini. Sich offensichtlich unwohl fühlend in der gegebenen Situation huschten auch seine Augen hin und her, während er zögerlich aß. Auf Malfoys linker Seite hatte sich Parkinson niedergelassen. Sie, sowie Astoria und Daphne Greengrass, nun neben Parkinson sitzend, waren bereits bei Malfoy und Zabini gewesen, als Harry und Hermine dort angekommen waren. Offenbar hatten sie sich bei der Spurensuche beteiligt. Parkinson war sofort dazu übergegangen Harry anzufeinden, sobald dieser näher gekommen war, was weniger seltsam war, als die Tatsache, dass sie und Hermine sich lächelnd und mit Wangenküsschen begrüßt hatten. Das hatte das Bisschen Normalität sofort wieder aus den Fugen geschleudert. Daphne Greengrass hatte ihn ignoriert, aber Hermine immerhin zugenickt, während Astoria Greengrass sowohl Harry als auch Hermine freundlich lächelnd begrüßt hatte.  
Zu allem Überfluss war auch noch Ron plötzlich bei ihnen aufgetaucht, sich lauthals beschwerend und nach einer Erklärung für die Freakshow verlangend, wobei er die ganze Zeit versucht hatte seine Freundin von den Slytherins zu trennen und Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. Offenbar hatte ihn Hermines Flohpulverreise nach Malfoy Manor ziemlich beunruhigt, sodass er direkt nach ihrer Abreise ins Ministerium ist und sich in Hermines Abteilung erkundigt hatte, wo sie momentan eigentlich sein sollte. Da allerdings dort keiner eine Ahnung gehabt hatte, war er hierher appariert. Praktischerweise hatten sie ja alle vor der Tür gestanden.  
Als es schließlich so ausgesehen hatte, als würden Parkinson und Ron aufeinander losgehen, war Hermine dazwischen gesprungen. Erstaunlicherweise hatte das nicht nur Ron sofort daran gehindert anzugreifen, sondern auch die Slytherin, die ebenso ihren Zauberstab gesenkt hatte, sodass Harry sich beruhigt zurückhalten hatte könnte. Währenddessen schien Malfoy an Allem kein Interesse zu zeigen, Zabini hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete das Schauspielt wieder mit diesem arrogant überlegenen Blick. Die beiden Greengrass hatten sich ebenfalls rausgehalten. Doch während Daphne sich deutlich auf Parkinsons Seite gestellt und ihre rechte Hand in ihrem Umhang verschwinden lassen hatte, schien Astoria eine gewaltvolle Auseinandersetzung eher abzulehnen und machte keine Anstalten in irgendeiner Form dabei mitzuwirken. Eher hatte sie einen Schritt aus der Gefahrenzone heraus gemacht, um nicht mit hineingezogen zu werden.  
Als Malfoy sich schließlich wortlos einfach umgedreht hatte und gegangen war, löste das die unangenehme Situation wieder auf, denn die Slytherins folgten ihm fast augenblicklich. Als Hermine Anstalten gemacht hatte ebenfalls zurück auf das Anwesen zu gehen, hatte Ron sie zurückgehalten und nach Erklärungen verlangt, woraufhin sie ihm nur die Kurzfassung von dem offenbart, was auch Harry vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erfahren hatte. Hermine setzte ihren Kopf durch und schließlich liefen sie gemeinsam den Slytherins hinterher, wobei Ron an der Haustür erneut von Tink darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass respektloses Benehmen gegenüber dem Hausherrn nicht hingenommen werden würde und auch er nur eingelassen wurde, weil er in Hermines Begleitung war. Der verwirrt, fragende Ausdruck im Gesicht seines besten Freundes war für Harry gut nachvollziehbar. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er sich genauso gefühlt, als ihm langsam dämmerte, dass Hermine in Malfoy Manor anscheinend ein und aus ging. Und das auch noch über den Kamin. Als Harry seinen Hilfe suchenden Blick schließlich auffing, konnte er allerdings auch nur mit den Schultern zucken. Denn so richtig begriffen hatte er das auch alles noch nicht.  
Die Elfen hatten beim Betreten des Hauses alle Anwesenden in den Speisesaal geleitet, wo bereits für jeden ein Gedeck aufgelegt war. Selbst für Ron, der ja doch wirklich sehr unangekündigt aufgetaucht war.  
Schweigend hatten alle sich auf die Stühle niedergelassen und das vorbereitete Essen erschien plötzlich auf dem Tisch, was Harry direkt an Hogwarts erinnerte. Ein Lächeln war über seine Lippen gehuscht. Als er davon hochgesehen hatte, beobachtete Malfoy ihn. In seinem blassen Gesicht war nichts zu lesen gewesen, doch seine Augen waren voller Misstrauen. Dann lenkte ihn Parkinson ab, die ihm etwas von den Kartoffeln auf den Teller tat und dabei in sein Ohr flüsterte, während auch ihre Augen mit Abneigung auf Harry gerichtet gewesen waren. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen war auf ihren Lippen erschienen. Aber Malfoy seufzte lediglich erschöpft, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und griff dann nach einer anderen Schüssel, während Parkinson die Kartoffeln an Greengrass weitergereicht hatte.  
Schließlich schob Hermine Harry ebenfalls eine Schüssel in die Hände, lächelte dabei, wies ihn aber gleichzeitig leise jedoch bestimmt darauf hin, dass er aufhören sollte Malfoy derart anzustarren. Er war ihrem Wunsch nachgegangen, obwohl er nicht der Meinung war gestarrt zu haben und beschäftigte sich daraufhin mehr mit den Speisen um ihn herum, nur um zu beobachten, dass Hermine Essen auf Rons Teller legte, der allerdings darauf starrte, als sein es pures Gift.  
Als alle angefangen hatten zu essen, fing Harry erneut einen Blick von seiner besten Freundin auf. Ein auffordernder, schon fast genervter Blick. Mit einem Ruck, ganz als würde er jetzt erst verstehen, was sie hier alle taten, griff Harry nach seiner Gabel. Er sah Ron sich weiterhin weigern.  
Niemand sagte etwas. Die Anspannung war schon fast mit den Händen greifbar. Es wurde immer unangenehmer. Zumindest für Harry, denn Hermine schien sich einigermaßen wohl zu fühlen, oder zumindest sah es so aus. Malfoy schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, was um ihn herum passierte. Parkinson hatte sich inzwischen gesättigt zurückgelehnt und hielt ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit in der Hand, während sie die Situation beobachtete und zusammen mit Greengrass ab und zu flüsterte. Astoria lächelte freundlich als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Ron weigerte sich weiterhin etwas zu essen. Zabini schien der einzige zu sein, der sich ähnlich unwohl fühlte wie Harry. Was allein schon seltsam war. Er hatte den Mann noch nie so gesehen. Eigentlich immer nur komplett von sich selbst überzeugt. Doch er hatte ihn ja auch nie wirklich privat gesehen. Wer wusste, schon, ob diese Reaktion so seltsam war, wie sie Harry schien.  
Als er mit seinem Essen fertig war, lehnte er sich zurück und nur kurz darauf, verschwanden die leeren Teller und Speisen vom Tisch mit einem leisen `Pling´ und anstatt dessen erschienen Schüsseln mit allerlei Nachtisch. Eis, Kuchen, kandierte Früchte, Pudding, Bonbons und lauter Schokofrösche die munter drum herumsprangen.  
Etwas überrascht zuckte Harry leicht zurück, als einer der Frösche sehr nahe an seinem Gesicht vorbeisprang, aber dann doch auf der Stuhllehne landete und von dort seinen Weg wieder zurück auf den Tisch fand.  
Irritiert betrachtete er das Treiben auf dem Tisch. Hermine, Parkinson, Greengrass und Astoria griffen nach dem Dessert und stellten sich ihren zusammen. Ron schien die Nachspeisen für noch giftiger zu halten, als den Hauptgang, wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck ein Hinweis auf seine Gedanken sein sollte und er schien sich kaum davon abhalten zu können Hermine den Löffel aus der Hand zu schlagen. Währenddessen hielt sich Zabini ebenfalls zurück und schien die Szenerie zu beobachten. Jedoch war er nicht überrascht davon, wie Harry. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Unsicher lächelte Harry zurückhaltend. Zabini zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, betrachtete ihn einen Moment, dann zogen auch seine Mundwinkel sich dezent auseinander, bevor er seine dunklen Augen wieder auf den Rest der Anwesenden richtete. Harry folgte seinem Blick zu Greengrass, die mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dasaß und sich mit Ron ein Starrduell zu liefern schien, während Astoria neben ihr genervt davon zu sein schien. Als Harrys und ihr Blick sich trafen, nickte sie mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung ihrer älteren Schwester, rollte entnervt mit den Augen und lächelte ihn anschließend herzlich an, bevor sie sich eine kandierte Erdbeere in den Mund schob uns sich wieder ihrem Teller zuwandte.  
Harry ließ sich von ihrem Lächeln anstecken. Astoria erschien ihm ziemlich friedliebend und sympathisch. Es sei denn sie versuchte ihn lediglich in Sicherheit zu wiegen, um ihm dann hinterrücks einen Fluch in den Hinterkopf zu feuern. Wer wusste das schon bei Slytherins.  
Malfoy hatte sich ebenfalls in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt. Seine kalten grauen Augen starrten ihm bereits entgegen, als Harry in seine Richtung sah. Das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gefror sogleich, passend zu der rapide fallenden Raumtemperatur, wie er fand. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig einige Sekunden in die Augen und Harry konnte spüren, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Dann unterbrach Zabini den Blickkontakt, indem er sich zu Malfoy beugte, eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was dessen Aufmerksamkeit von Harry wegzog.  
Diesen Moment nutzte Hermine aus, um ihm erneut ihren Ellbogen in die Seite zu bohren und ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuzuwerfen. Die Nachricht war eindeutig. Er sollte aufhören zu starren. Harry verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass Malfoy ihn ebenfalls anstarrte. Stattdessen nickte er zustimmend und sie wandte sich wieder Ron zu und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Bei ihrer momentanen Laune wahrscheinlich eine Morddrohung oder Ähnliches, wenn er sich nicht benahm.  
Als keiner mehr aß, verschwand schließlich jegliches Geschirr und alles Essen vom Tisch. Nur die Tassen und Gläser blieben übrig.  
„Das ist doch lächerlich!", zischte Greengrass schließlich und stand ruckartig auf. Wütend warf sie je Ron und Harry einen Blick zu, bevor sie sich an Hermine wandte. „Was willst du mit den Gryffindorks hier?", verlangte sie zu wissen.  
„Wir Gryffindors…", Hermine betonte dieses Wort, als wollte sie ganz klarstellen, dass sie sich ebenfalls dazu zählte, obwohl Greengrass sie offensichtlich nicht gemeint hatte. „… sind hier, um herauszufinden, was mit den verschwindenden Leuten passiert. Insbesondere mit Narcissa."  
Parkinson verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine saure Zitrone gebissen, während Greengrass mit einem giftigen Blick zu Ron und Harry tief Luft holte, um wahrscheinlich sofort in Widersprüche zu verfallen. Doch Hermine stand nun ebenfalls auf, Greengrass fixierend. „Ich weiß, ich habe euch nicht ernst genommen.", kam sie der Slytherin zuvor. „Es tut mir leid." Harry konnte hören und sehen, dass sie es zutiefst bedauerte. Auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, worum es ging. Allerdings reichte es, um ihr Gegenüber die Lippen aufeinander pressen zu lassen. Hermine sah kurz Astoria und Parkinson an, bevor sie sich wieder an Greengrass wandte. „Ich verstehe es jetzt. Das System, die Gesellschaft hat euch im Stich gelassen. Viel mehr, als ich bislang wahrgenommen habe. Eure Wut und euer Misstrauen sind mehr als verständlich. Aber wir…" Sie legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „… wollen das wirklich aufklären." Sie ließ die Worte etwas im Raum schweben und sah von einem Slytherin zum anderen.  
Astoria reagierte als erstes. Sie stand auf, umrundete den Tisch und fiel Hermine fast schon um den Hals. Die erwiderte die Umarmung sofort. Derweil schienen Parkinson und Greengrass noch unsicher und beobachteten diese Reaktion eher skeptisch.  
„Keiner hier zweifelt an dir.", ergriff Zabini dann das Wort. Er war lässig in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt. „Potter ist das Problem. Und warum Weasley hier ist, entzieht sich vollkommen meiner Kenntnis."  
„Ja.", gab Hermine zu und sah Ron an, den Harry hinter ihr und Astoria nicht wirklich erkennen konnte. „Rons Anwesenheit hier war nicht geplant.", erklärte sie. „Er ist mir einfach nachgerannt."  
„Und das ist für dich überraschend?", eschauffierte dieser sich. Astoria löste sich wieder von Hermine und trat zur Seite, sodass Harry die Wut im Gesicht seines Freundes sehen konnte. Es war vollkommen ersichtlich, dass er die Situation wirklich nicht gut aufnahm. Noch viel schlechter als Harry selbst. Es wäre besser, wenn er nicht hier wäre. Das würde doch alles bloß wieder im Wald enden.  
Misstrauisch sah Ron wieder in die Runde, bevor er aufstand, Hermines Hand nahm und eine ihrer braunen Strähnen hinters Ohr strich. Was er daraufhin sagte, war jedoch so leise, dass Harry es nicht verstehen konnte. Doch die Sorge in Rons Gesicht ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es etwas Ernstes war.  
Völlig unpassend dazu, gab seine Freundin jedoch nur ein genervtes Geräusch von sich und zog ihm ihre Hand weg. „Das hat Harry gleich als erstes getan.", antwortete sie und warf auch ihm nun einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder Ron zuwandte.  
„Du tust gerade so als wäre das völlig abwegig!", entgegnete Ron ihr nun selbst wieder wütend und mit immer wiederholt prüfenden Blicken zu den Slytherins. Astoria schien er komplett zu ignorieren, die weiterhin bei ihnen stand. Dann senkte er seine Lautstärke. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er das tut.", konnte Harry geradeso noch verstehen. Erst jetzt schien Ron sich seines Publikums bewusst zu werden. Er warf einen wütend-misstrauischen Blick in die Runde, bevor er Hermine am Arm packte und sie ziemlich rabiat vom Tisch wegzog.  
„Aua!", protestierte sie, ließ sich aber von ihm in Richtung der großen Doppeltür, die in den riesigen Kaminraum führte, ziehen. Die bis dahin eher amüsierten bis prinzipiell giftigen Blicke der Slytherins veränderten sich schlagartig und die gesamte Riege sah aus, als wollte sie aufspringen und Ron einen Fluch entgegenschleudern. Zabini stand mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck auf. Selbst Astorias Miene verfinsterte sich, als sie Hermines Schmerzensausruf vernahm. Und Malfoy fixierte Ron mit seinem Todesblick, den er seit ihrer Schulzeit sichtlich verfeinert hatte. Offenbar gefiel es niemandem hier wie Ron mit seiner Freundin umging. Bevor die beiden im Kaminzimmer verschwanden, drehte Hermine sich jedoch noch einmal um, nickte ihnen zu und gab ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie gleich wieder da sein würde. Dann waren sie und Ron weg.  
Astoria blickte noch etwas in Richtung der Tür, dann drehte sie sich zu Harry, der ungeschickt lächelte, bevor sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Platz ging und sich wieder neben ihre Schwester setzte. Auch Zabini ließ sich langsam wieder nieder, fixierte aber den offenen Durchgang durch den die beiden Gryffindors verschwunden waren als könnte der maßgeblich etwas für seine plötzlich schlechte Laune.  
„Also, Potter.", sprach Parkinson ihn daraufhin an. „Offenbar denkt Hermine du meinst es ernst damit Narcissa wiederzufinden." Skepsis spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wider.  
„Ich meine es ernst.", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.  
Greengrass gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich, sagte aber nichts.  
„Ich denke, wir würden alle gerne wissen, warum ausgerechnet du, diesen Fall übernommen hast. Das klingt doch schon nach einer gewissen Absicht, wenn man so eure Vergangenheit betrachtet.", schaltete sich Zabini dazu. Doch im Gegensatz zu Parkinson schien er eher neutral bei diesem Thema zu sein.  
„Ja, wie kommt es das ausgerechnet Sankt Potter den Fall bekommt, in dem ein Malfoy verschwunden ist?", wollte nun auch Parkinson wissen.  
„Hast wahrscheinlich nur darauf gewartet.", fügte Greengrass bissig hinzu.  
„Ich wollte den Fall nicht!", platzte es aus Harry sofort heraus. „Ich weiß, dass das hier eine bescheuerte Idee ist. Aber einer der Auroren hielt das für witzig und hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich ihn bekomme." Er könnte Aleius noch immer dafür in den Hintern treten. Außerdem hätte er diese Information vielleicht nicht unbedingt herausgeben sollen. Das war interner Kram, der Außenstehende nichts anging.  
„Und da dachtest du dir, du machst dir eine lustige Zeit daraus?", hakte Parkinson weiter nach.  
„Was sollte ich denn tun?", wollte Harry wütend wissen. „Wenn ich den Fall abgegeben hätte, würde niemand sich darum kümmern! Das wisst ihr!" Soviel dazu internen Kram nicht weiter zu verbreiten…  
„Und wir sollen nun glauben, dass ausgerechnet du, dich ernsthaft damit befassen wirst?", lachte Greengrass spöttisch.  
„Das wird er.", meldete sich Hermine und kam wieder auf den Tisch zu. Sie war alleine. „Im Wald.", antwortete sie Harry auf seine unausgesprochene Frage, bevor sie sich wieder neben ihn hinsetzte. „Er hat es verdient.", fügte sie noch mit einem Blick auf Malfoy hinzu und griff nach ihrem Glas. „Warum, geht ihr nicht alle schon mal ins Kaminzimmer? Ich bleibe mit Draco und Harry hier.", fügte sie anschließend noch nebensächlich hinzu.  
„Wow! Keine Chance!", lehnte Parkinson sofort ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Seufzend fuhr sich Hermine mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Wir haben keine Zeit dafür, Pansy. An mich konntet ihr euch langsam gewöhnen, aber momentan können wir uns den Luxus nicht leisten."  
Einige Sekunden starrten die beiden sich gegenseitig an. Greengrass imitierte Parkinsons Haltung. Doch auch hier war Astoria erneut diejenige, die diesem Vorschlag nicht abgeneigt war und schon halb aufgestanden gewesen war, bevor sie gemerkt hatte, dass nichts passierte. Mit einem Blick auf Zabini bemerkte Harry, dass auch dieser deutlich weniger Feindseligkeit ausstrahlte, als erwartet war.  
„Geht.", zerstörte Malfoy schließlich die sich langsam aufbauende Anspannung. Er und Parkinson sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen, dann erhob sie sich, legte eine Hand an seine Schulter und strich mit dieser in einer aufmunternden Art und Weise seinen Arm entlang, drückte ihm einen Kuss an die Schläfe, schnappte sich ihr Glas und stolzierte dann erhobenen Hauptes in Richtung des Kaminzimmers. Der Rest der Slytherins schloss sich ihr wortlos an und nur Greengrass sah Harry warnend an, wurde dann aber von ihrer Schwester mit hinausgezogen, die wiederum ihn nur entschuldigend anlächelte. Astoria war seltsam.  
„Also…", fing Hermine an als sie nur noch zu dritt waren. Sie zog etwas aus ihrem Umhang hervor und vergrößerte es mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs und einem geflüsterten Zauberspruch wieder auf die originale Größe. Dann nahm sie die Feder, schlug den Notizblock auf und fing an sofort zu schreiben. „… wir wissen, dass Narcissa irgendwo zwischen dem Anwesen und dem Waldrand verschwunden sein muss. Ich war die letzte, die sie gesehen hat. Hat sie vorher schon irgendetwas erwähnt? Jemand, der sie verfolgt hat? Irgendetwas?" Sie wandte sich Malfoy zu, der lediglich den Kopf leicht schüttelte. Hermine verfolgte die Befragung weiter und Malfoy antwortete kurz und bündig auf jede ihrer Fragen, die sie eifrig notierte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Harry sich mit einschaltete und ebenfalls Fragen stellte. Etwas erstaunt bemerkte er, dass der Slytherin keinen Unterschied machte, von wem die Frage kam. Er antwortete ohne bissige Kommentare oder ablehnende Blicke. Schließlich beschrieb er auch die Orte, an denen er aus eigener Idee heraus bereits nach seiner Mutter gesucht hatte und bei wem er gewesen ist, um ihn zu befragen. Malfoy schien sich an der einen oder anderen Stelle jedoch noch sehr genau zu überlegen ob und was genau er antwortete, immer mit einem misstrauischen Blick in Harrys Richtung, aber er war kooperativ. Vielleicht sollte Harry Hermine ab jetzt immer dabeihaben, wenn er mit dem Slytherin sprach. Offenbar bewirkte ihre Anwesenheit wahre Wunder.  
Außerdem wagte er ohnehin zu bezweifeln, dass er jetzt noch die Möglichkeit haben würde sie überhaupt noch herauszuhalten. Es war offensichtlich, dass Narcissas Verschwinden sie auf ganz persönlicher Ebene traf, obwohl Harry nicht einschätzen konnte, ob es um die Verschwundene selbst oder den Effekt auf ihren Sohn dabei ging.  
Grübelnd und am Ende ihrer Feder herumkauend besah sich Hermine die ganzen Informationen zum Schluss und versuchte offensichtlich irgendetwas aus diesen Daten herauszulesen. „Ich weiß es würde aus dem Rahmen fallen, aber ich muss die Möglichkeit ansprechen, dass Narcissas Verschwinden in Zusammenhang mit dem Verschwinden der ehemaligen Todesser steht.", überlegte sie laut ohne überhaupt aufzusehen.  
„Ich wäre der Verschwundene, wenn dem so wäre, nicht meine Mutter.", antwortete Malfoy ruhig.  
„Ich weiß." Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. „Ein Thema, dass du dauernd von der Hand weist.", fügte sie noch mit deutlicher Kritik in ihrer Stimme hinzu.  
Malfoy schloss kurz die Augen, atmete hörbar aus, bevor er das Wort ergriff. „Die Tatsache, dass Mutter kein Dunkles Mal hat, ist nach den Gerichtsverhandlungen eine offen zugängliche Information. Es kann also kein Versehen gewesen sein. Erst recht nicht, nachdem so viele Leute verschwunden sind, über die es keine derart populistisch publizierten Daten gab.", ignorierte er Hermines Seitenhieb und griff wieder das ursprüngliche Thema auf.  
„Nun, wer auch immer diese Leute verschwinden lässt, ist offensichtlich gut informiert.", stimmte Hermine zu und ließ ihren Kritikpunkt fallen. „Ein Versehen, scheint mir ebenfalls unwahrscheinlich. Aber möglicherweise ist es Absicht. Deine Eltern sind beide sehr starke Befürworter Voldemorts gewesen. Möglicherweise wurde sie zum Ziel, weil das bereits ausreicht." Sie sah Malfoy einen Moment an. „Die anderen sind deutlich vorsichtiger geworden, gehen nicht mehr alleine heraus, nutzen sichere Orte und Transporte. Vielleicht ist das einfach die Konsequenz. Diejenigen mit dem Mal sind inzwischen schwerer angreifbar. Der Fokus könnte sich nun auf die restlichen Befürworter verschieben."  
Erschöpft wirkend fuhr Malfoy sich mit der Hand über die Augen und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Spekulationen darüber bringen uns nicht weiter.", sagte er, bevor er seinen Blick auf Harry richtete und sich ganz deutlich mehr Feuer in die grauen Augen mischte. Dennoch wurde es aus unerfindlichen Gründen plötzlich wieder kälter. „Aber möglicherweise hat Potter ja was dazu zu sagen. Immerhin arbeiten…" Er betonte das Wort mit deutlichem Sarkasmus. „… die Auroren ja an diesem Fall bereits seit Monaten."  
Den kalten Blick erwidernd versuchte Harry ruhig zu bleiben. Denn die Ergebnisse waren ehrlich gesagt eher peinlich. Wirklich viel Zeit hatte er bisher nicht gehabt sich mit diesem Massenverschwinden zu beschäftigen, aber er wusste jetzt schon, dass die Akten ihn nicht weiterbringen würden. Die, die er sich angeschaut hatte, hatten ihm einen sehr guten Eindruck geliefert, wie wenig die Auroren sich dafür interessierten die Todesser wiederzufinden. Die Hoffnung in den restlichen Papieren sinnvolleren Inhalt nachlesen zu können, war verschwindend gering. Er hatte zwar noch kaum mit einem er Ermittler gesprochen, ging aber auch hier davon aus, dass der Inhalt eines Gespräches nicht wirklich weiterhelfen würde. Wollte er das vor Malfoy so einfach zugeben? Hermine wusste es ja jetzt.  
„Ich war bisher nicht an dem Fall beteiligt.", versuchte Harry sich also aus einer direkten Antwort herauszureden. „Und du sagst selbst, das hier könnte ohnehin etwas anderes sein."  
Verächtlich schnaubend verschränkte Malfoy die Arme vor der Brust. Sein gesamter Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich und Harry fühlte sich langsam wie in einem Kühlschrank. Ob ein Wärmezauber dem Abhilfe schaffen würde?  
„Hat die Aurorenausbildung es endlich geschafft dir etwas beizubringen, wofür du in all den Jahren davor nicht empfänglich warst?", hakte Malfoy in einem Tonfall nach, den Harry nicht so recht identifizieren konnte. Entweder es war Sarkasmus oder er war amüsiert. Vielleicht eine Mischung aus Beidem? „Zurückhaltung bei Sachen die dich nichts angehen? Wie praktisch gerade jetzt auf diese Fähigkeit zurückgreifen zu können." Okay. Es war Sarkasmus.  
Das Problem war, das dieser Sarkasmus sofort seine offenbar tief verankerte Abwehr triggerte. Er spürte wie die Muskulatur in seinem Rücken sich anspannte. Er holte Luft, um ihm eine Antwort entgegenzupfeffern, die sie wieder auf Schulniveau schleudern würde, doch Hermine war schneller.  
„Das ist nicht zielführend, Draco.", kommentierte sie in einem mahnenden Tonfall und legte gleichzeitig Harry eine Hand an den Arm, fixierte aber den Slytherin, der seine eiskalten Augen nun abwandte und die junge Frau ansah. Sofort wurde sein Blick weicher und die stählerne Härte wich aus den Gesichtszügen. Harry musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, schaffte es aber den Mund zu halten.  
„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Draco. Versprochen.", sprach Hermine weiter.  
„Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe dich darum zu kümmern!", entgegnete der Slytherin gereizt und stand auf. „Es ist seine!" Damit machte er eine aggressiv wirkende Geste in Harrys Richtung und wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Und Weasleys! Und so vieler anderer, die es einen Dreck interessiert was mit den Leuten passiert, die vor Gericht freigesprochen wurden oder die Strafe bereits abgegolten haben! Einige waren am zweiten Krieg nicht einmal beteiligt!" Einen Moment wirkte es, als wollte der Slytherin einfach davonstürmen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anscheinend anders. „Wir sind der Abschaum der Gesellschaft und werden einfach ignoriert. Und offenbar gibt es jetzt einen Reinigungsmechanismus, der mit offenen Armen begrüßt wird. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Potter. Sieht so aus, als wärst du mich dieses Mal tatsächlich bald endgültig los.", spie er ihm schon fast entgegen. „Und diesmal, musst du mich dafür nicht einmal aufschlitzen."  
Die Worte taten weh. Harry wollte es beiseite wischen und nicht darauf eingehen. Aber die Wahrheit an den Kopf geschmissen zu bekommen, war eben nicht angenehm. Erst recht, wenn man sich irgendwie dafür verantwortlich oder schuldig fühlte. Und Harry hatte sich tatsächlich nicht darum gekümmert, sich nicht dafür interessiert, obwohl er wusste, dass die Angelegenheit nicht wirklich behandelt wurde wie sie sollte. Das gesamte Ausmaß der Ignoranz war ihm zwar erst bewusst geworden, als er selbst mit dringesteckt hatte, aber er konnte verstehen, das Malfoy und vermutlich der Rest der Slytherins äußerst wütend auf die Auroren waren. Der Seitenhieb mit dem Verweis auf den Sectumsempra-Zwischenfall machte das alles nicht angenehmer.  
„Wenn ich dich wirklich so dringend loswerden wollte, würdest du bereits für den Rest deines Lebens in Azkaban sitzen, Malfoy!", wetterte er jedoch schon fast automatisch zurück und stand nun ebenfalls auf. Die Scham über die Situation hatte ihn in eine Verteidigung gezwungen und weil der Angreifer eben niemand anderes als Malfoy war, konnte er nicht anders als daraufhin um sich zu schlagen. Dieser Typ brachte ihn einfach um den Verstand! Ihm einen Fall zu geben, der auch nur im Entferntesten mit dieser Familie zu tun hatte, war ein Riesenfehler!  
„Ich bin sicher das Tribunal wird deine Aussage zu meiner Verhandlung noch einmal neu bewerten, wenn du deinen Freund Shacklebolt darauf ansprichst!", kam es sofort zurückgeschossen.  
Wie um alles in der Welt waren sie von einer sachlichen, ruhigen Befragung nur wieder dazu übergegangen sich gegenseitig anzuschreien!? „Oh! Ich denke das lohnt sich nicht mehr. Deine Mutter ist bereits weg. Du bist sicher ohnehin der nächste! Und du passt ja dann auch perfekt in das Abschaum Todesser Beuteschema! Ich muss mich also ohnehin nicht mehr lange mit dir abgeben!", entkam es Harrys Lippen bevor er nachgedacht hatte. Dann stockte er, als ihm klar wurde, was ihm da aus dem Mund gepurzelt war.  
Malfoy schwieg. Die Wut und der Hass in seinem Gesicht waren wie weggeblasen und es war bloß wieder diese Eiseskälte sichtbar, die alles um ihn herum gefrieren ließ. Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen keiner ein Wort sagte. Harry wagte es kaum zu atmen, denn solange niemand auf seine Aussage reagierte, konnte er ignorieren, dass er es gesagt hatte. Wo war nur ein Zeitumkehrer, wenn man ihn brauchte?  
„Seid ihr endlich fertig?", erklang schließlich Hermines angespannte Stimme. Harry löste den Blick von dem Slytherin. Seine Freundin hatte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand abgestützt und wirkte mit ihrer Körperhaltung schon fast gelangweilt, doch in ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass ihm eine Apokalypse bevorstand für das was er gesagt hatte. Neben ihr standen zwei Hauselfen, die er jetzt erst bemerkte. Auch diese spießten ihn mit ihren Blicken geradezu auf. Alles in Allem war es ein Wunder, dass er jetzt nicht im Wald stand.  
„Ja.", meldete sich Malfoy wieder. „Sehr fertig. Tut mir leid dich mit meiner Existenz auf meinem eigenen Anwesen belästigt zu haben, Potter." Mit diesen Worten, drehte er sich um und entfernte sich zügig zur Tür, von der Harry nicht wusste, wo sie hinführte. Sie schwang auf, ließ ihn hindurch und blieb dann offenstehen.  
„Ich erledige das, Vert.", sagte Hermine dann zu einem der beiden Elfen, die sich daraufhin gegenseitig ansahen und dann deutlich unzufrieden mit einem leisen Plop verschwanden. Langsam stand sie auf und Harry spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Seine Freundin war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Harry wünschte sich in den Wald.  
Als sie ihre Hände hob, erwartete er bereits einen Schlag ins Gesicht, wie sie es ironischer Weise damals bei Malfoy getan hatte. Doch stattdessen klatschte sie nur leise in die Hände. „Hervorragend, Harry. Nicht einmal Ron hätte das so gekonnt hinbekommen.", kommentierte sie lediglich trocken. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem Blick voller Wut und Enttäuschung, bevor sie ihren eigenen Stuhl zurückschob, aufstand und ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen oder etwas zu sagen, den Raum durch die gleiche Tür wie Malfoy verließ.  
Harry blieb eine Weile einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen. Er wünschte sie hätte ihn einfach geschlagen. Er hätte es verdient.  
Schließlich setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf den Notizblock, den Hermine liegengelassen hatte und er zog ihn heran, um sich die Stichpunkte anzusehen. Sie hatte mehrere Seiten vollgeschrieben. Hier und da waren Passagen unterstrichen oder eingekreist, einige waren mit Strichen quer über die Blätter miteinander verbunden, kleinere Stichwörter waren zwischen die einzelnen Zeilen gequetscht. Er konnte sehen, dass sie bereits eigene Gedanken und Ideen hinzugefügt hatte.  
Es war dringend nötig, dass er sich zusammenriss. Unbedingt. Sie waren keine Schulkinder mehr! Genervt von sich selbst schmiss er den Notizblock wieder zurück auf den Tisch und raufte sich die Haare. Er hatte Malfoy seit dreieinhalb Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Warum zur Hölle ging er ihm noch immer derart unter die Haut? Nichts davon machte Sinn!  
Wütend auf sich selbst zog er wieder Hermines Notizblock heran und griff nach ihrer Feder. Er blätterte auf eine leere Seite und fing an sich Gedanken zum weiteren Vorgehen zu machen, schrieb Orte und Personen auf die er sehen oder sprechen wollte. Auch war ihm klar, dass er Hilfe von den anderen Auroren brauchen würde. Es würde schwierig sein sie davon zu überzeugen ihm zu helfen, aber zumindest Aleius und den einen oder anderen mit dem er inzwischen gut befreundet war, würde er sicher dazu bringen können ihn zumindest nicht komplett zu ignorieren. Jedenfalls würde er es versuchen und wenn es nicht klappte, würde er zumindest selbst alles nur Erdenkliche tun um Narcissa Malfoy wiederzufinden. Wie könnte er ansonsten Andromeda jemals wieder unter die Augen treten. Oder Teddy, der auf den ganzen Fotos sichtlich glücklich mit ihr gewesen war und ihm selbst ja auch dauernd von der lustigen Sasa erzählt hatte. Zumindest soweit wie ein Dreieinhalbjähriger sich artikulieren konnte.  
Als ihm letztendlich nichts weiter einfiel das er notieren konnte, verkleinerte er Hermines Schreibutensilien wieder und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Frustriert raufte er sich erneut durch die Haare, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und stand wieder auf. Er konnte sich nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit im Speisesaal verstecken. Sicherlich war dieser groß genug um eine Weile nicht aufzufallen, wenn man sich entsprechend positionierte, aber ehrlich gesagt wollte er einfach nur dieses Haus verlassen und sich am liebsten irgendwo verkriechen, wo niemand wusste, was für einen grenzenlosen Idioten er gerade erst wieder aus sich gemacht hatte.  
Tief durchatmend trat er auf die Tür zum Kaminzimmer zu. Es war der einzige Ausweg, den er kannte. Von den anderen beiden Türen hatte er keine Ahnung, wo diese hinführten und er würde garantiert nicht riskieren in diesem Haus verloren zu gehen und ziellos umherzuwandern.  
Leises Lachen erreichte seine Ohren, als er den Raum wechselte. Feuer loderte im Kamin. Die Slytherins waren auf den Sitzgelegenheiten um diesen versammelt. Auf der großen Couch saßen die beiden Greengrass Schwestern, zusammen mit Hermine. Er sah wie die ältere Greengrass einen Arm um Hermine geschlungen und ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, während sie zusammen lachten und Astoria erzählend mit ihren Händen gestikulierte. Einen Moment später entdeckte er einen Hauselfen, der zusammen mit ihnen ebenfalls auf der Couch saß. Es war der Hauself, der es sich bei Harrys vorherigem Besuch auf Malfoys Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte. Mit großen Augen verfolgte er jedes Wort, das aus dem Mund der jungen Frau kam und lachte ebenfalls immer wieder. Heute hatte er kein glitzerndes Kleid an, sondern eine dunkle Hose und einen roten Pullover mit aufwendig aussehendem Muster. Die Anwesenheit dieses Elfen schien niemandem besonders aufzufallen. Als wäre es das Normalste überhaupt.  
Im Sessel zur Rechten der Couch saß Malfoy zusammen mit Parkinson, die auf der Armlehne Platz genommen hatte. Sie lehnte mit dem Oberkörper gegen die Kante der Rückenlehne mit ihren angewinkelten Beinen in Malfoys Richtung sortiert und ihre Fußspitzen verschwanden unter seinem Oberschenkel. Eine ihrer Hände strich immer wieder geistesabwesend durch einige der platinblonden Strähnen, während ihre Hauptaufmerksamkeit aber genauso wie Malfoys auf Astoria zu liegen schien. Doch anders als Parkinson, lachte er nicht zusammen mit ihnen. Die Eiseskälte war verschwunden, aber mehr als Neutralität schien er gerade nicht aufbringen zu können.  
Harry betrachtete die beiden etwas eingehender. Diese selbstverständliche Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen erinnerte ihn etwas an Ron und Hermine, wenn sie sich nicht gerade zofften. Waren die beiden ein Paar? In Hogwarts war es ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen, dass die junge Frau das gewollt hatte und immerhin waren sie in ihrem vierten Jahr zusammen auf dem Ball gewesen.  
Es blieb nur noch der besetzte andere Sessel übrig, den Harry lediglich von hinten sehen konnte. Rein mit dem Ausschlussverfahren war es offensichtlich, dass es sich um Zabini handeln musste.  
Die gesamte Szenerie wirkte so friedlich. Und die einsame Gryffindor unter der Ansammlung an Slytherins, die sich in der Schule so sehr untereinander bekriegt hatten, passte nahtlos in dieses Bild hinein. Als wäre sie schon immer mit ihnen befreundet gewesen. Als wären sie nie verfeindet gewesen.  
Wie in aller Welt hatte Hermine das bloß hinbekommen? Wie hatte sie sich in diesen offensichtlich so festen Verbund geschlichen und war so nahtlos assimiliert worden? Wie war das nur möglich gewesen?  
„Festgewurzelt, Potter?", riss ihn letztlich Zabinis amüsierte Stimme aus seiner Starre. Er hatte sich aus seinem Sessel nach hinten umgedreht und wirkte deutlich weniger feindselig als Harry erwarten würde. Nämlich gar nicht. Dann grinste er ihm zu und hob abwartend eine Augenbraue, als erwarte er eine Antwort. Das brachte Harry lediglich nur weiter aus dem Konzept. Das war eindeutig nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte.  
Unsicher sah er zu Hermine, die noch immer Kopf an Kopf mit Greengrass seinen Blick erwiderte.  
Doch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, erhob Malfoy sich auf einmal. „Weasley ist wieder zurück.", sagte er in den Raum hinein, was ihm sofort jedwede Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte. Die allgemein gute Stimmung verpuffte und alle standen mit verkniffener Miene auf.  
„Keine Flüche.", ermahnte Hermine sie alle, bevor sie gemeinsam, von ihr angeführt in Richtung der Eingangstür gingen. Selbst der Hauself sprang von der Couch und ging mit ihnen mit. Harry machte, dass er hinterherkam. Die Slytherins schienen sich nicht daran zu stören.  
Als wäre es ihr eigenes Zuhause öffnete Hermine wie selbstverständlich die Vordertür mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und positionierte sich im Eingangsbereich mit den Slytherins im Rücken. Zabini und Parkinson traten jeweils neben sie und Harry quetschte sich an der gesamten Gruppe vorbei und trat hinaus. Er wurde nicht weiter beachtet. Alle sahen seinem Freund entgegen, der schnellen Schrittes vom Tor zu ihnen eilte, seinen Patronus aufgeregt neben sich herdackelnd. Er war wütend. Das war nicht zu übersehen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach gehen.", schlug Harry vor, bevor Ron die Gelegenheit hatte den Mund aufzumachen.  
„Ja, Hermine, wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen.", schnappte Ron seine Worte auf. Den Zauberstab fest umklammert fixierte er die Slytherins nacheinander. „Offenbar haben wir einiges zu bereden!"  
Nun, eigentlich hatte Harry sich und Ron gemeint, aber das war entweder nicht verstanden oder ignoriert worden.  
Hermine schürzte die Lippen als sie mit einem derartigen Befehlston angesprochen wurde. Sichtlich unzufrieden verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Es war die perfekte Situation für einen gewaltigen Streit zwischen ihnen. Die Frage war nur, ob seine Freundin das hier und jetzt im Beisein der Slytherins austragen wollte, die alle aussahen, als wären sie bereit Ron mit dem einen oder anderen Fluch zu belegen, oder ob sie das in den eigenen vier Wänden machen würde. Es war ihre Entscheidung, denn Ron schien gerade nicht fähig zu sein sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass er verstand, dass sie in keinerlei Gefahr schwebte.  
„Hermine!", zischte Ron gereizt und trat näher auf sie zu, als sie sich nicht bewegte. Mit seiner freien Hand griff er nach ihr, doch bevor er sie erreichen konnte, hatte Zabini sein Handgelenk fest umklammert und schob sich zwischen die beiden, drängte Ron damit einen Schritt zurück. Harry war schnell genug da um zu verhindern, dass sein Freund den Zauberstab hob und dem dunkelhäutigen Mann einen Fluch entgegenschleuderte, indem er sein anderes Handgelenk festhielt.  
Überrascht und verwirrt sah Ron ihn an.  
„Fass sie noch einmal derart grob an, Weasley und ich garantiere dir einen dringend notwendigen Aufenthalt im St. Mungos.", zischte er ihm hasserfüllt entgegen. Sofort ging der Terrier in Angriffshaltung über und bleckte die Zähne.  
Ron zog und zerrte an seinem Arm, aber Harry ließ ihn nicht los. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass das hier in einer Schlacht endete. Denn es entwickelte sich in genau diese Richtung. Verdammt! Dabei hatte Zabini doch noch mit am ruhigsten gewirkt. Allerdings hatte er auch am heftigsten reagiert als Ron seine Freundin vorhin aus dem Raum herausgezerrt hatte.  
„Lass uns gehen, Ron.", beschwor Harry seinen Freund.  
„Es ist okay, Blaise.", meldete Hermine sich zu Wort und trat hinter ihm hervor. Sie legte ihm eine Hand an den Oberarm und lächelte ihn an. „Sitz!", wies sie den Patronus an, der eher unsicher dem Befehl folgte und zu seinem Beschwörer hochsah, als erwarte er neue Befehle. „Ich werde gut mit ihm fertig, wenn er es verdient.", versicherte Hermine dem Slytherin.  
Sein Blick schwenkte zweifelnd zu ihr herüber. Doch er ließ zu, dass sie seinen Griff von Rons Handgelenk löste und sich zwischen sie schob. Dann drehte sie sich zu Ron um. Der Blick mit dem sie ihn bedachte war nicht halb so freundlich. „Deine Schicht fängt gleich an, Ronald.", wies sie ihn darauf hin, dass er dabei war zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen. Der verblüfft-ungläubige Blick im Gesicht seines Freundes zeigte eindeutig, dass ihm das im Augenblick nicht einmal ansatzweise interessierte. „Wir gehen.", stimmte Hermine ihm dann zu, legte ihre Hände an seine Brust uns schob ihn etwas von sich nach hinten. „Ich verabschiede mich noch und du wirst dich ruhig verhalten.", fügte sie noch hinzu, warf Harry einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu, der Rons Zauberstabhand noch immer fest umklammert hielt und nicht vorhatte loszulassen. „Hast du meine Notizen?", fragte sie ihn. Nickend antwortete er und beobachtete dann wie sie sich wieder umdrehte. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht überwand sie als erstes die Distanz zu den beiden Greengrass und umarmte sie. Als sie sich Parkinson zuwandte schnippte diese ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und grinste. Was sie mit einander redeten, konnte Harry nicht verstehen, doch es endete damit, dass sie sich gegenseitig Küsschen auf die Wange gaben und Hermine sich dann Zabini zuwandte, der sie mit ernstem Blick betrachtete.  
„Du weißt, er hat dich nicht verdient.", sagte er und Harry musste Ron zurückhalten, als dieser versuchte sich loszureißen. Sicherheitshalber zog er ihn eine Stufe mit sich weiter nach unten.  
„Ron, ruhig, wir sind gleich weg.", flüsterte er ihm zu. Etwas verzweifelt wirkend drehte sein Freund sich ihm zu und Harry zog ihn einen weiteren Schritt zurück und damit weg von den Slytherins. Die blanke Wut schien ihm die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.  
Als Harry wieder hinsah, umarmte Hermine gerade Malfoy zum Abschied, der den Hauselfen neben sich an der Hand hielt, wie ein kleines Kind. Letztlich hockte die junge Frau sich hin und drückte dem Elfen einen Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor sie noch einmal allen winkte und sich dann endlich zu ihnen gesellte. Harry ließ Ron los und dieser schlang sofort einen Arm um seine Freundin, zog sie besitzergreifend an sich und schob sie in Richtung des riesigen Tores. Sie ließ es geschehen ohne zu murren.  
Harry sah noch einmal hinter sich, wo die Slytherins alle noch immer im Eingang standen und ihnen missmutig nachsahen. Als Malfoys und sein Blick sich trafen, wandte dieser den Blick sofort ab, drehte sich um und trat zurück ins Haus.


	6. Chapter 6

Erst als sie in den Eingangsbereich des Ministeriums apparierten, konnte Harry wieder richtig durchatmen. Ron schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Seine Freundin an sich klammernd stand er einfach da, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Der Besuch bei Malfoy hatte ihm wohl einen deutlich größeren Schock versetzt als Harry angenommen hatte.

„Ron?", fragte Hermine schließlich etwas unsicher, was nur dazu führte, dass er sie enger an sich zog und sein Gesicht in ihre Haare drückte. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und fuhr ihm beruhigend mit den Händen über seinen Rücken. Einige Sekunden passierte nichts und Harry fing an sich wie ein fünftes Rad am Wagen zu fühlen. Außerdem wurden sie erstaunt beäugt von den anderen Leuten die ankamen und gingen.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, Weasley!", rief irgendjemand, dessen Namen Harry nicht kannte, von dem er aber wusste, dass er ebenfalls in Rons Abteilung arbeitete. Grinsend winkte der Auror Harry zu und ging dann weiter.

„Ron?", versuchte Hermine es erneut. Diesmal lockerte sein Griff um sie sich etwas. Er beugte sich leicht nach hinten und fuhr mit seinen Händen zu ihrem Gesicht hoch, aus dem er ihre Haare zur Seite wegstrich. Einen Moment sahen sie sich gegenseitig an, dann lächelte Hermine, beugte sich vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wir können in Harrys Büro reden.", sagte sie. Er nickte nur, griff nach ihrer Hand und zusammen gingen sie durch die Kontrollen. Ron meldete sich zum Dienst und sein Vorgesetzter wagte es nicht einmal ihm Arbeit aufzudrücken als Harry ansprach, dass er ihn sich für einen Moment ausleihen wollte („Ja, Mr. Potter. Selbstverständlich, Mr. Potter.").

Also saßen sie nur wenige Minuten später in Harrys Büro, wo Hermine ihnen etwas näher erklärte, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie sich mit Malfoy angefreundet hatte und daraufhin allmählich sein gesamter Freundeskreis hinzugekommen war. Es war ein Prozess gewesen, der wohl zu Beginn für alle Beteiligten äußerst unangenehm gewesen ist. Doch jeder der Hermine kannte, wusste dass sie keine Person war, die sich von Rückschlägen und Schwierigkeiten entmutigen ließ. Und schließlich, ohne dass sie den genauen Zeitpunkt benennen konnte, waren sie Freunde gewesen und wenn sie zu Malfoy ging, war es nicht mehr lediglich, um mit den Hauselfen dort zu sprechen und mit ihnen zu arbeiten, nein, sie fingen an miteinander zu Mittag zu essen, Narcissa hatte mit ihr Tee getrunken und Konversation betrieben, Malfoy und sie hatten anregende Gespräche über Arithmantik geführt (Wie auch immer das funktionieren sollte). Ein paar Wochen später hatte sie schon mit einem ganzen Pulk an Slytherins abends dagesessen und Karten gespielt.

„Und du hast sie auf etwaige Manipulationen untersucht?", fragte Ron schließlich zweifelnd an Harry gewandt.

„Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, aber ja.", bestätigte Harry.

„Sie sind nicht gefährlich, Ron.", schaltete Hermine sich wieder ein. „Ich wollte es immer wieder ansprechen und euch mit dazu holen, aber es schien immer nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein. Und Draco schien dem gegenüber auch eher unaufgeschlossen."

Ron machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Draco.", murmelte er unzufrieden vor sich hin. Er warf Harry einen Blick zu als wollte er fragen, ob dass alles denn die Möglichkeit sein konnte.

„Ron, bitte…", versuchte Hermine es erneut, wurde aber von ihrem Freund unterbrochen.

„Er ist unser Erzfeind, Hermine!", regte er sich auf. „Hast du etwa einfach vergessen, was er alles angerichtet hat?"

Ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich als die junge Frau nun ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sie beide scharf ansah. „Erzfeind?", wiederholte sie missgelaunt. „Bist du auf der Entwicklungsstufe eines Vierzehnjährigen stehen geblieben?", wollte sie wissen. „Er hat sich vollkommen geändert und wenn ihr ihm eine Chance geben würdet, würdet ihr das auch sehen." Dann sah sie Harry mit einem besonders durchdringenden Blick an. „Das bedeutet allerdings, dass ihr aufhören müsstet ihn anzugehen, sobald ihr einander seht."

Wahrscheinlich war das nicht der richtige Moment um das Argument hervorzubringen, dass Malfoy derjenige gewesen ist, der den Streit angefangen hatte.

Erschöpft wirkend beugte Ron sich nach vorne und legte sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Du willst, dass wir uns mit einem Slytherin anfreunden, Hermine. DEM Slytherin." Er sah wieder hoch. „Nein, eigentlich nicht nur dem einen Slytherin. Es ist ja eine ganze Horde!"

Es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Hermine musterte sie beide eine Weile in der ihre Gesichtszüge wieder weicher wurden. „Ja. Ich möchte gerne, dass das passiert. Ich will keine zwei Freundeskreise, die sich gegenseitig nicht ausstehen können. Aber ich verlange es nicht. Was ich verlange, ist Akzeptanz, denn ich bin nicht bereit Draco oder einen der anderen wieder von mir zu stoßen.", erklärte sie ruhig. Dann griff sie an Harry vorbei und nach Andromedas blauer Fotobox, die noch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch stand und drückte sie Ron in die Hände. „Ihr müsst aufhören die Welt in Rot, Grün, Gelb und Blau zu sehen. Das führt zu nichts." Sie beugte sich zu ihrem Freund hinunter und drückte ihm erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich muss jetzt zurück an die Arbeit.", sagte sie.

Ron nickte nur und sie winkte Harry noch zum Abschied. Dann war sie durch die Tür verschwunden.

Stumm starrte Ron die Box in seinen Armen an. Er hatte sie bereits gesehen, als Harry mit ihr hier aufgetaucht war und konnte sicher ahnen, was darin war.

„Glaubst du sie ist sicher, wenn sie bei denen ist?", fragte er und sah wieder hoch.

Es war erstaunlich, aber Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Slytherins keine Gefahr waren. Zumindest nicht für Hermine. Er musste sich nur daran erinnern wie sie alle sofort für einen Kampf bereit waren, als Ron sie ungeschickt am Arm gepackt und ihr einen Schmerzenslaut entlockt hatte. Wie Zabini sich zwischen sie gedrängt hatte, als er wieder nach ihr gegriffen hatte, wie Parkinson ihr grinsend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht geschnippt hatte oder wie sie mit Greengrass Kopf an Kopf über etwas lachte.

Sie waren Freunde. Niemand von ihnen würde ihr weh tun. Es war traurig, dass sie es für nötig gehalten hatte das vor ihnen zu verstecken.

„Ja.", antwortete Harry also wahrheitsgemäß.

Nickend sah Ron wieder zu der blauen Box herunter. Dann stand er auf. „Ich denke, ich gehe wieder zurück. Du hast wahrscheinlich einiges zu tun." Damit verabschiedeten sie sich und Ron schlurfte geknickt mit der Box in den Händen aus dem Büro heraus.

Müde und ausgelaugt betrat Harry die Aurorenzentrale am nächsten Morgen. Gähnend stolperte er den Gang entlang in Richtung seiner Abteilung. Er war fast die ganze Nacht noch Hinweisen nachgegangen, die er mit Hilfe von Hermines Notizen gefunden hatte, hatte Orte besucht, die Malfoy am Vortag in der Befragung erwähnt hatte, mit Leuten gesprochen, die er besucht hatte und hatte eigene Kontakte ausgefragt und um Informationen gebeten. Eigentlich wollte er gleich weitermachen, aber sein Vielsafttrank, war alle. Er musste also dringend zunächst seinen Flakon wieder auffüllen, bevor er weitermachte. Denn wenn er in Ruhe ermitteln wollte, konnte er unmöglich mit seinem eigenen Gesicht herumlaufen. Außerdem zeigte sein Wachtrank, den er sich gestern Nacht einverleibt hatte keine Wirkung mehr. Er brauchte den nächsten.

Ungeschickt griff er nach einem der Tagespropheten, auf dem Weg in seine Abteilung und hätte ihn beinahe fallen gelassen, weil ein Schwarm an Memos an ihm vorbeizischte und ihn erschreckte. Möglicherweise hätte er sich direkt in der Winkelgasse einen Wachtrank kaufen sollen, wenn er vor lauter Müdigkeit bereits derart unaufmerksam war. Bevor er im Ministerium aufgetaucht war. Vielleicht hatte er noch einen Trank in seinem Schreibtisch irgendwo herumzuliegen.

Als er denn Propheten entrollte, um zumindest die ersten Schlagzeilen schnell zu überfliegen, wurde er jedoch direkt unterbrochen.

„Harry!", rief jemand seinen Namen und er sah hoch um eine Kollegin zu sehen, die auf ihn zueilte, sobald er auch nur einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt hatte.

„Hm?", machte er und drehte sich ihr zu. „Leandra, hi, was gibt´s?", wollte er wissen. Die ältere Aurorin wirkte beunruhigt und als er sich so umsah, bemerkte er, dass ziemlich viele seiner Kollegen im Gang herumstanden und nun ihn anstarrten. Irritiert warf Harry einen Blick Aleius zu, der schon fast direkt an der Tür zu ihrer Abteilungsleitung Coria Evrest stand und den Eindruck machte, als könnte er sich kaum davon abhalten ein Ohr gegen die Tür drücken. „Was ist los?", wollte Harry also beunruhigt wissen.

„Ehrlich gesagt hofften wir, du könntest uns das verraten.", antwortete ihm die Aurorin und warf einen nervösen Blick zur belagerten Tür. „Minister Shaklebolt ist da drin. Und er war verdammt wütend, als er rein ist."

Kingsley war hier? Er hatte ihn schon ewig nicht mehr in der Aurorenzentrale gesehen. Zwar sah Harry ihn immer wieder, aber das war meistens bei irgendwelchen offiziellen Anlässen oder komplett im privaten Bereich. „Und warum sollte ich davon wissen?", fragte er unsicher und sah sich erneut um.

„Weil du rein sollst, sobald du durch diese Tür kommst.", mischte Aleius sich ein. „Wow, hatte der eine Laune. Hast du was ausgefressen?", wollte er dann wissen. Offenbar war an der Tür nichts Interessantes zu hören sonst hätte er sich nicht von dort wegbewegt.

Schnell überlegte Harry, was das sein könnte. Seines Wissens nach gab es nichts, das Kingsley derart wütend werden lassen könnte. Es gab kaum etwas, das den Zaubereiminister wirklich aus der Haut fahren ließ. Also schüttelte er nur den Kopf und sah wieder herüber zu der Tür, die auf einmal sehr wenig willkommend wirkte. Vielleicht dachte Kingsley ja auch, dass es eine dumme Idee war ihn auf den Todesser Fall anzusetzen. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass es ihn die Fassung verlieren lassen würde. Nun, er würde es nicht herausfinden, wenn er nicht nachsah. Also zuckte er als Antwort auf Aleius Frage nur mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür. Er klopfte drei Mal und wartete nur zwei Sekunden, bevor sie geöffnet wurde.

Kingsleys angespanntes Gesicht tauchte im Türrahmen auf, die Lippen aufeinandergepresst nickte er ihm zu und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen. Drinnen saß Coria auf dem Stuhl hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Mr. Potter, schön, dass sie sich zu uns gesellen.", begrüßte sie ihn. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn anders als mit dem Vornamen angesprochen.

„Harry.", sprach Kingsley ihn nun an nachdem er den Raum mit einem Zauber geräuschundurchlässig gezaubert hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Aleius deshalb nicht mit dem Ohr an der Tür geklebt. Er hätte eh nichts gehört. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er das sogar ausprobiert. „Setz dich doch." Er deutete auf einen der beiden Stühle im Raum. Doch wie hatte Kingsely dann sein Klopfen gehört?

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und betrachtete seine direkte Vorgesetzte erneut. Sie sah wie immer völlig überarbeitet aus und von Akten auf ihrem Schreibtisch umringt. Einige ihrer Haare waren aus der Form geraten und hingen ihr im Gesicht, wurden aber nicht weiter beachtet. Ihre Wangen waren rötlich verfärbt und sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Eine Tasse stand neben ihr und ein paar braune Flecken und Ringe zeichneten sich auf der Serviette darunter ab.

„Coria und ich haben gerade ein paar Änderungen im Bezug auf die vorherrschende Arbeitsmoral in ihrer Abteilung besprochen.", ergriff Kingsley das Wort. „Hauptsächlich ging es um das Thema der verschwundenen ehemaligen Todesser."

Also doch!

„Es ist kein Problem daran zu arbeiten.", intervenierte Harry sofort. Es war ohnehin nicht Corias Idee gewesen ihm das aufzudrücken. Außerdem wollte er den Fall nicht wieder hergeben. Niemand anderes würde sich ernsthaft darum kümmern, auch wenn die meisten einen besseren Job machen würden als er, wenn sie es ernsthaft versuchten.

„Davon gehe ich aus. Denn da du anscheinend der einzige bist, der dieses Massenverschwinden an Mitgliedern unserer Gesellschaft ernst nimmt, wirst du ab sofort die gesamte Untersuchung leiten.", erklärte der Minister und warf Coria einen scharfen Blick zu, der sie geradezu herausforderte ihm zu widersprechen. Doch sie gab nur einen abgeneigten Ton von sich und rührte sich nicht weiter. „Du wirst ein Team aus Auroren zusammenstellen, das dir unterstehen wird. Natürlich können Auroren, die unabdingbar in andere Untersuchungen verwickelt sind, oder deren Abteilungsleiter, eine Beteiligung ablehnen, sollte das aktive Fälle in Mitleidenschaft ziehen. Allerdings behalte ich es mir vor jede einzelne dieser Ablehnungen persönlich durchzusehen und abzusegnen." Er machte eine Pause und sah Harry an, als warte er auf Fragen oder Einwände. Doch der war gerade damit beschäftigt zu verarbeiten, was der Minister ihm soeben eröffnet hatte. „Außerdem, wird die Kollaboration der Auroren außerhalb dieses Teams vorausgesetzt.", fuhr er letztlich fort. „Und sollte eine Anfrage in Bezug auf dieses Thema abgelehnt werden, in welcher Abteilung auch immer, so wird das alles über meinen Schreibtisch wandern und von mir erneut bewertet werden." Damit hatte der Minister sich direkt der Abteilungsleiterin zugewandt. „Ich werde sehr genau die Entwicklung in diesem Fall verfolgen. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"

„Aber natürlich, Minister Shaklebolt.", antwortete Coria deutlich unzufrieden und erwiderte schon fast trotzig seinen Blick.

„Coria, wie in aller Welt kommst du dazu ein derartiges Massenverschwinden nicht mit einem eigenen Untersuchungsausschuss zu koordinieren?", wetterte Kingsley los.

„Ich muss die Situation wohl falsch eingeschätzt haben.", log sie ohne einen Hehl daraus zu machen.

Um Fassung ringend atmete der Minister einmal tief durch. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich ausgerechnet irgendwann für dich schämen würde. Ich habe wirklich mehr von dir erwartet. Und du kannst darauf zählen, dass ich mir den gesamten Hergang dieser Fälle ansehen werde. Und wenn ich auch nur eine einzige Lücke irgendwo sehe, dann warst du die längste Zeit in einer leitenden Position tätig.", drohte er.

„Du solltest es besser wissen, als irgendwelche Lücken in meinen Akten zu vermuten.", gab sie zähneknirschend wieder. „Ich bin mir sicher, du hast wichtigeres zu erledigen."

Einige Sekunden sahen die beiden sich wieder schweigend an.

„Ich erwarte eine fertige Liste mit Mitgliedern für diesen Untersuchungsausschuss spätestens morgen, Harry. Die Abteilungsleiter werden ein Memo von mir erhalten, in dem ich die Lage und die Wichtigkeit zu dieser Untersuchung erkläre.", presste Kingsley hervor ohne seinen Blick von der Hexe hinter dem Schreibtisch abzuwenden. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Raum. Die Tür blieb hinter ihm offenstehen, sodass Harry hinaus in den Abteilungsbereich sehen konnte, wo sein Blick von lauter fragenden Gesichtern erwidert wurde.

Was war hier gerade passiert!?

„Ich denke, Glückwünsche für die Beförderung von Ihrem persönlichen Freund dem Zaubereiminister sind angebracht, Mr. Potter.", riss ihn Corias schneidende Stimme aus seiner Starre und er wandte sich ihr zu. Unverhohlene Wut strahlte ihm entgegen. „Sollten Sie sich nicht mit der Mitgliederliste beeilen?", fragte sie dann und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

Wortlos stand Harry auf und verließ den Raum. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür ohne sein Zutun laut knallend ins Schloss geworfen.

„Und?" Aleius war sofort bei ihm. „Mann, du siehst echt nicht gut aus. Was ist passiert?"

Noch immer die Situation nicht komplett begreifend sah Harry seinen Kollegen an. Dann presste er die Lippen aufeinander, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich, die halbherzige Beschwerde ignorierend, in sein Büro, schmiss die Tür hinter sich geräuschvoll ins Schloss und sprach einen Zauber, um ihre Worte nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen.

„Das ist alles deine schuld!", warf er ihm an den Kopf und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Okay.", antwortete Aleius ihm. „Gut möglich. Aber wovon reden wir hier genau?"

In knappen Worten erklärte Harry ihm seine neue Aufgabe. „Und du bist ab sofort ein Mitglied dieser Untersuchungsgruppe!", beendete er seine Aufklärung.

Angewidert verzog Aleius das Gesicht. Natürlich war er das genaue Gegenteil von begeistert. Das war Harry jedoch völlig egal. Ohne ihn wäre er nie an diesen Fall geraten. Den er nicht einmal hatte haben wollen! Jetzt war seine Vorgesetzte wütend auf ihn, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, wo Kingsley das auf einmal herhatte oder warum er sich darum kümmerte. Denn Coria hatte recht. Er hatte definitiv Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um ein paar verschwundene Todesser zu kümmern.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was du sonst zu tun hast!", schnitt Harry dem anderen Zauberer das Wort ab. „Ich erwarte, dass du das hier ernst nimmst, denn ich will diesen Fall so schnell wie möglich los werden!" Ohne komplett versagt zu haben nach Möglichkeit.

Aleius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf, während er sich lässig nach hinten gegen die Wand lehnte. „Niemand hier wird das ernsthaft untersuchen. Jeder hier hat mindestens einen Menschen durch Du-weißt-schon-wen verloren. Wenn da draußen jemand für Ordnung sorgt, würde die Hälfte der Auroren sich am ehesten noch dafür bedanken, wenn sie den Verantwortlichen finden und dabei helfen seine Spuren zu verwischen."

Wut stieg in Harry auf, als er diese Einschätzung hörte. Diese Vorfälle als Ordnung zu beschreiben, ließ ihn die Hände zu Fäusten ballen. Nichts daran war Ordnung. Das war reine Selbstjustiz. An Leuten die von ihren Gerichten freigesprochen wurden. War er wirklich dermaßen blind gewesen für diese Angelegenheit? Er hatte gewusst, dass die Todesser nicht wirklich gesucht worden waren, dass es jedoch so schlimm war, hatte er nicht wahrgenommen.

„Aleius, bitte.", sagte er schließlich, weil er sich vorstellte, dass es wenig hilfreich wäre ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. „Ich brauche jemanden, der weiß wie so etwas abläuft."

Abschätzend musterte sein Gegenüber ihn. „Du willst das wirklich lösen, wie?", wollte er dann wissen.

Zu Beginn war Harry das alles noch halb egal gewesen. Doch nun, nachdem er mit Andromeda gesprochen hatte, nachdem er die Slytherins und Hermine mittendrin gesehen hatte, verspürte er den Drang das alles zu beenden. Zugegeben, Narcissa Malfoy war auch am zweiten Krieg nicht unbeteiligt gewesen, aber einige der Verschwundenen waren nicht zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt und nun dennoch unauffindbar. Das war nicht richtig. Sie waren Auroren! Es war ihr verdammter Job!

„Ja.", antwortete Harry also wahrheitsgemäß und fragte sich wie seine Kollegen das alles einfach so ignorieren konnten.

Aleius gab ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich und rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Von mir aus!", sagte er schließlich. „Ich werde mich umhören. Du kannst meinen Namen auf deine Liste setzen. Allerdings solltest du dir Gedanken machen, wen du noch in diese Gruppe zwingst. Der eine oder andere könnte unzufrieden genug sein, dass er dich eher sabotiert als zu helfen.", warnte er ihn dann noch, bevor er sich von der Wand wieder abstieß und zur Tür ging. „Sag Bescheid, wenn du für eine Gruppenzusammenkunft bereit bist, sodass wir unser Vorgehen absprechen können."

Harry atmete aus, als der andere Auror sein Büro verlassen hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte Kingsley nur denken, dass es eine gute Idee war einem kompletten Neuling etwas Derartiges aufzubürden? Außerdem hatte Aleius recht. Er brauchte Leute, denen er vertrauen konnte. Außer Hermine kannte er keinen einzigen Menschen, der den ehemaligen Todessern helfen wollen würde. Ob er es sich rausnehmen könnte sie in dieses Team zu integrieren? Sie war keine Aurorin. Aber wenigstens wäre dann eine Person außer ihm dabei, die wirklich helfen wollen würde.

Sich die Haare raufend verließ er schließlich sein Büro erneut. Ihm fielen nur zwei weitere Personen ein, denen er komplett vertrauen könnte. Sie würden seine Bitte nicht ablehnen, ihn aber definitiv dafür hassen, dass er sie da mit hineinzog. Die halb abweisenden Blicke als er über den Flur lief ignorierend -offenbar hatte Aleius die Neuigkeiten bereits verbreitet- wechselte er die Abteilung, wo sich seine Aufgabe anscheinend noch nicht herumgesprochen hatte.

„Ron!", rief er, als er seinen Freund erblickte, bewegte sich in seine Richtung und suchte den Raum mit den Augen weiter ab. „Ist Neville irgendwo hier?", wollte er wissen.

„Hab ihn vor ein paar Minuten gesehen. Was ist denn los?", wollte dieser wissen. „Du siehst etwas grün um die Nase aus."

„Ich muss mit euch reden. Bei mir." Die offenen Büros nur von niedrigen Trennwänden voneinander abgetrennten Schreibtischen in dieser Abteilung waren nicht der richtige Ort, um mit den beiden zu sprechen. Zugegeben, die meisten Auroren hier brauchten kein eigenes Büro, da sie eher draußen im aktiven Dienst waren und für Fälle in denen man in Ruhe reden musste, gab es genug Besprechungsräume.

Misstrauisch beäugte Ron ihn. „Mir wird das nicht gefallen, oder?", wollte er dann wissen. „Uh! Da ist er!", rief er dann aus. „Neville!"

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kam der Gerufene zu ihnen herüber. „Hey!", begrüßte er beide. „Was gibt´s?"

„Nichts Gutes.", antwortete Ron und folgte Harry bereits, dem Neuankömmling mit Gesten zu verstehen gebend, dass er mitkommen sollte.

„Warum schauen dich alle so schräg an?", wollte Ron wissen, als sie Harry durch seine Abteilung folgten. Er wäre beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen, als Harry abrupt in seiner eigenen Bürotür stehen blieb.

Harry starrte Hermine an, die mit dem Tagespropheten in den Händen gerade aufsah, als er die Tür öffnete. Völlig ruhig blickte sie ihn an, als wäre es üblich, dass sie plötzlich in seinem Büro saß.

„Du warst das!", entfuhr es ihm wütend und er trat weiter in den Raum, um die Tür nach Neville und Ron wieder zu verschließen und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag undurchlässig für Laute zu machen.

„Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich mich darum kümmern würde.", entgegnete sie kühl.

„Selbst er hat gesagt, das ist nicht deine Aufgabe!", schrie Harry die junge Frau an.

„Was ist hier los?", meldete Ron sich zu Wort.

„Hier scheint es ja auch niemand als seine Aufgabe zu betrachten.", ignorierte Hermine ihren Freund komplett.

„Deshalb rennst du gleich zu Kingsley!?" Auch Harry beachtete ihn nicht.

„Und was wäre es, das du getan hättest? Weiterhin das Problem beiseitegeschoben?"

„Du bist zum Zaubereiminister damit gegangen, Hermine!", wiederholte Harry. „Was ist mit Robards?"

„Oh, Entschuldigung. War das dein Plan? Robards zur Rede stellen? Denkst du er hätte eingelenkt oder bist du der Meinung, er wüsste nicht was seine Abteilungsleiter tun?" Noch immer völlig ruhig faltete sie ihren Propheten zusammen und legte ihn auf ihrem Schoß ab, um sich ihm komplett zuzuwenden.

„Was ist hier los!?", brüllte nun Ron seinerseits los und sah zwischen seinem besten Freund und seiner Freundin hin und her.

Sich die Haare schon wieder raufend, grummelte Harry mürrisch vor sich hin.

„Ich habe Kingsley von dem Zustand bei den Auroren informiert.", erklärte Hermine und warf Ron und Neville jeweils einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Was für ein Zustand?", meldete sich Neville nun zu Wort, der völlig verloren in dieser Diskussion zu sein schien.

„Dass diese Abteilung es offenbar nicht für nötig hält dem Massenverschwinden einer bestimmten Gruppe von Leuten auf den Grund zu gehen." Sie musterte Neville, während Ron sich mit der Hand geräuschvoll gegen die Stirn klatschte und genervt ihren Namen murmelte.

„Du redest von den Todessern.", schloss Neville schließlich und sah unsicher zu Harry und Ron.

„Ehemalige Todesser.", korrigierte Hermine etwas pikiert. „Wieviel wusstet ihr beiden davon?", fragte sie dann zurück und musterte Neville und Ron.

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig.", schnitt Harry jegliche weitere Debatte darüber ab, denn er wusste jede Antwort die auch nur im Entferntesten etwas mit der Wahrheit zu tun hätte, würde Hermine nur wütender machen. Damit sie keine Möglichkeit hatte dennoch auf diesem Thema weiter herumzureiten, sprach er gleich weiter. „Kingsley hat mich damit beauftragt ein Team zusammenzustellen, das sich damit befasst. Er will spätestens morgen eine Liste mit den Namen."

Zwei Sekunden herrschte absolute Stille.

„Wow!", entfuhr es Ron schließlich. „Nein! Das kannst du vergessen."

Hermine sah aus, als wollte sie aufstehen und ihm ihren Propheten um die Ohren hauen.

„Bitte, Ron!", bettelte Harry schon fast. „Ich kann sonst niemandem vertrauen! Aleius hat sich bereiterklärt mit einzusteigen und ihr beiden seid die einzigen anderen, von denen ich nicht erwarte hierbei hintergangen zu werden." Er sah zwischen Ron, der rot vor Wut angelaufen war, und Neville, der aus irgendwelchen Gründen jegliche Gesichtsfarbe verloren zu haben schien, hin und her.

„Verdammt!", rief Ron letztlich wütend aus. „Du schuldest mir was! Und du machst das Simmons klar!"

„Neville?", wandte Harry sich dann an den anderen Auror.

„Was Ron gesagt hat.", stimmte er auch zu. „Doch ihr wisst offenbar deutlich mehr darüber als ich. Könnte mich jemand aufklären?"

„Später.", übernahm Hermine die Führung. „Dann sind es wir vier und Aleius?", hakte sie noch einmal an Harry gewandt nach.

„Was soll das heißen wir _vier_?", wollte Ron wissen und wandte sich seiner Freundin zu.

„Du gingst nicht wirklich davon aus, dass ich mich da heraushalte, oder?" Skeptisch hob sie eine Augenbraue an.

„Es ist ohnehin bereits mit Kingsley abgesprochen, wenn ich mich nicht irre.", äußerte Harry sich dazu und bekam nur ein Nicken als Antwort von der jungen Frau.

„Du machst mich fertig, Hermine.", grummelte Ron.

„Das war nie anders.", grinste sie ihm zu, bevor sie sich an die gesamte Gruppe wendete. „Wieso klärst du nicht alles mit Rons Abteilung, dann treffen wir uns in zwei Stunden zu einer ersten Besprechung. Ich teile Kingsley in der Zwischenzeit die Zusammensetzung mit."

„Klar.", stimmte Harry genervt zu. Er fühlte sich wie ein Spielball in ihrem Plan.

Wie abgesprochen stellte Harry sicher, dass Neville und Ron in seinem Team landeten. Abteilungsleiter Simmons wagte es nicht ihm zu wiedersprechen („Aber natürlich, Mr. Potter. Ich verstehe, Mr. Potter. Darf ich ihre Füße küssen, Mr. Potter?" Harry war sich sicher sich zumindest den letzten Satz eingebildet zu haben.), sodass sie sich pünktlich zusammensetzten und vor allem Neville und Aleius, der aussah als würde er jede Sekunde hassen, auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge brachten.

Aleius war der einzige von ihnen, der mit solchen Untersuchungsausschüssen tatsächlich mehrfach Erfahrung hatte, selbst bereits welche geleitet hatte, weshalb er ziemlich viel zum generellen Ablauf ihrer Tätigkeit beisteuerte. Schließlich teilten sie sich auf. Hermine würde zusehen, dass sie die betroffenen Leute kontaktierte um erneute und diesmal richtige Befragungen durchzuführen, während Neville und Ron zunächst zusehen mussten, dass sie ihre laufenden Fälle aus der anderen Abteilung an jemanden abgaben. Aleius würde seine Kontakte abklappern in der Hoffnung etwas herauszufinden, während Harry seinen Vielsafttrank auffüllte, um dort weiterzumachen, wo er letzte Nacht aufgehört hatte. Sie verabredeten sich für den Abend um alles erneut zusammenzutragen und den Ablauf für morgen zu besprechen. Außerdem musste er mit Minerva sprechen. Es schien als würde er ihr in nächster Zeit deutlich weniger mit dem VgddK Unterricht helfen können, als er gehofft und sie gewohnt war.


	7. Chapter 7

Mit geschürzten Lippen erwiderte Minerva seinen Blick. Harry fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl in seiner Haut. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin aufgebaut. Sie duzten sich und sprachen sich mit dem Vornamen an. Dennoch waren es, wenn man es genau betrachtete, erst vier Jahre. Und sie schaffte es immer noch ihm mit einem Blick mehr Respekt einzubläuen als jede andere Person, die er kannte.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte sie schließlich, schwang ihren Zauberstab nebenbei und einige Papiere flogen aus den Regalen zu ihr und ordneten sich auf dem Schreibtisch in tadellosen Stapeln an. „In dem Fall, werde ich dich wohl aus dem Lehrplan bis auf weiteres streichen."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid.", versicherte Harry ihr und versuchte nicht unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen, als hätte sie ihn mal wieder dabei erwischt unerlaubterweise nachts durch das Schloss zu spazieren.

Mit einer wegwerfenden Geste tat sie diese Entschuldigung ab. „Nun, mir war von Beginn an klar, dass es sich bloß um ein temporäres Arrangement handelt.", gab sie zu. „Ich brauche einen fest angestellten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Sie rollte eins der herbeigeschwebten Pergamente auf und fing an mit einer grünen Feder darin herumzuschreiben. Harry wusste, dass sie seinen Namen aus den Lehrplänen strich, die für jede Woche erstellt in ihrem Büro verstaut waren.

Seit dem Krieg, war sie nicht fähig gewesen jemanden zu finden, der ihren Anforderungen an diese Position gerecht wurde. Einen Lehrer für Verwandlung anzustellen hatte sich als schwierig, aber machbar erwiesen. Immerhin hatte sie das aus dem Kopf. Jedoch waren Minerva und Filius dabei sich mit dem VgddK Unterricht abzuwechseln. Was für beide eine hohe Belastung war. Immerhin hatte der eine noch den Zauberkunst Unterricht in seiner Verantwortung und der andere leitete die gesamte Schule.

Harry und Ron waren am Anfang nur sporadisch ab und zu eingesprungen, doch nun hatte Harry bemerkt wie sehr es ihm Freude bereitete den Unterricht zu führen und Minerva hatte bereits versucht ihn von seiner Aurorenstelle abzuwerben. Jedoch war die Arbeit als Auror wichtiger für ihn. Auroren waren momentan eh Mangelware. Viele Stellen blieben leer und das Ministerium warb laufend neue Bewerber an. Sie und Minerva hatten also die gleiche Zielgruppe. Und das Ministerium zahlte auf Dauer einfach deutlich besser. Da hatte der Lehrposten an Hogwarts deutlich weniger Vorteile. Erschwerend hinzu kam auch noch, dass Minerva deutlich höhere Ansprüche stellte, als das Ministerium.

„Vielleicht stelle ich jemanden für die unteren Klassen ein und übernehme nur die höheren…", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie den Plan weiterbearbeitete.

„Ich melde mich, sobald ich wieder Zeit habe.", versprach er ihr.

„Das ist doch keine Dauerlösung." Unzufrieden seufzte sie. „Aber da du nun den jungen Malfoy siehst, kannst du ihn bitte daran erinnern, dass ich immer noch auf eine Antwort warte? Ich möchte seine Akte doch endlich archivieren können."

Irritiert zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Antwort?", hakte er nach. „Worauf?"

„Er hat seine UTZs weiterhin nicht abgelegt. Jedes Mal, wenn mir seine Akte in die Hände fällt, schüttelt es mich innerlich zu wissen, dass ein derart brillanter Schüler seinen Abschluss nicht gemacht hat."

Diese Information half seiner Irritation allerdings nicht weiter. „Seine UTZs?" Alle Prüfungen im Jahr des Krieges waren wiederholt worden. Schon allein deshalb, weil die Slytherins und Reinblüter deutlich bevorzugt worden waren. Ganz zu schweigen teilweise vom Inhalt der Prüfungen. Harry waren die Prüfungsfragen und deren Musterantworten für Muggelkunde so unter die Haut gegangen, dass ihm schlecht geworden war. „Brillant?" Ungläubig starrte er die ältere Hexe an.

„Oh ja. Brillant.", wiederholte sie. „Es passiert nicht häufig, dass der Jahrgangsbeste nicht dem Hause Ravenclaw entstammt. In deinem Jahrgang mussten sie sogar dauerhaft von den ersten beiden Plätzen weichen. Hermine hat es zwar jedes Jahr geschafft an der Spitze zu stehen, doch es war immer ein Kopf an Kopf rennen. Und nur wenige Punkte trennten sie voneinander."

So hatte Harry Malfoy nie eingeschätzt. Er hatte immer mehr interessiert daran gewirkt ihm das Leben zu Hölle zu machen anstatt zu lernen. Es war seltsam, dass er offenbar ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz für Hermine gewesen war. Ob sie das wusste? Jedenfalls wunderte es ihn nun weniger, dass sie sich mit ihm anregend über etwas wie Arithmantik unterhalten konnte.

„Ich sage es ihm.", stimmte er dann zu.

„Gut." Die Hexe nickte. „Hast du Zeit hier zu frühstücken?"

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er darauf gehofft, dass Minerva ihn dazu einladen würde. Also gingen sie zusammen hinunter in die Große Halle, wo Harry freudestrahlend von den anderen Lehrern und bereits anwesenden Schülern begrüßt wurde. Dennis takelte ihn fast zu Boden vor lauter Freude ihn zu sehen, sobald er auch nur einen Fuß in die Halle gesetzt hatte. Wie auch immer er es so schnell geschafft hatte zu den Lehrertischen zu rennen, dass Harry noch nicht einmal die Zeit hatte sich hinzusetzen.

„Harry!", begrüßte er ihn freudestrahlend und dieser erwartete fast schon, dass er wie sein großer Bruder plötzlich eine Camera hervorzog und ihn mit dem Blitzlicht blenden würde. Aber irgendwie erwartete Harry das immer. Und es passierte nie. Zwar war Dennis Colin sehr ähnlich, sowohl äußerlich als auch vom Verhalten her, aber damit hatte er zum Glück nicht angefangen. „Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall!", strahlte er auch seine Hauslehrerin an. Nach seinem ausgesetzten Jahr während Voldemorts Herrschaft über die Schule, war das nun sein letztes Jahr an Hogwarts.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Creevy.", grüßte Minerva ihn. „Darf ich Sie direkt daran erinnern, dass die Schüler für gewöhnlich an ihren Haustischen Platz nehmen?", wies sie scharf darauf hin, dass sie auch dieses Mal seinen Versuchen nicht stattgeben würde sich neben Harry zu setzen.

„Na klar, Professor.", antwortete er. „Weiß ich doch!" Nun ja, er hatte es mehrmals versucht.

„Hm.", machte Minerva nur, warf Harry noch einen Blick zu und ging dann zu ihrem eigenen Stuhl. Zugegeben, gerade mit Dennis war es äußerst schwierig irgendeine Form von Distanz zu wahren, die es zwischen Lehrer und Schüler geben sollte. Sie waren zuallererst Freunde und jedes Mal, wenn Dennis ihn ihm Unterricht ansprach, tat er das mit deutlichem Amüsement in der Stimme, wenn er ihn Professor oder Auror nannte oder nutzte direkt seinen Namen. Nach dem Verlust von Colin hatte es eine Weile gedauert bis er wieder zu seinem fröhlichen Selbst zurückgefunden hatte. Harry würde nie vergessen, wie der vierzehnjährige Dennis neben dem toten Körper seines älteren Bruders Colin in der Großen Halle nach der Schlacht gehockt hatte, Hände in dessen Kleidung gekrallt, das Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben und heftig schluchzend. Stundenlang. Er hatte ihn lange Zeit danach nicht lächeln gesehen.

„Machst du morgen auch den Unterricht?", fragte Dennis hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein. Wahrscheinlich deutlich weniger von nun an. Arbeit.", erklärte er und sah direkt wie die Fröhlichkeit aus dem Jungen herauszuströmen schien. „Tut mir leid.", fügte er also hinzu.

Unzufrieden verzog Dennis das Gesicht. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wir sehen uns sicher ohnehin zwischendurch."

„Wahrscheinlich.", lachte Harry und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken.

Wieder breit grinsend verabschiedete Dennis sich und lief zurück zu seinen Freunden am Gryffindor-Tisch, sodass Harry sich nun auch setzen konnte. Slughorn schaffte es mal wieder sich auf einen der Plätze neben ihm zu mogeln und verdrängte damit Filius. Doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen, als Harrys und sein Blick sich trafen, was bei ihnen beiden ein Lächeln auslöste.

Zwei Stunden später marschierte er ins Ministerium. Auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten, den Harry sich so gut wie immer am Eingang des Ministeriums holte, prangte Kingsley Shaklebolt mit ernster Miene. Schnell überflog er den Artikel. Es handelte sich um eine erstaunlich neutrale Darstellung über das Verschwinden der ehemaligen Todesser und dass der Minister persönlich involviert war. Es wurde ausgiebig hervorgehoben das jegliche Auffälligkeiten augenblicklich zu melden waren, dass Mithilfe verlangt wurde und sich jeder strafbar machte, der diese verweigerte oder Informationen zurückhielt. Auch wurde der Untersuchungsausschuss angesprochen, jedoch ohne Namen der Mitglieder zu nennen.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Hermine und Ron schlossen zu ihm auf. Er grüßte zurück und Hermine fing sofort an ihre Tagesplanung erneut aufzugreifen. Sie hatte es geschafft einige ihrer Befragungen bei Malfoy zu koordinieren. Niemand hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten die Angehörigen der Verschwundenen in die Zentrale zu bestellen. Dazu war die momentane Lage zu angespannt. Den Rest würden sie ebenfalls in ihren Heimen aufsuchen. Aleius würde die Koordination zwischen den Abteilungen und externen Quellen übernehmen, denn auf ihn war niemand schlecht zu sprechen, im Gegensatz zu Harry, der momentan als sowas wie ein Verräter galt. Der Artikel im Propheten würde es nicht gerade besser machen. Doch das war ihm egal. Er war nicht derjenige, der sich falsch verhielt.

Wie zu jedem Schichtbeginn meldeten sie sich zum Dienstantritt. Neville wartete bereits am Eingang zur Aurorenabteilung auf sie. Er schien etwas nervös.

„Hey.", begrüßte er sie etwas matt. Doch er sagte nichts auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass er sich angenehmeres vorstellen könnte als das, was sie vorhatten. Zusammen verließen sie das Ministerium wieder und apparierten vor das Grundstück der Malfoys. Sie legten den Weg zum Tor zurück, welches kommentarlos aufschwang.

„Wow.", kommentierte Neville, als sie den Weg entlang zur Eingangstür gingen. Begeistert sah er sich um und betrachtete die reichhaltige Flora um sich herum. „Ob Malfoy mir erlaubt mich hier draußen umzusehen?", fragte er niemand konkreten. Hermine grinste lediglich.

„Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor.", begrüßte Tink sie an der Tür. Sichtlich irritiert zog Neville die Augenbrauen zusammen als er den wohlgekleideten Hauself erblickte. „Leider wurde Tink von Master Draco ausdrücklich untersagt Ronald Weasley den Zutritt zu verweigern, sodass Tink alle bitten darf einzutreten." Damit machte er einen Schritt zur Seite eine einladende Geste in das Innere des Hauses und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür. „Wenn die Herrschaften sich bitte in den Salon begeben würden."

„Was geht hier vor?", hörte Harry Neville flüstern. Er konnte die Irritation nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Vielleicht hätten sie ihn vorher in das seltsame Verhalten der Hauselfen einweihen sollen.

Als sie das Kaminzimmer betraten, waren deutlich mehr Sitzmöglichkeiten um den Kamin aufgestellt, als vorher. Harry erkannte Parkinson und Zabini sofort, die in tiefer Unterhaltung mit anderen Leuten waren, die Harry aus seiner damaligen Schulzeit wiedererkannte. Marcus Flint saß neben Parkinson und starrte vor sich hin. Er hatte nichts von seiner trollartigen Erscheinung verloren. Auf der Couch gegenüber saßen die Carrow Zwillinge Flora und Hestia zusammen und flüsterten miteinander. Sie waren komplett in grün gekleidet und Harry könnte sie nicht auseinanderhalten, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Eine ältere Frau saß bei ihnen, schien sich recht unwohl zu fühlen mit ihrer Existenz an diesem Ort und sah sich konstant um, als würde sie jeden Moment einen Angriff erwarten.

Millicent Bullstrode saß in einem Einzelsessel und hatte deutlich an Gewicht verloren. Doch das schien noch nicht so lange her zu sein, denn ihre Kleidung wirkte zu groß für sie. Daneben, in einem weiteren Sessel erkannte Harry die hagere Gestalt von Theodore Nott, der hin und wieder mit Bullstrode zu sprechen schien. Ein weiterer Slytherin Schüler, den Harry lediglich als Pike kannte, saß unbeteiligt in der Nähe. Urquhart neben ihm saß mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da und unterhielt sich mit Daphne Greengrass. Er wirkte sehr nervös, fast schon verängstigt und sah sich entsprechend immer wieder um.

Noch ein paar andere Gesichter erkannte Harry wieder. Hauptsächlich ehemalige Schüler aus Slytherin verschiedener Jahrgangsstufen mit denen er nie persönlich zu tun hatte. Die anderen Anwesenden erkannte er nicht. Malfoy selbst war nicht zu sehen.

Das hier würden ein paar äußerst anstrengende Stunden werden.

„Hermine!", hörte er eine äußerst erfreute Stimme hinter sich. Alle Blicke im Raum richteten sich auf die ankommenden Gryffindors, während Astoria der Angesprochenen freudig um den Hals fiel zur Begrüßung. Unangenehm wurde Harry bewusste, dass hier tatsächlich ein Raum voller Slytherins war, oder zumindest vermutete er, dass alle Anwesenden aus diesem Haus stammten. Er erkannte mehrere Gesichter, die deutlich überrascht waren sie zu sehen, mehrere schienen wütend zu werden. Ein Aufruhr der Empörung ging durch den Raum, als sich einige der Anwesenden erhoben.

„Ruhe!", brüllte Parkinson durch den Raum und lenkte die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie stieg auf den Tisch, sodass jeder sie sehen konnte. Zumindest erzielte es den gewünschten Effekt. „Ja, es war Absicht, dass ich euch nichts davon erzählt habe. Kommt klar damit!", verlangte sie. „Ich bin die erste, die ihnen in den Hintern treten wird, sobald Weasley, Potter oder Longbottom es verdienen, bis dahin spielt ihr entweder mit, oder ihr werdet in die Aurorenzentrale zur Befragung vorgeladen. Eure Entscheidung." Sie machte eine Pause und wartete ab, doch außer bösen Blicken die den Gryffindors zugeworfen wurden, passierte nichts. „Ich schmeiße auch jeden von euch raus, der das hier vermasselt.", fügte sie dann scharf hinzu. „Für jeden der lieber vorgeladen werden möchte, ist hinter mir der Kamin und hinter den Gryffin_dorks_ die Tür. Ich dulde keinen Aufruhr! Und sollte jemand das Wort Schlammblut in den Mund nehmen, werden ihn die Elfen ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in den Wald verfrachten!", drohte sie.

Damit stieg sie vom Tisch herunter und kam auf Hermine zu, die sie mit einem herzlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen und den üblichen Wangenküsschen begrüßte. Nevilles Augen wurden tellergroß und er suchte Blickkontakt zu Ron und Harry mit der eindeutigen Frage, ob das normal war. Möglicherweise hätten sie auch das vorher erwähnen sollen. „Die Zimmer sind vorbereitet, wie du es wolltest.", sagte Parkinson mit einem Lächeln.

„Danke, Pansy. Ich denke wir fangen gleich an." Sie zog einen verkleinerten Stapel an Akten aus ihrer Handtasche hervor und vergrößerte sie wieder auf ihre eigentliche Größe.

„Okay, hier." Sie sortierte die Akten durch und drückte Harry einen Stapel davon in die Hände und Neville den zweiten. Sie selbst behielt einen gleichgroßen Stapel in den Händen.

„Ich zeige dir dein Befragungszimmer.", meldete sich Zabini hinter Harry und grinste ihn an. „Hey, Mine. Longbottom.", grüßte er die anderen, ließ es sich nicht nehmen Hermine kurz zu umarmen und ignorierte Ron und seinen Todesblick komplett. Als wäre er Luft.

„Hey.", erwiderte Neville den Gruß etwas unsicher.

„Du kennst ja den Weg.", sagte Parkinson an Hermine gewandt und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. „Ich sorge dafür, dass alles ruhig bleibt." Damit lief sie zurück zu den anderen. Sie führte sich auf als wäre das ihr Anwesen. Erneut fragte Harry sich ob sie und Malfoy ein Paar waren. Stattdessen kam Daphne Greengrass nun zu ihnen und begrüßte ausschließlich Hermine.

„Neville, ich zeige dir, wo du dich hinsetzen kannst.", meldete sich Astoria lächelnd. „Es gibt einen kleineren Salon durch die Tür.", informierte sie ihn und deutete in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Ehm… danke?", versuchte Neville sich zusammenzureißen, warf seinen Freunden noch einen Blick zu, als wollte er sichergehen, dass das so in Ordnung war. Doch als Hermine ihm nur zunickte, folgte er der jüngeren Greengrass schließlich.

„Was ist mit mir?", meldete Ron sich zu Wort. „Mit wem von denen muss ich reden? Und wo?"

„Wir bleiben zusammen. Die Situation ist angespannt genug, ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, dass du anfängst dich wie ein Teenager zu verhalten.", informierte Hermine ihn und wechselte einen Blick mit Greengrass neben sich. „Gibst du uns bitte fünf Minuten, bevor du den ersten hochbringst?"

Nickend stimmte diese zu und Hermine zog ihren Freund mit sich davon.

„Komm.", lenkte Zabini Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Du bist im Esszimmer. Hermine hielt es für eine gute Idee dich in einen großen Raum zu stecken, damit dein Gegenüber sich nicht eingesperrt mit dir fühlt."

Wortlos folgte Harry dem dunkelhäutigen Mann. An dem Platz an dem er vor zwei Tagen gegessen hatte, stand eine Tasse und eine volle Kanne Tee daneben. Ein Tablett mit fein angerichtetem Gebäck und Sandwiches stand ebenfalls zur Verfügung. Ebenso wie ein Notizblock und eine Feder mit einem Tintenfässchen.

„Tink ist dir zugeteilt. Wenn eine deiner Befragungen schieflaufen sollte, wird er dafür sorgen, dass nichts dramatisches passiert.", erklärte Zabini.

Etwas überrascht betrachtete Harry den Platz. Sah es bei den anderen ebenso aus? Bestimmt hatten die Elfen es sich nicht nehmen lassen zumindest Hermine den Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Doch ehrlich gesagt war er etwas überrascht, dass sie ihm gegenüber gastfreundlich waren, nachdem was er Malfoy beim letzten Mal entgegengeschmettert hatte.

„Danke.", sagte Harry schließlich und setzte sich.

Zabini zog den Stuhl neben ihm heraus und platzierte sich darauf. Irritiert sah Harry zu ihm. Er war niemand, der zu befragen war. Seine Familie hatte sich nicht an Voldemorts Machenschaften beteiligt. Weder beim ersten noch beim zweiten Mal.

„Du versuchst wirklich das hier zu regeln, oder?", durchbrach er schließlich die Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Ich mache meinen Job.", stimmte Harry ihm zu.

„Ja. Was in Anbetracht des sonstigen Verhaltens in der Zaubererwelt ziemlich erstaunlich ist.", gab Zabini zu bedenken. „Vielleicht hätte Hermine zumindest dich schon früher einweihen sollen. Du bist offenbar deutlich weniger verbohrt und verstockt als jeder von uns dachte."

„Äh… Danke?" Harry wusste nicht wirklich ob er nicht eher beleidigt sein sollte.

Zabini lachte.

„Warum bist du hier?", wollte Harry dann wissen. Es war ihm von Anfang an seltsam vorgekommen. „Ich meine, du warst nie mit Malfoy befreundet, oder? Es wirkte immer so als würdest du dich gerade so dazu herablassen seine Anwesenheit zu akzeptieren. Zumindest in Hogwarts. Und nun bist du hier, offenbar ziemlich eng befreundet. Was wenn das die Presse rausfindet? Das würde deiner Karriere doch einen ziemlichen Dämpfer verpassen."

„Die Presse sieht nur was sie will.", antwortete Zabini. „Ich habe in mehreren Interwies behauptet, dass Draco mein engster Vertrauter ist und außer zu lachen und es als Witz abzutun ist bisher nichts anderes passiert. Da Draco sich weigert sich öffentlich mit mir sehen zu lassen, kann ich das leider nicht ändern. Selbst als ich sagte wir wären verlobt, ist das nur mit Lachen quittiert worden und nie irgendwo aufgetaucht. "

„Seid ihr?", wollte Harry völlig überrascht wissen.

Zabini lachte wieder. Diesmal über ihn. Harry fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich sein Typ bin.", grinste er. „Nicht, dass ich ihn von der Bettkante stoßen würde.", fügte er noch hinzu, was Harry erstaunt die Augenbrauen anheben ließ. Zabini lachte wieder und irgendwie wusste der Gryffindor langsam nicht mehr, was alles davon ernst gemeint war und was nicht. Dennoch war es komisch sich mit dem Slytherin so zu unterhalten.

„Was ist mit dem Rest meiner Frage?", versuchte Harry schließlich von der Thematik abzulenken, auch wenn er nur zu gerne wissen würde, warum Zabini das so egal war, wenn die Außenwelt von seiner Freundschaft zu Malfoy wusste.

Achselzuckend verzog sein Gegenüber die Mundwinkel. „Er war ein Trottel.", antwortete er. „Erst irgendwann im sechsten Jahr hörte er endlich auf damit einer zu sein. Im siebten wurden wir erst so etwas wie Freunde."

„Im sechsten Jahr ließ er einen Haufen Todesser ins Schloss.", erinnerte Harry ihn.

„Was genial war und gleichzeitig nicht wirklich sein bester Moment, wenn man die nachfolgenden Effekte bedenkt.", beurteilte Zabini. Hätte er den letzten Teil weggelassen, wäre das Gespräch von Harrys Seite aus sofort beendet gewesen. Vielleicht hätte Tink sogar eingreifen müssen, um den Slytherin zu schützen und nicht ihn. Doch so hob Harry nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue an.

„Okay, okay.", abwehrend hob Zabini nur beide Hände an. „Warum bringe ich dir nicht einfach…", er warf einen Blick auf die oberste Akte. „… Millicent rein?", schlug er dann vor und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Zabini!", hielt Harry ihn zurück.

„Blaise.", gab dieser zurück und grinste. Kurz sah Harry ihn irritiert an.

„Blaise.", wiederholte er dann.

„Ja?"

„Weißt du etwas über den Zeitraum als sein Vater verschwunden ist?", ergriff er sogleich die Chance darüber zu sprechen. „Warst du hier?"

„Nein.", antwortete er nach einigen Sekunden Stille. „Draco hat einen Monat lang niemanden auf das Gelände gelassen. Andromeda war die erste und eine Weile die Einzige, sofern ich richtig informiert bin. Hat Pansy und Greg in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

„Und hat er etwas darüber erzählt später?", hakte Harry nach.

„Nein. Niemandem. Narcissa übrigens auch nicht. Vielleicht solltest du Andromeda fragen, wenn Draco nicht mit der Sprache herausrückt. Sie könnte etwas wissen.", schlug er vor.

„Wenn dir etwas einfällt, dann wäre ich sehr dankbar für die Infos."

„Denkst du Lucius Verschwinden war der eigentliche Beginn des Ganzen?", wollte Zabini nun wissen und trat wieder einen Schritt näher.

„Möglich.", antwortete Harry lediglich. Er wollte es nicht ausschließen. Er wusste nicht warum dann so ein langer Zeitraum dazwischen lag und ja, er hatte jede Menge Leute, die ihn tot sehen wollten und auch relativ nachvollziehbare Gründe dafür hatten, doch er war immer noch der erste spurlos verschwundene Todesser. „Lass uns anfangen.", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. „Bevor Parkinson sich wundert was hier los ist."

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später klappte Harry schließlich die letzte Akte zu und raufte sich die Haare. Er ließ sich nach vorne fallen und legte seine Stirn auf dem Tisch ab. Fertig. Endlich. Zumindest die meisten der Slytherins, die er nicht persönlich gekannt hatte, waren einigermaßen unanstrengend gewesen, aber Blustrode, Carow und Flint waren echte Zerreißproben gewesen. Er war schon fast stolz auf sich keinen von ihnen verflucht zu haben.

„Kann Tink Mr. Harry Potter bei etwas behilflich sein?", riss ihn Tinks Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Danke.", log Harry, denn er bezweifelte, dass der Hauself seine strapazierten Nerven heilen könnte.

„Vielleicht möchte Mr. Harry Potter einen weiteren Tee?", wurde ihm sogleich angeboten.

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, ich schaue einfach nach, wie es bei den anderen aussieht." Damit stand er auf. Tink machte sich sofort daran den gesamten Platz aufzuräumen. Schnell rettete Harry noch die Akten und seine Notizen, bevor sie dem Aufräumwahn des Hauselfen zum Opfer fielen.

Dann machte er, dass er rauskam. Im Kaminzimmer saßen Greengrass, Parkinson und Zabini zusammen.

„Was ist mit Neville und Hermine?", fragte er hauptsächlich an Zabini gewandt, denn offenbar hatte dieser ihn in seiner Nähe akzeptiert im Gegensatz zu den beiden Damen in seiner Gesellschaft. Doch selbst deren Blick, wie sie ihn nun ansahen, wirkte deutlich weniger feindselig als noch vor einigen Stunden.

„Longbottom ist mit Astoria im Garten.", antwortete ihm Parkinson. „Hermine hat grade erst Evran reingeholt." Sie sahen sich gegenseitig einen Moment an. Harry brauchte einen Moment, bis er Evran mit Urquhart in Verbindung bringen konnte. Er hatte seinen Vornamen erst erfahren, als er ihn vor ein paar Tagen in den Akten gelesen hatte. „Willst du dich setzen?", fragte sie schließlich und machte eine einladende Geste auf die Couch.

„Ähm…", machte Harry unsicher und etwas überrumpelt. „Ich… hat eigentlich schon jemand mit dir gesprochen? Und Malfoy? Wo ist er überhaupt?"

„Hermine hat meine Aussage gestern noch aufgenommen.", erklärte die junge Frau. „Und Draco ist mit Ibby beschäftigt. Sie hatte wieder eine Episode."

„Außerdem hat er genug Verstand nicht hier herumzulaufen, wenn die Hälfte der Anwesenden ihn am liebsten umbringen würde.", fügte Greengrass mit einem unzufriedenen Schnauben hinzu.

„Wieso umbringen?", hakte Harry nach und trat näher, sodass er sich an der Rückenlehne der Couch abstützen konnte.

„Ein paar der Leute hier waren aus Familien die durch Lucius erwischt worden sind. Wir hatten keine Lust die Situation noch weiter anzuspannen, als ohnehin schon.", erklärte Zabini.

„Nun sind sie ja weg. Und ich muss auch noch mit ihm reden." Besser er tat es gleich ohne Zeit zu verschwenden. Er konnte sehen wie Parkinson zu einer abweisenden Antwort ansetzte, doch Zabini kam ihr zuvor.

„Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Findest du den Weg alleine?" Sein Blick war auf Harry gerichtet, doch er tätschelte beschwichtigend Parkinsons rechte Hand und sie schloss den Mund wieder ohne etwas zu sagen.

Nickend trat Harry wieder zurück und legte den Weg nach oben zurück. Er wusste nicht wirklich, ob es eine gute Idee war mit Malfoy alleine zu sprechen, die Vergangenheit zeigte, dass sie nicht mit einander kommunizieren konnten ohne sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen zu wollen. Die andere Seite war, dass er das auch nicht Neville überlassen wollte, dem fehlte das Vorwissen. Hermine wäre vielleicht gut geeignet, aber Ron würde nicht kampflos zulassen, dass sie alleine mit ihm sprach und auf das Drama hatte er wirklich keine Lust. Außerdem war sie ohnehin noch beschäftigt. Nicht zuletzt, war das hier noch immer sein Fall! Er hatte den Anspruch an sich selbst damit klarzukommen.

Tief durchatmend klopfte er an die Tür, an der er vor zwei Tagen mit Hermine und Zabini bereits gestanden hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie aufging und er sich einem misstrauisch dreinblickenden Malfoy gegenübersah. Als würde er nach jemand weiterem suchen, sah er an ihm vorbei in den Flur, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn richtete.

„Was willst du?", wollte er wissen.

„Reden?", antwortete ihm Harry aktiv versuchend nicht genervt zu klingen. Einen Moment musterte Malfoy ihn, dann trat er zurück und zog die Tür auf.

„Sofern du dich leise verhältst." Er machte eine einladende Geste in den Raum hinein, verbarg aber nicht, dass er ziemlich unzufrieden hiermit war.

Harry trat schon fast vorsichtig ein. Es war ein riesiges Zimmer. In der Mitte an der Außenwand stand ein gewaltiges Himmelbett. Rechts und links davon ließen große Fenster Sonnenstrahlen in den Raum fallen. Ansonsten schien es mit Büchern geradezu vollgestapelt zu sein. Die Bücherregale platzen aus allen Nähten. Der Schreibtisch in einer Ecke des Zimmers hatte mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher auf sich zu liegen, begleitet von lauter Pergamenten. Und plötzlich schien Minervas Behauptung über Malfoys Brillanz gar nicht mehr so abwegig.

Natürlich war die vorherrschende Farbe Grün. Grüne Wandfarbe, grüne Bettwäsche, Vorhänge, Polster, immer wieder versetzt mit silbernen Verzierungen. Alles andere wäre auch schwer enttäuschend gewesen.

Auf der Seite gegenüber dem Bett dominierte ein riesiges Familiengemälde die Wand. Malfoy war darauf noch ein Kind. Etwa 7 bis 8 Jahre würde Harry schätzen. Glücklich grinsend zeigte es ihn auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter sitzend, die ihrerseits in einem prunkvollen Sessel Platz genommen hatte. Ihr kostbar verziertes Kleid aus hellem Stoff mit grünen floralen Mustern zeigte sie in starkem Kontrast zu den Bildern, die er aus Andromedas Fotobox kannte. Lucius stand mit absolut stolzer Miene hinter dem Sessel, mit schwelender Brust und offensichtlicher Zufriedenheit über die Situation. Eine seiner Hände war locker auf der Lehne des Sessels abgelegt, seinen Gehstock mit dem silbernen Schlangenkopf in der anderen Hand haltend. Der riesige Kamin des Salons war im Hintergrund erkennbar. Irgendetwas an diesem Bild schien Harry zu faszinieren. Es musste seinen Blick von der strahlenden Narcissa in ihrem geblümten Kleid geradezu losreißen.

Auf dem Nachttisch standen ein paar Phiolen mit verschieden aussehenden Flüssigkeiten darin. Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Bettdecke angezogen. Sie bewegte sich. Als Harry einen Schritt nähertrat, erkannte er einen der Hauselfen, der sich gerade von der Seite auf den Rücken wälzte und dann friedlich weiterschlief. Hatte Parkinson nicht gerade erwähnt, dass Ibby eine Episode hatte? Was bedeutete das überhaupt? Und warum lag sie dann in Malfoys Bett?

„Also?", meldete der Slytherin sich zu Wort und ging an Harry vorbei und zum Bett, beugte sich über den Elf und betrachtete ihn, bevor er sich an den Bettrand setzte und seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Gast richtete, während eine seiner Hände die von der Bewegung heruntergezogene Bettdecke wieder nach oben schob. Wirklich irritiert betrachtete Harry das.

„Seit wann bist du am Wohlergehen deiner Hauselfen interessiert?", platzte es aus ihm heraus, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. „Ihr habt Dobby wie Dreck behandelt. Und nun spendest du an BELFER und kuschelst mit deinen restlichen Hauselfen?"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Harry in diesem Moment zehn Tode gestorben. „Ist es das worüber du reden willst? Wie ich mit meinen Hauselfen umgehe?", fragte Malfoy mit schneidender Stimme. „Ich denke, du solltest wieder gehen."

„Nein.", widersprach Harry. „Ich versuche wirklich zu verstehen, warum Andromeda und Hermine dich für derart harmlos halten. Erklär´s mir.", forderte er und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Solltest du das nicht eher sie fragen?", erwiderte Malfoy genervt.

„Ich kriege keine zufriedenstellenden Antworten von ihnen. Es heißt immer nur `gib ihm eine Chance´ und `er hat sich komplett geändert´."

„Ich lege keinen Wert auf eine Chance. Wenn …", erwiderte Malfoy abweisend.

„Aber Hermine tut es.", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Offenbar hat sie diese wilde Fantasie, dass wir befreundet sein könnten."

Malfoy gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich und rollte mit den Augen.

„Das sehe ich genauso. Allerdings würde es bereits helfen dich nicht komplett abartig zu finden. Also erklär mir das da.", verlangte Harry und ermahnte sich selbst seine Worte vielleicht besser zu wählen, wenn er nicht wieder im Wald landen wollte. Eigentlich hatte er ja erneut Lucius Verschwinden ansprechen wollen und Minervas Bitte ihn an die UTZs zu erinnern, aber irgendwie war er komplett abgekommen davon. Stattdessen redeten sie anscheinend nun über das seltsame Verhalten der Hauselfen. Denn das war es ja auch, was Hermine erwähnt hatte, das sie offenbar dabei beeinflusst hatte Malfoy mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Ibby.

Einige Sekunden geschah nichts. Malfoy mied seinen Blick und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

„Was hat Dobby dir von uns erzählt?", fragte Malfoy schließlich. Erschöpft wirkend fuhr er sich über das Gesicht. Die dunklen Augenringe waren noch immer sehr präsent in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Dass ihr böse und gefährlich seid. Also nichts Neues."

„Hat er dir erzählt, warum er frei sein wollte?", hakte der Slytherin nach und richtete seine grauen Augen nun auf Harry. Selbst diese wirkten heute dunkler als sonst. Nicht hellgrau, sondern eher mittelgrau? Er musste wirklich ziemlich fertig sein. Oder das Licht hier war anders und es wirkte seltsam.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie dein Vater mit ihm umgegangen ist. Wer würde da nicht frei sein wollen?", zischte Harry ihm direkt entgegen.

„Er hat seine Schwester mit dem Folterfluch in den Wahnsinn getrieben!", entgegnete Malfoy barsch.

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte Harry den anderen Mann an. Seine Augen wanderten zu der kleinen Gestalt, die sich von der plötzlichen Lautstärke offenbar gestört fühlte und im Schlaf zusammenzuckte, dann anfing den Kopf hin und her zu werfen. Malfoy wandte sich ihr sofort zu, legte eine Hand an ihren Kopf und fing an leise etwas zu flüstern. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Hauself sich wieder beruhigt zu haben schien und der Slytherin sich sichtlich entspannte.

„Das ist Dobbys Schwester?", hakte Harry nach, als Malfoy sich wieder aufrichtete. Er stand vom Bett auf, zog seinen Zauberstab -Harry griff automatisch nach seinem eigenen- und sprach einen Zauber über den Bereich des Bettes. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu seinem Gast, warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und steckte den Zauberstab mit einer fließenden Bewegung wieder ein. Zurück in den linken Hemdsärmel. Offenbar hatte er dort ein Holster angebracht. Besser Harry merkte sich das. Nur für alle Fälle.

„Sie hat lichte Momente, aber die meiste Zeit verschwimmt ihre Wahrnehmung seltsam und sie erschöpft schnell. Die anderen Hauselfen haben sie seitdem vor Vater versteckt, damit er nicht auf die Idee kommt sie als lästig wahrzunehmen und zu beseitigen.", erklärte Malfoy nun wieder ruhiger weiter. Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen das zu sagen und seine Augen ruhten die gesamte Zeit auf Ibby. Er schien ernsthaft besorgt zu sein.

„Und bei dir hatte keiner Bedenken?", wollte Harry wissen.

Ein wütender Blick traf ihn und wirkte als wollte er Harry anbrüllen. Doch dann sah er wieder weg und starrte stattdessen zu Boden. „Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe etwas Dummes getan und Vater gab ihr die Schuld daran. Er statuierte ein Exempel an ihr, damit allen Hauselfen klar war, wo ihr Platz war."

Skeptisch betrachtete Harry seinen ehemaligen Rivalen. Er hatte Ibby also in Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Das fiel Harry nicht sonderlich schwer zu glauben. Zumindest konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass Lucius Malfoy lieber einem Hauselfen die Schuld zuschieben wollte als seinem eigenen Sohn, wenn etwas schiefgelaufen war. Egal worum es eigentlich gegangen war. Doch zu seinem Bild von Draco Malfoy passte die Geschichte nicht wirklich. Denn warum sollte ihn das interessieren? Als Kind war er ja anscheinend auch nicht vorgetreten und hatte seinem Vater erklärt, dass es nicht Ibbys Schuld gewesen war. Er hatte sie die Bestrafung abkriegen lassen.

„Als du dafür gesorgt hast, dass Dobby seine Freiheit bekam, habe ich dich das erste Mal in unserer Schullaufbahn nicht gehasst.", sprach Malfoy weiter und drehte sich jetzt wieder ihm zu. „Zumindest für ein paar Tage."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment gegenseitig in die Augen. Malfoys graue Iriden schimmerten silbrig so wie die Sonnenstrahlen von draußen in das Zimmer fielen und sein Gesicht beleuchteten. Dann wandte er sich ab und sah zu Boden. Der Effekt war verschwunden.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich?", ergriff der Slytherin erneut das Wort. „Du bist wahrscheinlich nicht hergekommen um meine politischen Ansichten zu Elfenrechten anzuhören."

Harry brauchte einen Moment um seine Gedanken wieder in ordentliche Bahnen zu lenken. Malfoy, der Hauselfenfreund fühlte sich viel zu sehr nach einer Lüge an, als dass er das einfach so akzeptieren könnte. Dennoch musste es irgendwie wahr sein. Seine Elfen vergötterten ihn. Aber vielleicht war das alles nur ein Trick. Ein Weg sich besseres Ansehen zu erkaufen, wenn er so tat, als sei er um seine Hauselfen bemüht. Möglicherweise war ihm Hermine einfach auf den Leim gegangen.

„Ich war mit meinen Befragungen fertig. Wir brauchen noch deine Aussage.", antwortete er dann, nachdem er sich wieder daran erinnerte, warum er nach oben gekommen war.

„Das hatten wir doch bereits vor zwei Tagen ziemlich ausführlich behandelt."

„Ich rede nicht von deiner Mutter. Selbst wenn sie nicht in das sonstige Opferschema passt, dein Vater tut es."

„Mir ist nicht klar welche Informationen du dir von mir darüber erhoffst. Das ist ein Jahr her."

„Laut der Akte hast du ihn als vermisst gemeldet, weil er nicht wie verabredet zu Hause aufgetaucht ist. Ist das wirklich alles?", hakte Harry nach. Als Malfoy nicht den Eindruck machte antworten zu wollen, sprach Harry weiter. „Andromeda ist der Meinung, dass er tot ist, so wie ihr euch verhalten habt."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher niemals etwas derartiges erwähnt zu haben.", entgegnete Malfoy kühl.

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Aber wenn da etwas ist, das du verheimlichst, könnte das hilfreich sein den Täter zu finden.", bohrte er weiter nach und beobachtete die Reaktion seines Gegenübers.

„Es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass es überhaupt der gleiche Täter ist.", widersprach der Slytherin. „Ich habe meiner Aussage nichts hinzuzufügen."

Seufzend fuhr Harry sich über die Augen. „Wieso machst du das alles so schwer?", wollte er genervt wissen. „Du beschwerst dich darüber, dass die Auroren ihren Job nicht machen würden, aber selbst weigerst du dich mit uns zu reden."

„Erwartest du, dass ich mich an Einzelheiten erinnere, die vor einem Jahr nicht da gewesen sind?" Malfoy schien sich Harrys gereizter Stimmung anzupassen. „Gedächtnis funktioniert so nicht. Und wenn du in die Akte gesehen hast, wirst du sicher bemerkt haben, dass sie da wirklich versucht haben herauszufinden, wo Vater ist. Zumindest halbwegs. Sie haben lediglich aufgehört, als sie gemerkt haben, dass es anscheinend nicht freiwillig vonstattengegangen ist."

„Ich will auch nicht wissen, was du damals gesagt hast, ich will wissen, was du damals verschwiegen hast.", verlangte Harry. Die Aussage von Narzissa Malfoy fehlte komplett. Anscheinend hatte sich der zuständige Auror nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht sie zu befragen. Oder zumindest nicht die die Mühe es zu dokumentieren.

„Die Möglichkeit, dass ich nichts verschwiegen habe, kommt dir wohl gar nicht erst in den Sinn."

„Ich denke, du lügst. Und offenbar ist es dir egal, dass du damit Informationen zurückhältst, die den anderen helfen könnten. Ebenso wie deiner Mutter!", warf Harry dem anderen Mann vor. Er stützte sich hierbei nicht nur auf die Aussage von Andromeda. Auch wenn er glaubte, dass sie die Situation richtig eingeschätzt hatte und Malfoy und seine Mutter inzwischen wussten, dass Lucius tot war. Oder zumindest ziemlich stark davon ausgingen. Was ihm zu denken gegeben hatte, war allerdings auch, was Zabini vorhin gesagt hatte. Jeder Besuch auf Malfoy Manor war für den gesamten Freundeskreis einen ganzen Monat lang verwehrt geblieben. Warum in aller Welt hatte Malfoy alle ausgesperrt, wenn sein Vater einfach verschwunden war? Doch das ließ die Frage erneut aufkommen, ob dieses Verschwinden überhaupt von Bedeutung für seinen Fall war. Wenn Lucius nicht einfach verschwunden war, sondern Malfoy wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war, dann fiel er aus dem Opferschema wieder heraus. Oder Malfoy steckte in dem ganzen Mist deutlich tiefer drin, als sie bislang angenommen hatten. „Denn irgendwie würde dich das in Schwierigkeiten bringen, nicht wahr? Freundschaft ist gut und schön, aber nur solange, wie man keine eigenen Nachteile davon hat, oder? Du liebst deine Mutter. Doch dein eigenes Wohlbefinden ist dir wichtiger."

Malfoy starrte ihn an. „Du solltest jetzt gehen.", sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

„Du solltest endlich reden! Es sind noch weitere Leute verschwunden! Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich!"

„Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du das Zentrum des Universums bist!", zischte Malfoy.

„Du bist einfach…!" Harry unterbrach sich selber als ihm kein Wort einfiel, dass auch nur ansatzweise seinen Frust und seine Abscheu verdeutlichen würde. Stattdessen trat er näher heran. Ihm entging nicht, das Malfoy eine Bewegung nach hinten machte, sich aber letztlich dazu entschied nicht zurückzuweichen, sondern ihn erhobenen Hauptes genauso voller Ablehnung anzusehen, wie Harry ihn ansah. „Wenn ich auch nur den kleinsten Beweis dafür finde, dass du etwas verheimlichst oder darin verwickelt bist, werde ich deinen Arsch höchstpersönlich in eine Zelle in Azkaban zerren und dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder daraus hervorgekrochen kommst!"

Für einige Sekunden starrten sie sich lediglich stumm in die Augen. Nur ein falsches Zucken und sie würden sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Doch Malfoy hielt einfach seinem Blick mit diesen kalten dunkelgrauen Augen stand. Und Harry gelang es sein eigenes Gemüt soweit abzukühlen, dass er fähig war sich von diesen hasserfüllten Augen loszureißen, umzudrehen und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallend das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen.

Wütend stürmte er den Flur entlang auf die Treppe zu. Wie er das alles hasste! Dann war Malfoy eben nett zu Hauselfen! Das machte ihn nicht weniger zu einem Ekel!

Im Salon wieder angekommen, entdeckte er Hermine und Ron zwischen den Slytherins. Ron sah aus als würde er sie ziemlich unwohl fühlen, während Hermine mit einer Tasse in ihren Händen dasaß, eine offene Akte in ihrem Schoß liegend und sich mit hauptsächlich Pansy zu unterhalten schien. Die Slytherin wirkte zerknirscht und Hermines Stimmung war irgendwo zwischen Unglauben und Schock.

„Habt ihr euch schon wieder gezofft?", sprach Zabini Harry an. Der Rest drehte sich zu Harry um.

Harry brummte nur genervt. Zu seiner Überraschung rollte der Slytherin daraufhin nur genervt mit den Augen. Ganz so als wäre er enttäuscht, hätte aber nicht wirklich etwas anderes erwartet.

„Harry, wir haben einiges zu bereden." Hermine stand auf und trat auf ihn zu. Besorgt sah sie auf die Akte in ihrer Hand. Gerade als sie erneut Luft holte, fiel er ihr ins Wort

„Das machen wir doch schon die ganze Zeit.", schnappte dieser. „Können wir zurück in die Zentrale dafür?" Dann beugte er sich weiter zu ihr vor: „Ich muss hier raus.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Einen Moment befürchtete er, sie würde ihm einen Vortrag über Professionalität halten, doch zum Glück seufzte sie nur und nickte. „Wir brauchen auch Neville dafür… lass ihn uns auf dem Weg raus abholen.", stimmte sie dann zu. „Er wird sich von den Pflanzen da draußen nicht freiwillig wieder lösen."

Also taten sie genau das. Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, führte Hermine sie zielsicher durch den Garten, wo Neville geradezu freudestrahlend bei einer Pflanze stand (Für Harry sah es nach einem Rosenbusch aus, der aussah, als wollte er den gesamten Bereich des Gartens überwuchern. Was irgendwie seltsam zu dem sonst so wohlgepflegten und kunstvoll angerichteten Pflanzen wirkte) und sich mit der glücklich lächelnden Astoria unterhielt. Als er sie bemerkte, trottete er zu ihnen rüber.

„Hermine! Wie konntest du nicht erwähnen, was hier alles wächst? Ich habe noch nie eine derart hochgewachsene Amoris-Pflanze gesehen! Ich glaube, niemand hat das!" Völlig begeistert gesellte er sich mit Astoria dicht auf den Fersen zu ihnen.

„Wir wollten dich abholen. Zurück und Dinge besprechen.", informierte ihn Ron. Er nickte in Richtung der riesigen Tore. Sicherlich konnte er es kaum erwarten hier wegzukommen.

„Oh… ähm… ja." Neville sah einen Moment enttäuscht aus. Dann drehte er sich zu Astoria und bedankte sich für die Führung. Auch von ihr verabschiedeten sie sich und selbst Ron schien ihr gegenüber aufgeschlossen zu sein. Sie war eine sehr sympathische Person, wie Harry zugeben musste.

Außerhalb des Geländes apparierten sie zurück und nur eine Minute später hatten sie sich mit Aleius, den Harry kurzerhand aus seinem Büro geholt hatte, wieder in einem der Besprechungsräume zusammengefunden.

Hermine schmiss ihre Akten geräuschvoll auf den Tisch vor sich und sah in die Runde. „Ist noch jemandem etwas äußerst Beunruhigendes bei den Befragungen aufgefallen?"

Ron schnaubte. „Sag es doch einfach!", beschwerte er sich. „Wir müssen mit den D.A. Leuten reden. Es sieht nämlich so aus, als würden ein paar davon in ihrer Freizeit Slytherins zur eigenen Belustigung foltern." Sich zurücklehnend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und schaute drein, als hätte ihn jemand zutiefst beleidigt.

„Theo hat gesagt, dass er zuletzt im August in der Winkelgasse angegriffen worden ist. Von Romilda und Terry!", berichtete Hermine aufgebracht. „Urquhart ist vor drei Wochen unschön an McLaggen, Justin und Ernie geraten. Nur um zwei Vorfälle zu nennen!"

„Ich habe ähnliche Sachen gehört.", stimmte Neville zu und legte seine Akten ebenfalls auf den Tisch. „Es sind nicht nur die D.A. Leute. Aber es sind mehr, als mir lieb ist. Sie stechen heraus."

„Das ist völlig inakzeptabel!", stieß Hermine wütend hervor.

Etwas verwundert runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Mir hat niemand von so etwas erzählt."

„Nun ja, sie werden denken, dass du davon weißt.", vermutete Hermine. „Immerhin ist D.A. ja dein Club, mehr oder weniger."

„Ich habe niemals…!", regte Harry sich sofort auf und sprang auf. „Wir haben uns erst vor zwei Wochen getroffen! Weder Terry noch Justin haben etwas erwähnt!" Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Wie konnten seine Freunde so etwas nur tun? Wie konnten sie sich zusammenfinden und Jagd auf ehemalige Mitschüler machen?

„Das wissen wir, Harry.", ergriff Neville nach einigen Sekunden das Wort. „Mir hat auch niemand etwas gesagt.", fügte er dann hinzu und Harry konnte sehen, dass er sich genauso gekränkt fühlte wie er. Immerhin hatte er ja D.A. im siebten Jahr weitergeführt. Einige der Leute waren auch dann erst zu der Gruppe hinzugestoßen.

„Wir müssen mit ihnen reden." Hermine war dabei die Akten alle an sich heranzuziehen und durchzublättern, während sie bereits Namen mit einem Kugelschreiber in ein Notizbuch schrieb. „Ich werde sie alle hierherbitten. Zu Befragungen." Mit einer strickten Bewegung klappte sie das Buch zu und sah auf. „Ich denke, wir haben offiziell unsere ersten Verdächtigen."


	8. Chapter 8

Müde. Er konnte seinen Zustand einfach nicht anders beschreiben. Er hatte fast die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet und dann noch den ganzen Tag. Ohne Wachtränke hätte er das nicht geschafft. Außerdem war es äußerst nervenaufreibend gewesen mit den ersten D.A. Mitgliedern zu reden, die zur Befragung dagewesen waren. Natürlich leugnete jeder von ihnen irgendetwas zu wissen. Sie schienen sogar eher beleidigt gewesen zu sein wegen so etwas vorgeladen worden zu sein. Und als Justin dann beleidigt verlangte, er solle doch nicht so ein Theater machen, wenn seine Vorgesetzten ihn dazu triezten den Blödsinn zu untersuchen, wäre Harry am liebsten auf ihn losgegangen.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte Kingsley offenbar eine offizielle Untersuchung seiner Abteilung angefordert. Jeder seiner Kollegen hatte ihm hasserfüllte Blicke zugeworfen. Wenigstens hatten sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Als er schließlich gegangen war, hatte er beobachtet, wie Coria an der Tür ihres Büros gestanden hatte, während zwei ihm unbekannte Leute ihr Büro in Augenschein genommen hatten. Er war froh, dass er da raus war.

Gähnend stieg er aus dem Kamin, fing an sich abzustauben und versuchte dann die Asche zurück in den Kamin zu befördern. Sein Zauberspruch funktionierte nicht und er fluchte leise vor sich hin.

„Harry, da bist du ja endlich!", schreckte Andromedas Stimme ihn auf. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Tut mir leid für die Verspätung.", entschuldigte er sich und sah zu wie sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab zückte um die Verunreinigung zu beseitigen, die er angerichtet hatte.

„Du siehst ja furchtbar aus!", stellte sie fest.

„Viel zu tun.", sagte er nur knapp. Mitfühlend sah sie ihn einen Moment an.

„Geh am besten raus in den Garten. Teddy wird sich freuen dich zu sehen. Du bist genau richtig, um auszurichten, dass das Abendessen fertig ist.", erklärte sie und ging dann zurück in die Küche.

Ihrer Anweisung folgend schlurfte er den Weg raus und hörte bereits fröhliches Kinderlachen, bevor er hinaustrat. Teddy sprang begeistert durch den Garten, zusammen mit Hazel. Bei näherem Hinsehen konnte er erkennen, dass sie offenbar etwas zu suchen schienen. Oder zumindest Teddy, denn der Kater rannte ihm wahrscheinlich einfach nur hinter. Als Harry die Ecke komplett umrundete, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Draco Malfoy saß lächelnd im Sandkasten und sah Teddy zu. Er schien völlig zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Ein Ausdruck, den Harry von ihm zumindest nicht in dieser ruhigen Form kannte. Es war erstaunlich was dieses offene Lächeln mit seinen Gesichtszügen anstellte. Fast wie bei seiner Mutter auf dem Foto. Das Lächeln ließ sein gutes Aussehen dem Betrachter beinahe ins Gesicht springen. Er hatte es oft von anderen gehört. Die Blacks wurden von den meisten Leuten als ziemlich gutaussehend angesehen. Malfoy war zur Hälfte ein Black. Auf einmal verstand er, warum Zabini ihn nicht von der Bettkante stoßen würde. Sicherlich hatte er ihn schon öfter lächeln sehen.

„Da!", rief das Kind plötzlich und seine Haare leuchteten knallrosa auf. Mit einem zappelnden Schokofrosch kam es hinter dem Baum wieder hervor. „Rierie!", brüllte es dann los, seine Haare wechselten zu Regenbogenfarben und der Junge rannte mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zu. Harry fing ihn auf und wirbelte ihn durch die Luft.

„Hey Teddy.", begrüßte er ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss an die Schläfe.

„Komm!", verlangte der Junge und zog ihn zum Sandkasten, wo Malfoys entspanntes Gesicht wieder seine übliche eingefrorene Mimik angenommen hatte. „Das ist Coco!", stellte er ihm Malfoy vor.

„Wir kennen uns bereits, Teddy.", klärte dieser den Jungen auf. „Potter.", grüßte er ihn dann mit einem Nicken und stand auf. Er fing an an seiner Kleidung herumzuzuppeln und sie abzuklopfen. Vermutlich weil Teddy ihn zuvor mit Sandbällen beworfen hatte. Harry kannte das zu Genüge. Sobald man im Sandkasten saß, war man praktisch Freiwild.

„Malfoy.", grüßte er zurück. „Ich soll euch zum Essen reinholen." Wie auf Kommando stopfte Teddy in Rekordzeit den Schokofrosch in seinen Mund.

„Du fütterst ihn mit Schokolade direkt vor dem Essen?", wollte Harry wissen und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.", behauptete Malfoy lediglich, hockte sich zu Teddy herunter und wischte ihm mit dem Daumen über einen Mundwinkel an dem noch Schokoreste zu sehen waren. „Was für ein Schokofrosch?", behauptete er völlig trocken und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Harry ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust, als er das Verlangen unterdrückte Malfoys Hand wegzuschlagen, bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte sein Patenkind anzurühren. Er betrachtete wie der Slytherin den Dreck an seiner Hose abwischte. Teddy schien nichts zu fehlen, denn er lachte nur glücklich.

„Versuch gar nicht erst zu behaupten, du hättest als Kind vor dem Essen nie etwas Süßes in dich reingestopft.", kommentierte Malfoy. Seine Hand fuhr Teddy durch die kunterbunten Haare. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Wir sollten reingehen.", überging Harry das Thema, da ihm gerade nicht danach war sich an die Behandlung durch seine Tante und seinen Onkel zu erinnern. Er beugte sich etwas herab und hob das Kind auf seine Arme, es direkt unter Malfoys Hand hervorziehend. „Bevor Andromeda sauer wird." Teddy schlang seine Ärmchen um Harrys Hals.

Einen Moment sahen die beiden Erwachsenen sich in die Augen. Die hellgrauen Augen schienen zu Eiszapfen zu werden und die Umgebungstemperatur abzukühlen.

„Natürlich.", stimmte Malfoy deutlich beherrscht zu. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zum Eingang voraus ohne sich umzudrehen.

Prüfend besah Harry sich seinen Patensohn. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick lediglich verwirrt. Offenbar hatte er mitbekommen, dass irgendetwas komisch war, verstand aber nicht warum. Es schien aber alles mit ihm in Ordnung zu sein. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen, strich Harry selbst mit den Fingern noch einmal über die Stellen an denen Malfoy Teddy berührt hatte und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Ganz so, als wollte er ihm weiteren Dreck abwischen. Erst dann folgte er dem anderen Mann zurück ins Haus.

Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt. Andromeda und Malfoy standen daneben und schienen sich offenbar etwas hitzig zu unterhalten, doch es endete sofort als sie Harry bemerkten. Der mahnende Blick mit dem die Hexe ihn bedachte verriet eindeutig, dass sie ziemlich unzufrieden mit ihm war. Anscheinend lief Malfoy nun, da er nicht mehr seinen Vater hatte zu seiner Tante, um sich über seiner Meinung ungerechte Behandlung zu beschweren.

„Setzt euch.", befahl sie dann.

Harry folgte ihrer Aufforderung, achtete allerdings darauf, dass Teddy letztendlich zwischen ihr und ihm saß. Somit landete er selbst zwar direkt neben Malfoy, aber das war bei der Alternative sehr akzeptabel. Er mied seinen Blick und beschäftigte sich damit Teddy mit etwas zu trinken zu versorgen, während Andromeda die kleinen Hände mit einem Zauber säuberte.

Gemeinsam begangen sie zu essen. Teddy plauderte fröhlich vor sich hin und schien ein hohes Mitteilungsbedürfnis zu haben. So sehr, dass seine Worte vor lauter Schnelligkeit irgendwann verschwammen und er immer schwerer bis gar nicht mehr zu verstehen war. Immer wieder sprach er Malfoy direkt an, der daraufhin nur nickte und lächelte, sobald er angesehen wurde, selbst aber kein einziges Mal etwas sagte. Irgendwann brachte Andromeda ihren Enkel dazu Luft zu holen und sich zu beruhigen. Auch ihre Versuche Malfoy in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln schlugen fehl. Außer knappen Antworten war nichts aus ihm herauszubekommen.

„Jetzt geht es aber ab ins Bett.", beendete sie schließlich das Abendessen, nachdem Teddy sein Glas zum zweiten Mal beim Gestikulieren umgeworfen hatte.

„Rierie und Coco bringen mich ins Bett!", verlangte das Kind sofort und streckte seine Arme Harry direkt entgegen. Doch gerade als dieser ihn aus seinem Stuhl heben wollte, widersprach Andromeda ihm.

„Ich muss mit Harry dringend sprechen. Aber Draco bringt dich sicher gerne ins Bett.", erklärte sie dem Kind.

„Ich will aber beide!", wiederholte Teddy und seine Haare wurden feuerrot.

„Ich denke auch, ich sollte einfach mitgehen.", stimmte Harry seinem Patenkind zu und zog ihn vom Stuhl. „Wir können ja danach sprechen."

Andromeda sah ihn mit einem Todesblick an, der ihm jegliche weiteren Worte im Halse stecken bleiben ließ. Entschlossen trat sie auf ihn zu und zog ihm das zeternde Kind aus den Armen. „Ich denke, ich möchte sofort mit dir sprechen.", entgegnete sie streng und entlud Teddy in Malfoys Arme, wo dieser sich sofort an ihn klammerte und sein Gesicht in dessen Schulter vergrub. Seine Haarfarbe verblasste zu einem drögen Grau.

„Na los. Du weißt wie das geht.", kommentierte Andromeda noch an Malfoy gewandt, als dieser einfach stehen blieb. Einen Moment wirkte es, als wollte er was sagen, doch dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Harry sah ihm nach, bis er verschwunden war, sich zusammenreißend, weil alles in ihm danach schrie sein Patenkind nicht einfach aus den Augen zu verlieren, wenn Draco Malfoy da war. Es wirkte, als würde Malfoy ihm seinen Teddy wegnehmen und Harry würde ihn nie wiedersehen. Oder zumindest nicht unversehrt.

Erst als er um die Ecke bog und nicht mehr zu sehen war, war Harry fähig seinen Blick von der Tür abzuwenden. Es ließ die Unruhe in ihm aber sprunghaft ansteigen.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?", verlangte Andromeda missgelaunt wissen. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt. Wovon redest du?" Wen meinte sie überhaupt? Wahrscheinlich Malfoy, oder?

„Wirklich? Du gehst raus und ein paar Minuten später kommt er zurück mit einem Ausdruck als hättest du ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Harry, ich habe wirklich erwartet, dass du dich zumindest in Teddys Beisein benimmst!"

„Ich habe mich benommen!", widersprach der Gryffindor. Sonst hätte er ihm wirklich ins Gesicht geschlagen. „Ich… warte mal! Hast du das geplant?", wollte er dann entrüstet wissen. Aufgebracht sah er erneut zur Tür, dann zurück zu der älteren Hexe. „Ist das deine Art uns Umgang miteinander aufzuzwingen? Und Teddy ist der Puffer, der uns davon abbringen soll, dass alles hässlich endet?"

„Wie es scheint, hat das nicht geklappt.", zischte Andromeda. „Ist es so schwer zu verstehen, dass ich meine Familie nicht aufteilen will?"

„Familie!?" Harry wusste nicht, was er danach sagen sollte. Er starrte sie an, als habe sie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Gleichzeitig war klar, dass er da auf verlorenem Posten stand. Andromeda hatte die Malfoys in ihr Leben gelassen. Egal, was Harry sagen würde, es würde keinen Effekt haben. „Naricssa verstehe ich in deiner Situation noch einigermaßen. Aber IHN!?", fuhr er dann gegen sein besseres Wissen fort. „Dass du ihn als deine Familie bezeichnest, ist absurd! Du kanntest ihn bis vor einem Jahr nicht einmal! Ich kenne ihn seit zehn Jahren und würde ihn nicht einmal in Teddys Nähe lassen! Warum ist das für dich so absolut kein Problem!?" Wenn sie sich dafür entschied mit ihm zu tun haben zu wollen, dann war das in Ordnung. Sie war erwachsen und wusste, was in Ordnung war und was nicht. Aber Teddy war Drei! Nur Drei! Malfoy könnte ihm alles erzählen und das Kind würde es nicht richtig zu beurteilen wissen! Sie ließ die beiden alleine! Wer wusste, was für Flausen Malfoy ihm bereits erzählt hatte! Wer wusste wie schlimm der Slytherin die Psyche seines Patensohnes bereits beeinflusst hatte.

Andromedas Lippen pressten sich so hart aufeinander, dass sie nur noch als dünne Linie wahrzunehmen waren. Für einige Sekunden sah es so aus, als würde sie ihn anbrüllen wollen. Dann sah sie zu Boden und drehte sich um. Wortlos lief sie in die Küche und war weg.

Heftig atmend blieb Harry im Speisezimmer stehen. Einige Zeit stand er einfach da und starrte durch die Tür, durch die sie verschwunden war. Schließlich entschied er sich dazu Malfoy nachzulaufen und nachzusehen, was er mit seinem Patenkind anstellte.

„Hier!", durchkreuzte Andromeda sein Vorhaben als sie wieder zurück ins Zimmer stürmte. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine kleine Phiole mit einer silbrig glänzenden Flüssigkeit, die sie ihm hinhielt. Etwas verdattert nahm Harry ihr das Gefäß aus der Hand. Er betrachtete den Inhalt etwas eingehender. Doch es gab keinen Zweifel. Es waren Erinnerungen. Misstrauisch sah er auf.

„Reden hat bei dir offenbar keinen Sinn. Deine Meinung zu Draco ist zu festgefahren. Vielleicht ergibt es einen, wenn du es siehst.", kommentierte sie nur. „Setz dich!", befahl sie dann und wies durch eine weitere Tür ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich bringe Tee. Und wage es bloß nicht dich davonzuschleichen."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Neugierig betrachtete er die Phiole erneut. Was sollte da schon drin sein, das ihn dazu bringen könnte Draco Malfoy in Teddys Nähe zu akzeptieren?

„Also?", ergriff Andromeda wieder das Wort, als sie das Tablett auf dem Couchtisch abstellte. Es standen drei Tassen darauf. Sie erwartete also, dass Malfoy sich irgendwann zu ihnen gesellte. „Wie sieht es mit dem Fall aus? Wo ist meine Schwester?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Harry zu und steckte die Phiole in seine Hosentasche. „Ich gehe einigen Spuren nach, aber nichts davon ist vielversprechend." Und über Genaueres durfte er sie bei laufenden Ermittlungen ohnehin nicht informieren. Sie hatten heute im Verlauf des Tages einige ihrer Freunde zur Rede gestellt. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich sichtlich beleidigt gefühlt, dass sie überhaupt darauf angesprochen wurden die Slytherins `etwas aufzumischen´, wie sie es genannt hatten. Keiner von ihnen hatte weitere Namen genannt. MacLaggen hatte sogar in seiner arroganten Art und Weise darauf hingedeutet, dass er noch einige andere kannte, die dazugehörten, es aber nicht vorhatte ihnen zu verraten und dann auf die offiziellen Wege verwiesen und sie so gezwungen eine offizielle Vorladung für ihn zu schreiben, da er nicht gewillt war seine Zeit mit ihnen über so eine Lappalie zu vergeuden. Das würde bürokratisch einiges an Aufwand machen und die ganze Sache erschweren. Hermine war so wütend gewesen, dass sie nun versuchte die betroffenen Syltherins dazu zu bringen eine offizielle Anzeige einzureichen. Harry war sich unsicher, ob das etwas bringen würde. Je nachdem, wer den Fall beurteilen würde, könnten diese Vorfälle einfach beiseitegeschoben werden.

„Ich habe im Propheten gelesen, dass es nun eine Untersuchung bezüglich des Verschwindens geben wird. Heute stand drin, dass du diese leitest." Als hätten sie sich nicht gerade noch lautstark gestritten, sah sie ihn nun ruhig an und nippte an ihrem Tee. Manchmal war diese Frau wirklich seltsam. Er schaffte es nicht von 100 auf 0 innerhalb von 2 Minuten. Vielleicht lernte man das mit einem wilden Dreijährigen im Haushalt.

„Ja. Hermine hat das angezettelt." War ja klar, dass diese Information ziemlich schnell durchsickern würde. Er selbst hatte den heutigen Propheten noch nicht gelesen, aber nachdem sie gestern halb öffentlich die gesamten Befragungen durchgeführt hatten, wussten es ja inzwischen genug Leute, die so etwas an die Presse weiterleiten konnten. Außerdem hatte ihm heute früh eine Schar an Journalisten im Eingangsbereich zum Ministerium aufgelauert. Allen voran Rita Kimmkorn! Ein Wiedersehen auf das er gerne verzichtet hätte. Er hasste diesen Trubel. Daraufhin hatte er geachtet den Vielsafttrank zu nehmen, bevor er wieder gegangen war. Von ihm aus, konnten die Presseleute dort kampieren, wenn sie wollten. Leider war ihm klar, dass er irgendwann ein offizielles Statement abgeben müssen würde.

Er zwang sich dazu seine Fäuste zu entspannen. In dem Versuch seinen Unmut weniger zur Schau zu stellen, goss er sich ebenfalls Tee ein. Er erzählte der Hexe was vorgefallen war. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er für heute noch längst nicht fertig war. Wenn er nur daran dachte, was für eine Nacht ihm noch bevorstand, senkte das seine Stimmung nur noch weiter. Aber mit all den Aussagen, die sie gestern bekommen hatten, war so viel Arbeit plötzlich aufzuholen. Hermine hatte sich mit Aleius die letzte Nacht um die Ohren gehauen, um alles auszuwerten, während Neville und Ron die Orte aufgesucht hatten, an denen die Leute am wahrscheinlichsten verschwunden waren, wo sie mit den Nachbarn geredet haben und mit jedem, von dem sie wussten, dass der Verschwundene regelmäßig Kontakt gehabt hatte. Oder zumindest so lange, wie es ging, denn die Zeit reichte einfach nicht aus. Es waren inzwischen, ohne die beiden Malfoys, da es ja noch ausstand, ob die damit zu tun hatten, 29 Personen verschwunden. Häufig waren die betroffenen Familien von allen ihren Todesser Mitgliedern befreit worden. Was nur dafür sprach, dass Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy nicht dazugehörten. Denn wie Hermine schon gesagt hatte, Draco Malfoy wäre dann mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls weg.

Harry beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich mit Narcissas Verschwinden. Mit dem Fall, bei dem er noch am ehesten die Hoffnung hatte am Ende eine lebende Person wiederzufinden. Doch auch hier sank diese Erwartung rapide. Sie war bereits seit acht Tagen unauffindbar.

Schritte im Flur sagten Harry, dass Malfoy wohl auf dem Rückweg war. Wenige Sekunden später erschien er im Türrahmen. Hazel sprang um seine Füße herum und miaute aufdringlich.

„Setz dich, Draco.", forderte Andromeda ihn mit einem Lächeln auf und wies auf die Couch neben Harry.

„War das hier Hermines Idee?", wollte Angesprochener wissen, sowohl den Kater als auch Harry komplett ignorierend. Er bewegte sich keinen Schritt.

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille als beide Männer die Hexe prüfend ansahen.

„Ich habe deinen Lieblingstee zubereitet.", antwortete sie jedoch lediglich und Harry beschloss Hermine noch heute Abend hierfür anzubrüllen. Als ob er Malfoy nicht schon genug in seinem Job momentan sehen würde. Jetzt sorgte sie auch noch dafür, dass Teddy ihm ausgesetzt war wegen einer ihrer fixen Ideen, die von vorneherein nur in einem Desaster enden konnte.

Der Slytherin trat schließlich in das Zimmer. Doch anstatt den angebotenen Platz anzusteuern, wandte er sich dem Kamin zu. „Gute Nacht, Andromeda.", sagte er und griff nach der Dose mit dem Flohpulver.

„Setz dich.", befahl die Hexe nun. Mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarrte Malfoy. Obwohl die Aufforderung nicht an Harry gerichtet war, spürte er, wie auch er zusammenzuckte bei dem Tonfall, den sie genutzt hatte. „Jetzt.", fügte sie hinzu und der Slytherin trat ohne zu murren zum nächstgelegenen Sessel und ließ sich auf diesem nieder. Hazel sprang augenblicklich auf seinen Schoß und fing an zu schnurren.

Wieder lächelnd als wäre nichts gewesen, reichte Andromeda ihm eine Tasse Tee. „Ihr solltet euch an das hier gewöhnen, denn ich bin nicht mehr bereit Teddys und meine Zeit zwischen euch aufzuteilen, wenn es keinen Grund dafür gibt."

Harry tauschte mit dem anderen Mann einen wütenden Blick aus. Zugegeben, Harry wusste hiervon ja nun seit einigen Tagen. Aber es gesehen zu haben, machte es so real. Er wollte Malfoy nicht alleine mit Teddy wissen und er wollte nicht, dass er ihn anfasste! Das Verlangen nach oben zu gehen und nach ihm zu sehen, wurde immer größer.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Potter meine Anwesenheit hier gutheißt.", ergriff Malfoy dann das Wort missgelaunt und versuchte zu verhindern, dass Hazel ihm die Tasse aus den Händen schlug, denn der Kater fing an seinen linken Unterarm spielerisch zu attackieren.

„Da hast du verdammt recht. Ich will dich nirgendwo in Teddys Nähe haben!", stimmte Harry zu.

„Jungs…", fing Andromeda an, wurde aber direkt ignoriert.

„Was erwartest du, was ich ihm antun könnte!?", wurde Malfoy jetzt laut und deutlich ungeduldiger mit Hazels Spielerei, der sich von der unangenehmen Stimmung nicht im Geringsten abzuschrecken lassen schien. „Er ist mein Neffe!"

„Oh, Verwandtschaft bedeutet bei Deinesgleichen plötzlich was?", konterte Harry und halb schmiss, halb stellte seine eigene Tasse wieder auf dem Tisch ab, weil er befürchtete sie ansonsten durch den Raum zu schleudern. „Ich denke in dem Fall wusste Bellatrix nichts von den Verwandtschaftsverhältnissen zwischen ihr, Sirius und Tonks als sie sie ermordete!"

Malfoy erstarrte. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er ihn an, den Mund leicht geöffnet, nicht einmal blinzelnd. Harrys Worte erzielten ihre Wirkung und er verspürte Genugtuung als er sah, dass es den Slytherin wirklich getroffen hatten. Dass es wehtat. Dann…

„Harry!", schrie Andromeda entrüstet und stand energisch von ihrem Sessel auf.

Doch Harry achtete nicht auf sie. Er starrte in diese hellgrauen Augen, die für diesen Augenblick so verletzt zurücksahen, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde. Dann schlug Hazel Malfoys Tasse um und verbiss sich in seiner Hand.

Aufschreiend sprang er auf als heißer Tee sich über seinen Arm und seine Oberschenkel ergoss. Der Kater glitt fauchend und unzufrieden miauend von seinem Schoß und verzog sich hinter den Sessel.

„Draco!" Andromeda war sofort bei ihm, doch er wich vor ihr zurück. Seine linke Hand blutete von Hazels Biss und besprenkelte den Boden.

„Ich…", fing Malfoy an, verstummte dann aber wieder, sah zu Boden und machte erneut einen Schritt nach hinten. „… werde jetzt gehen." Seine Stimme brach.

„Draco…", versuchte Andromeda es erneut, doch der trat nur weiter zurück, als sie erneut versuchte an ihn heranzukommen. Dann drehte der Slytherin sich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Wohnzimmer und seine Tante folgte ihm. Harry hörte sie erneut sprechen, doch es war zu leise und zu weit weg, als dass er es verstanden hätte. Stattdessen schlich er sich selbst aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hoch. Er sprach einen Lumos, als er das Kinderzimmer betrat und schirmte das Licht etwas ab, sodass es Teddy nicht direkt ins Gesicht schien.

Das Kind schlief zur Seite gerollt, sein Einhorn-Kuscheltier umklammernd. Wie immer hatte es die Bettdecke bereits von sich gestrampelt, die nun eine Stolperfalle auf dem Boden bildete. Die Gardienen waren, so wie Teddy das wollte, nur halb zugezogen und Mondlicht erhellte den regenbogenfarbenen Teppich vor dem Bett, auf dem normalerweise alles mit Spielzeug vollgestapelt war, welches Teddy tagsüber aus seinen Schränken und Regalen gezogen hatte. Andromeda und Harry räumten es meistens weg, wenn das Kind eingeschlafen war. Anscheinend hatte sie das heute bereits vor dem Abendessen erledigt.

Leise ging Harry zum Bett und setzte sich vorsichtig an die Kante. Er besah sich das schlafende Kind. Liebevoll strich er ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, was dazu führte, dass es schmatzte und sich auf den Rücken drehte.

Um sicherzugehen sprach Harry einen Analysezauber auf sein Patenkind. Es förderte nichts Ungewöhnliches zu Tage. Erleichtert blieb Harry noch einen Moment sitzen und betrachtete den Jungen. Malfoy mochte mit ihm verwandt sein, aber das bedeutete definitiv keinerlei Sicherheit. Er würde mit Teddy sprechen. Und Gnade Malfoy Gott, wenn er es gewagt haben sollte ihm irgendeinen Blödsinn über Werwölfe und Metamorphmagie erzählt zu haben. Oder über Muggel, oder magische Geschöpfe oder sonst irgendetwas.

Schließlich drückte er Teddy einen Kuss auf die Stirn, hob die Bettdecke vom Boden und breitete sie wieder über dem Kind aus, auch wenn das mit ziemlich hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nichts bringen würde.

Leise verließ er wieder das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Tief durchatmend machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten, wo er eine fuchsteufelswilde Andromeda erwartete. Doch als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, saß sie ruhig in ihrem Sessel, ein Buch in ihrem Schoß und eine Tasse Tee in der Hand.

„Ich will dich hier nicht sehen, bis du dir die Erinnerungen angesehen hast.", sagte sie in einem Plauderton ohne aufzublicken.

„Was?", wollte Harry wissen. Ungläubig starrte er die Hexe an.

„Teddy liebt Draco.", erklärte sie. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dein Verhalten ihn grundlos verwirrt und verunsichert."

„_Mein_ Verhalten? _Grundlos_!?", regte Harry sich auf.

„Harry." Sie sah endlich auf von ihrem Buch. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ruhig, doch ihre Augen verrieten, dass die Situation sie mitnahm. „Wenn es nicht um Teddy ginge, würde ich dir deutlich mehr Geduld entgegenbringen. Ich weiß, das ist alles nicht leicht für dich. Aber jetzt wo du von ihm weißt, kann ich nicht dulden, dass deine Feindseligkeit ihm gegenüber, meinen Enkel beeinflusst."

„Du lässt eher zu, dass Malfoy ihn beeinflusst?" Er wurde wütend. Teddy war sein Patenkind! Remus und Tonks hatten ihn nicht umsonst darum gebeten diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen und er wäre verdammt, wenn er das ignorieren würde. „Deine Sicht von ihm ist durch deine familiäre Situation völlig verblendet, Andromeda!", warf er ihr vor. Der Kommentar traf sie und Harry hasste sich augenblicklich dafür.

Gequält lächelnd stellte sie ihre Tasse ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich glaube, du hast nicht einmal eine Sicht von ihm.", antwortete sie schließlich. „Ich denke, deine Sicht beruht auf überholten Emotionen und Erinnerungen."

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an. Andormeda würde nicht von ihrer Meinung abweichen und Harry würde definitiv hierbei nicht einknicken. Sie redeten von dem gleichen Malfoy, der Hermine ein Schlammblut genannt hatte, der aus einer Laune heraus dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Seidenschnabel zum Tode verurteilt worden war, der Hagrid versucht hatte aus seiner Lehrposition herauszujagen, der in ihrem zweiten Jahr umherstolziert war und den Muggelgeborenen zufrieden den Tod durch das Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens prophezeit hatte, der Umbridges Inquisition genutzt hatte um allen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, der Todesser ins Schloss geschmuggelt hatte, der für Dumbledores Tod verantwortlich war! Und das waren nur die Highlights des Ganzen!

Wie sehr könnte sich so ein Mensch verändern, dass es ausreichte um ein Kind bedenkenlos dessen Einfluss auszusetzen?

Harry gab ein äußerst unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich. Er konnte sich jetzt in keine Diskussion verstricken. Er hatte nicht die Zeit dafür sich hinzusetzen und stundenlang zu streiten. Außerdem sah Andromeda momentan nicht so aus, als wäre es innerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten das zu tun.

„Das ist noch nicht vorbei.", sagte er lediglich.

„Nein, ist es nicht.", stimmte sie ihm zu und sah zu wie er an den Kamin trat und nach der Dose mit Flohpulver griff. Er schmiss eine Handvoll davon hinein und ließ sich ins Ministerium transportieren, wo er mit den anderen demnächst verabredet war, um den momentanen Stand der Dinge zu besprechen.


	9. Chapter 9

Am frühen Morgen trat Harry in sein eigenes Zuhause. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Ausatmend sortierte er seine Gedanken. Er hatte noch so viel zu tun. Vorhin war er bei seiner Suche nach Narcissa einem Hehler von verbotenen Zaubertrankzutaten auf die Schliche gekommen. Drei Stunden hatte es gedauert, bis der Zauberer endlich von seinen Kollegen abgeführt worden und die gefährliche Ware sichergestellt worden war. Andere Auroren kümmerten sich nun darum, wo er diese Sachen herbekommen hatte, denn Thestral-Augen waren definitiv nicht leicht zu bekommen. Obwohl der Markt momentan deutlich günstiger war, da nach dem Krieg, sehr viele Leute diese Wesen sehen und daher auch besser jagen konnten.

Doch das alles hatte ihn natürlich aufgehalten. Nicht dass er erwartet hatte den Fall heute Nacht zu lösen. Stattdessen hatte er aber einige andere Sachen gehört, die beunruhigend waren und ihn unter anderem zu dem Hehler geführt hatten. Offenbar gab es Leute, die intensiv nach bestimmten verbotenen Zutaten suchten. Er hatte das den Auroren heute Nacht bereits kommuniziert und ihm war zugesichert worden, dass sie in diese Angelegenheit reinschauen würden. Was umso wichtiger war, da sich der 31. Oktober näherte und an diesem Tag viele Freaks aus ihren Löchern krochen und abartige Dinge anstellten. Genauso wie in der Walpurgisnacht. Das waren zwei Nächte in denen die Auroren praktisch alle im Dienst und bei der direkten Bekämpfung von Dunklen Magiern waren. Egal aus welcher Abteilung sie eigentlich kamen. Bereits die letzten Jahre hatte sich das als äußerst schwierig erwiesen mit den unterbesetzten Posten in jeder Abteilung.

„Master Harry ist schon wieder die ganze Nacht weg gewesen.", grüßte ihn Kreacher deutlich missgelaunt, nachdem das Portrait von Walburga fertig war ihn in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke als Blutsverräter und anschließend als Schlammblut zu beschimpfen. Offenbar wurde sie sich auch über die Jahre hinweg nicht einig darüber, was er denn nun war. Der Hauself war direkt vor ihm erschienen. Anschuldigend sah er ihn an.

„Hi, Kreacher.", grüßte Harry zurück die Kritik ignorierend. Er betrachtete den Kissenbezug, den die schmale Gestalt als Kleidung nutzte. Ob er sich auch über Kleidung freuen würde? Also über Puppenkleidung, denn richtige Kleidung hatte er nicht haben wollen und es direkt als Beleidigung aufgefasst als Harry ihm diese Option angeboten hatte. Aber Malfoys Elfen trugen die Spielzeugsachen und schienen sich damit wohlzufühlen. Vielleicht sollte er Hermine mal fragen, wo dieser Schneider war, den sie aufgespürt hatte. Wenigstens hatte er aufgehört das abgenutzte, fleckige Ding zu tragen und neue Kopfkissenbezüge akzeptiert. Das Einzige, das er ansonsten an sich trug, war das kaputte Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin, welches er in der Regel um seinen Hals hängen hatte. Meistens unter dem Bezug, damit es nicht bei den Hausarbeiten schmutzig wurde. Eine Erinnerung an Regulus Black, die Harry ihm gelassen hatte, obwohl Kingsley immer wieder darauf drängte es zu den anderen unschädlich gemachten Horcruxen in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu geben. Nach dem Krieg hatten sie sehr schnell bemerkt, dass sie diese einst magischen Gegenstände wegschließen mussten, als sich ein Kult aus ehemaligen Todessern und sonstigen Verrückten um diese angefangen hatte zu bilden. Aber Harry hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht seinem Hauselfen dieses Erinnerungsstück wegzunehmen. Und wer sollte es auch schon an sich bringen? Niemand wusste, dass es hier war. Nur Kingsley, Ron, Hermine und er. Der Zaubereiminister hatte darauf bestanden, dass dieses Wissen unter ihnen blieb. Erstens, damit nicht irgendjemand auf die Idee kam es entwenden zu wollen und zweiten, weil er keine Lust auf Diskussionen mit seinen Kollegen hatte, die ihn ohne Zweifel am Ende dazu zwingen würde, darauf zu bestehen, dass Harry es abgab. Also legte Kreacher es jedes Mal ab, wenn er das Haus für Besorgungen verließ, oder wenn Gäste sich im Haus befanden. Harry hatte ihm ganz klar gemacht, dass es verschwinden würde, wenn die Leute erfuhren, dass es hier war.

„Ich hoffe, Master Harry erwartet nicht, dass das Abendessen noch warm ist.", grummelte der Hauself unzufrieden.

„Ich habe dir bereits vorgestern gesagt, dass ich die nächsten Nächte wahrscheinlich nicht hier sein werde zum Essen.", antwortete Harry und schloss die Augen als ein bekannter Druck sich hinter seinen Augen aufbaute und massive Kopfschmerzen ankündigte.

„Kreacher hat immer für den Master des Hauses das Abendessen zubereitet.", widersprach das Geschöpf lediglich und gab einen abfälligen Ton von sich. „Hat Master Harry außerhalb gegessen?", fragte er dann.

„Nein.", sagte Harry schnell. Er wusste, dass jede andere Antwort den Elfen nur noch grummeliger werden lassen würde. Außerdem entsprach es auch der Wahrheit. Seit dem furchtbar gelaufenen Essen bei Andromeda hatte er nichts weiter gegessen. Und es war inzwischen 12 Stunden her. Zwölf anstrengende Stunden. Wahrscheinlich war es gar nicht so verkehrt etwas zu sich zu nehmen, bevor er sich vielleicht noch drei Stunden hinlegen konnte, und dann wieder eine Besprechung hatte.

Also folgte er dem schmalen Gang entlang in das Esszimmer. Er hatte sich inzwischen sehr gut an dieses Haus gewöhnt. Nachdem alles vorbei war, hatte er mit Hilfe seiner Freunde das gesamte Haus umdekoriert, die furchtbaren Bilder abgehängt und mit neuen ersetzt. Alles war entstaubt, Möbel ersetzt und die Dekoration geändert worden. Er wollte definitiv nicht die Köpfe der Hauselfen weiterhin zur Schau gestellt haben, wo er sie dauernd sah. Stattdessen waren sie ordentlich begraben worden, so wie sich das gehörte. Doch das Haus schien auch seinen eigenen Kopf zu haben. Nicht jede Veränderung duldete es. So war es häufig genug passiert, dass Harry etwas rausgeworfen hatte, das nur wenige Stunden später erneut an seinem ursprünglichen Platz gestanden hatte, als wäre nichts gewesen. Auch hatte es nicht alle neuen Gegenstände akzeptiert, oder zumindest nicht in der ursprünglichen Form. So war Holz nachgedunkelt, oder frische Wandfarbe veränderte ihren Farbton, Möbel hatten ihren Ort gewechselt, Musterungen tauchten auf neuen Stoffen auf. Einige Sachen hatten sich auch keinen Millimeter von ihrem Platz wegbewegt, egal wie sehr er daran gezogen und gezerrt hatte.

Dennoch war es zu seinem Zuhause geworden. Es fühlte sich so an. Oder zumindest Teils, denn das keifende Bild von Walburga in der Eingangshalle hatte jedenfalls keiner von ihnen abbekommen. Momentan deckte Harry es immer wieder mit einem Laken ab. Manchmal reichte das für eine Woche, manchmal hielt es nur eine Stunde und war dann unauffindbar verschwunden. Und irgendetwas war immer wieder mit der Beleuchtung. Die Lichter gingen nicht immer an und flackerten seltsam, Vorhänge waren plötzlich zugezogen und Türen standen offen oder ließen sich nicht öffnen, oder schließen. Und Harry könnte schwören der Flur sei jeden Tag unterschiedlich breit. Er hatte auch versucht die knarrenden Dielen an einigen Stellen auszubessern, aber es hatte nichts geholfen. Es knarrte weiterhin.

Er setzte sich an den Esstisch und ein Teller mit Suppe erschien direkt vor seiner Nase. Daneben als Beilage geschnittenes Brot und eine Tasse Tee. Entgegen Kreachers Ankündigung konnte er durch den aufsteigenden Dampf jedoch sehen, dass die Mahlzeit sehr wohl noch warm war. Oder vielleicht gerade wieder aufgewärmt.

„Danke, Kreacher.", wandte er sich an seinen Hauselfen. Der erwiderte seinen Blick einen Moment, dann drehte er sich um und ging vor sich hin grummelnd einfach davon. Harry lächelte. Er hatte den alten Miesepeter inzwischen wirklich ins Herz geschlossen. Was sicher zum Teil Hermines Einfluss war, die sehr viel mit ihm gearbeitet hatte. Gerade zu Beginn ihrer BELFER Karriere.

Mit der Mahlzeit, schwanden seine Kopfschmerzen wieder. Möglichweise war er einfach etwas dehydriert gewesen. Die vier Tränke, die er in den vergangenen zwölf Stunden getrunken hatte, waren sicher nicht der Rede wert gewesen.

Als er fertig war, ließ Harry das Geschirr stehen. Er wagte nicht zu versuchen es wegzubringen oder gar abzuwaschen. Kreacher wurde immer sehr ungehalten darüber. Etwas was Harry erst einmal akzeptieren musste. Irgendwie war es nicht so ganz aus ihm herauszukriegen, dass er hinter sich aufräumen musste.

Gähnend ging er ins Badezimmer und säuberte sich. Als er sich umzog, fiel ihm die kleine Phiole in seiner Hosentasche wieder auf. Er zog sie heraus und betrachtete erneut den silbrigen Inhalt darin.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, stellte er fest, dass er noch drei Stunden und 48 Minuten hatte, bis er wieder in der Zentrale verabredet war.

Seufzend zog er sich zu Ende um und griff dann nach dem gläsernen Gefäß. Er würde zumindest einen kurzen Moment reinschauen. Er zog noch seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Kleiderhaufen und lief in sein Arbeitszimmer im ersten Stock.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich jede Menge Briefe, die er seit drei Tagen ignorierte. Kreacher hatte sie in verschiedene Stapel sortiert, je nach Absender und Wichtigkeit. Doch inzwischen konnte der Hauself gut einschätzen, was wichtig war und was nicht und da er ihm nichts gesagt hatte, gab es wohl nichts, das seine sofortige Aufmerksamkeit benötigte. Fest nahm Harry sich vor spätestens nach der kommenden Schicht die Briefe anzusehen.

Das Denkarium im Hause der Blacks hatte er erst nach einem Jahr gefunden. Plötzlich war ihm ein in die Wand eingelassener Schrank aufgefallen. Nun ja, er hatte ja auch einige Zeit für das Renovieren und Umdekorieren gebraucht. Wahrscheinlich hatte einer seiner Freunde den Raum aufgeräumt und ein gegen die Wand gelehntes Bild weggeräumt oder Ähnliches, was den Schrank zu Tage gefördert hatte. Letztendlich war die Präsenz des Denkariums der Grund dafür gewesen, weshalb Harry hier sein Arbeitszimmer eingerichtet hatte.

Harry zog die hölzerne Tür auf. Dann entkorkte er die Phiole und goss die Erinnerungen heraus in die prachtvoll verzierte Schale. Etwas unsicher sah er auf die silbrige Flüssigkeit herab. Doch er würde nicht herausfinden, was Andromeda meinte, wenn er es sich nicht selbst ansah. Also tauchte er hinein.

Das Zimmer, welches sich um ihn herum formte, erkannte er augenblicklich als Andromedas Wohnzimmer. Sie sah auf ein Buch in ihrem Schoß herab. Die lodernden Flammen im Kamin erhellten das Zimmer, durch das Fenster konnte er sehen, dass es Nacht sein musste. Es war etwas windig, aber sonst ruhig. Die Uhr an der Wand zeigte kurz nach zehn an. Es war friedlich.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Andromeda hochschrecken. Überrascht sah sie in Richtung des Hauseingangs, welchen sie aber aus diesem Zimmer ohnehin nicht überblicken könnte. Misstrauisch zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Ärmel hervor, bevor sie das Buch beiseitelegte und aufstand.

An der Haustür, sah sie zunächst durch den Spion. Offensichtlich überrascht wanderten ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und schien zu überlegen, was sie tun sollte. Doch dann, ohne den Zauberstab wegzulegen, öffnete sie die Tür.

Wie Harry bereits erwartet hatte, stand Draco Malfoy davor. Aus blutunterlaufenen von dunklen Ringen umrahmten hellgrauen Augen sah er Andromeda deutlich zerknirscht an. Seine Haut war aschfahl, die nassen Haare völlig durcheinander, klebten mit Hilfe von undefinierbarem Dreck in seinem Gesicht. War das Blut an seiner rechten Schläfe, welches seine Haare so rötlich verfärbte? Ein begleitendes bereits abheilendes Hämatom verhärtete den Verdacht. Seine feine Kleidung war triefend nass und sah aus, als hätte er sich damit im Matsch gesuhlt.

„Draco?", durchbrach Andromeda schließlich die Stille, offensichtlich unsicher, ob es sich bei ihm wirklich um ihren Neffen handelte. Die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht machte deutlich, dass seine Erscheinung sie beunruhigte, doch sie hielt ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert und trat weder heraus noch griff sie nach ihm. Die Schutzzauber wirkten nur, wenn sie sich innerhalb des Hauses oder dem Garten befand. Allerdings sah Harry, dass sie das Bedürfnis verspürte nach ihm zu greifen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick starrte Malfoy die Hexe an, als sähe er einen Geist. Beinahe schien es, als wollte er zurückweichen, schwankte bereits, blieb dann aber stehen und schluckte. „Mrs. Tonks.", grüßte Malfoy sie daraufhin mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ich…", fing er an, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst wieder und wandte den Blick zu Boden, als würde er nach Worten suchen, die der Situation angemessen waren. „Ich habe Ihren Brief an Mutter gefunden."

Wieder brauchte es einige Sekunden. Dann nickte Andromeda. „Ich habe mit einem Brief als Antwort gerechnet. Wenn überhaupt.", sagte sie.

Ein verzweifelter Blick traf die Hexe als Malfoy wieder hochsah. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten sie besuchen.", brachte er gerade so hervor. Seine Stimme klang nicht, als könnte er viel sagen, bevor sie komplett verschwand.

Wieder betrachtete Andromeda den jungen Mann auf ihrer Türschwelle. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das einfach so eine gute Idee ist.", gab Andromeda zu bedenken. „Sie hat mir nicht zurückgeschrieben."

„Ich flehe Sie an!", brach es dann aus Malfoy hervor und er ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen, jegliche Zurückhaltung hinter sich lassend. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll.", sagte er und beugte sich nach vorne, platzierte seine Hände auf dem Boden vor sich, sodass seine Haltung noch viel unterwürfiger wirkte. „Sie ist völlig apathisch. Sie hat Ihren Brief nicht gelesen. Sie weiß noch nicht einmal, dass es ihn gibt.", erklärte er mit immer leiser werdender Stimme. Dass er überhaupt noch zu hören war, klang als würde es ihn deutlich anstrengen.

Unschlüssig sah Andromeda auf den Mann herab.

„Komm rein.", sagte sie schließlich. „Es geht schneller über das Floo-Netzwerk." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

Überrascht sah Malfoy von seiner unterwürfigen Haltung herauf. Offenbar noch nicht wirklich fassend, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Mit den Augen rollend, trat sie heraus, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zurück auf seine Füße. Er wankte unsicher. Ihr besorgter Blick wanderte zu seiner Schläfe und sie fuhr mit einer Hand vorsichtig dort durch die Haare und wischte diese zur Seite, während sie ihm mit der anderen Halt gab. Harry konnte nicht erkennen, was es genau war, aber spontan erinnerte es Harry an eine Platzwunde.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie ihn ins Haus. Sie beschwor ihren Patronus und schickte ihn die Treppe nach oben. „Gehen wir.", sagte sie dann, griff erneut nach Malfoy und zog ihn durch die Wohnung ins Wohnzimmer. Malfoy ließ sich mitziehen. Weder sagte er etwas, noch wehrte er sich in irgendeiner Form. Es schien ihm sogar unangenehm nach ihr zu greifen und Harry sah, dass er unsicher in seinen Bewegungen war. Mehrere Male schossen seine Hände hoch, als wollte er nach ihr greifen und Halt bei ihr suchen, um nicht umzufallen, doch er vermied es jeglichen weiteren Kontakt herzustellen.

Als sie vor dem Kamin standen, griff Andromeda nach der Flohpulver-Dose, öffnete sie und hielt sie Malfoy hin. „Wenn das ein Trick ist, wirst du das sehr bereuen.", versprach sie ihm.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, was ein Fehler zu sein schien, denn er stützte sich daraufhin am Kaminsims ab und schien Gleichgewichtsprobleme zu haben. Er machte einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite, um sein Gewicht abzufangen und gleich darauf war Andromeda wieder bei ihm und packte ihn am Oberarm. Sorge war in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen als sie ihren Neffen betrachtete.

Malfoy atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er wortlos in die Dose griff und das Pulver in die Flammen schmiss. Zusammen stellten sich beide hinein und verschwanden.

Die Szenerie wechselte und Harry fand sich in dem Großen Salon in Malfoy Manor wieder. Der riesige Raum war deutlich anders eingerichtet, als Harry ihn in den vergangenen Tagen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es erinnerte ihn stark an die Einrichtung, die er aus seiner kurzen Gefangenschaft hier kannte. Halb erstarrt stand er innerhalb dieser Wände und erwartete jeden Moment Bellatrix irgendwo hier zu erblicken oder Hermines gequälte Schreie zu hören, doch dann riss Andromedas Stimme ihn aus seinem wieder aufkochenden Trauma heraus.

„Draco!", rief sie besorgt als Malfoy zu Boden ging. Sie war sofort an seiner Seite und verhinderte, dass er komplett nach vorne umfiel. Mit einem scheußlichen Geräusch förderte er seinen Mageninhalt nach außen. Harry war froh, dass er das nicht riechen musste. Doch es kam auch nicht wirklich viel aus ihm heraus. Anscheinend war sein Magen eh leer gewesen, denn außer etwas Magensäure fand sich nichts auf dem Boden wieder.

„Was in aller Welt ist passiert?", wollte Andromeda wissen. „Warum bist du damit nicht im St. Mungos?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf leicht und zog den jungen Mann an sich, sodass er halb in ihren Armen lag, als sie ihn gegen sich lehnte. Sein Körper wurde von einem Zitteranfall erfasst und Harry rechnete damit, dass er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Doch als es wieder aufhörte, schien er noch da zu sein.

„Mutter ist im Garten.", krächzte er und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, was ihm kläglich misslang.

„Ich sehe gleich nach ihr.", versprach Andromeda in ihrem beruhigenden Tonfall, als würde sie mit Teddy reden, der sich gerade furchtbar wehgetan hatte und in ihren Armen weinte. Behutsam strich sie Malfoy durch die Haare. Sie drückte ihn an sich und verhinderte damit jegliche weiteren Versuche ihrer Nähe zu entkommen. „Es ist ok. Ich kümmere mich um sie. Du kannst dich ausruhen.", sagte sie dann und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seinen Rücken.

Es dauerte nur wenige Momente, bis Malfoy schließlich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Vorsichtig legte Andromeda ihn auf dem Boden ab. Sie betastete seinen Kopf.

„Master Draco sollte nicht auf dem Boden liegen.", riss eine Stimme Andromeda aus den Gedanken. Erschrocken sah sie hoch, den Zauberstab bereit in ihrer Hand. Doch da standen nur zwei Hauselfen. Beide waren mit jeweils einem dreckigen, zerrissenen Kissenbezug bekleidet und schraken zurück bei Andromedas Reaktion auf sie. Harry erkannte Tink und Vert. Verängstigt traten sie zwei Schritte nach hinten und schienen sich unsicher, ob ihre Anwesenheit hier tatsächlich so eine gute Idee war. „Tink wollte nicht unhöflich sein, Mrs. Tonks. Tink denkt nur, es wäre besser Master Draco in sein Zimmer zu bringen.", versuchte der Elf kleinlaut zu erklären und sank so sehr in sich zusammen, wie es ihm nur irgend möglich war. Keinerlei Vergleich zu dem Verhalten, das Harry inzwischen von ihm gewohnt war.

Andromeda betrachtete die beiden, dann beschloss sie offenbar, dass sie keine Gefahr waren und senkte ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich will ihn lediglich untersuchen. Danach könnt ihr ihn gerne ins Bett legen." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie es sich aufzwang und definitiv nicht wirklich etwas passendes dazu fühlte. Wie angekündigt besah sie sich den Bewusstlosen und entdeckte noch Schürfwunden an den Händen und Unterarmen. Sein linker Arm war komplett verunstaltet. Dort, wo die Überbleibsel des Dunklen Mals hätten sein sollen, war kaum etwas zu erkennen. Eine große Fläche an Schorf bedeckte beinahe die gesamte Innenseite des Unterarms. Der bloße Anblick ließ Harry sich seinen eigenen Unterarm schützend gegen den Bauch pressen.

Schließlich sprach sie ein paar Heilzauber auf den Slytherin. „Ich werde ihn mir nachher noch einmal ansehen.", sagte sie an die Hauselfen gewandt, die mit Argusaugen jede ihrer Handbewegungen beobachtet hatten. Vert wirkte beinahe, als würde er in Betracht ziehen sie in den Wald zu verbannen, sobald ihm auch nur ein Handgriff missfiel. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr ihn ins Bett bringen."

Sofort sprangen die beiden Hauselfen vor und ließen Malfoy schweben. Andromeda überließ es ihnen und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Sie trat in den Garten und wurde von heftigem Regen begrüßt. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs erstellte sie eine Barriere, sodass die Tropfen um sie herum von unsichtbarem Widerstand abprallten. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie eine am Boden kauernde Gestallt im Zentrum des Gartens erblickte. Sie eilte zu ihr hinüber.

Narcissa Malfoy saß in der aufgeweichten Erde am Boden. Klatschnass. Ihre hier noch komplett blonden, ebenfalls verdreckten Haare klebten an ihr und sie betrachtete wie versonnen die vor ihr wachsende Pflanze. Die gleiche Pflanze, von der Neville so begeistert gewesen war. Diese Rosenart. Zumindest sahen die roten Blüten danach aus. Doch es gab keine Dornen und die Blüten sahen sehr groß aus. Außerdem schienen die einzelnen Blütenblätter in verschiedenen Farben zu schimmern, als leuchteten Edelsteine direkt unter der ersten Zellschicht hervor. Offenbar handelte es sich hierbei um eine magische Pflanze.

Narcissa schien überhaupt nicht mitzubekommen, dass jemand zu ihr gekommen war. Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand strichen andächtig über eine der Blüten. Harry fiel auf, dass auch bei ihr die Haut an den Händen abgeschürft und beschädigt war. Der Rest der Arme war von langen Ärmeln bedeckt. Doch in ihrem Gesicht prangte an der Stirn ein Hämatom, dass sich über ihre Schläfe zu ihrer Wange zog. Auf der anderen Seite leuchtete passend dazu eins auf der Wange. Der Rock ihres grünen Kleides war an einer Seite aufgerissen und ansonsten in keinem besseren Zustand als die Kleidung ihres Sohnes.

„Cissy?", sprach Andromeda ihre Schwester vorsichtig an. Es folgte keine Reaktion. Nachdem das mehrere Male so war, griff sie letztlich nach Narcissas Hand. „Cissy?", wiederholte sie eindringlicher.

Wie in Trance drehte sie ihr das Gesicht zu. Leere blaue Augen starrten sie an.

„Hey.", sagte Andromeda und lächelte verzweifelt. Sie bewegte eine ihrer Hände nach oben und strich ihrer Schwester vorsichtig die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, immer darauf bedacht nicht unnötig auf die malträtierten Hautpartien zu drücken. Es kam keine Reaktion. Es schien als würde Narcissa ihre Schwester nicht einmal erkennen. Eigentlich schien es, als würde sie nicht einmal erkennen, dass da ein menschliches Wesen bei ihr kniete. „Draco hat mich hergeholt." Jetzt blinzelte Narcissa mehrfach und schüttelte den Kopf leicht. „Er war etwas überfordert und…", fuhr Andromeda fort, während ihre Schwester anfing sich etwas umzusehen. „… ist vorhin bei mir aufgetaucht. Ich denke…"

„Wo ist mein Sohn?", schnitt Narcissa ihr auf einmal alarmiert scharf das Wort ab. Ihr Blick klärte sich etwas. „Draco!?", rief sie dann mit leichter Panik in ihrer Stimme, wich von Andromeda zurück und sah sich hektisch um.

„Er ist in seinem Zimmer.", informierte Andromeda sie in ruhigem Tonfall. „Willst du ihn sehen?", bot sie ihr dann an.

Narcissa sah sie misstrauisch an. Wieder blinzelte sie mehrmals, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte offenbar die Person vor sich zu erkennen. „Anda?", wollte sie dann unsicher wissen.

Lächelnd nickte Andromeda und bot ihr eine Hand an. „Lass uns ins Haus gehen."

Narcissa brauchte einen Moment in dem sie ihre Schwester nur anstarrte. Dann versuchte sie sich von alleine aufzurichten, scheiterte aber und akzeptierte schließlich die angebotene Hilfe. Gemeinsam liefen die beiden Frauen zurück ins Haus. Als sie eintraten standen zwei Hauselfen an der Tür, Miri und Lai, wenn Harry sich nicht irrte, in ihren schmutzigen Kopfkissenbezügen und hielten den beiden Handtücher entgegen.

Narcissa ignorierte sie komplett während Andromeda eines entgegennahm und dann ihrer Schwester die Treppe hoch half. Sie sagten nichts zueinander. Was auch nicht nötig war, denn Narcissa Malfoy schien nur einen Gedanken zu haben, dem sie Beachtung schenken konnte. Und das war ihr Sohn.

Sie stürzte in sein Zimmer, Tink und Vert zuckten sofort zurück und waren im nächsten Moment verschwunden, wo er auf dem Bett mit einer dünnen Decke über sich lag. Schlafend. Oder bewusstlos. Es war schwer zu sagen. Harry sah sich kurz um. Das Zimmer sah genauso aus, wie er es vor zwei Tagen kennengelernt hatte. Nun, vielleicht waren hier etwas weniger Bücher, die den Raum vollstapelten und auf dem Nachttisch lag nur eine Phiole mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit. Aber Harry kannte auch das Problem mit Erinnerungen. Sie waren eben nur Erinnerungen. Es hätte sich ein Drache in diesem Zimmer befinden können, wenn Andromeda den nicht wahrgenommen hatte, würde er hier nicht auftauchen, egal wie gründlich Harry sich umsah.

Narcissa setzte sich an die Bettkante und ergriff die linke Hand ihres Sohnes, während sie ihm mit der anderen Hand über die Stirn strich. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen als sie eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen murmelte und einen Kuss auf seine Finger drückte.

Die Erinnerung wechselte. Doch sie blieben in Malfoys Zimmer. Andromeda saß auf einem Stuhl am Bett mit einem Buch in der Hand. Auf dem Nachttisch stand nun außer der Phiole eine Kanne mit Tee und zwei Tassen. Die eine war leer, aber benutzt, während in der anderen bräunliche Flüssigkeit war aus der noch Dampf emporstieg.

Im Bett lag Malfoy weiterhin bewusstlos. Seine verschmutzte Kleidung war noch die Gleiche, weshalb Harry nur vermuten konnte, dass zwischen der letzten und dieser Erinnerung nicht allzu viel Zeit vergangen war.

Seine Mutter lag neben ihm im Bett, ebenfalls schlafend. Doch sie hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun ein schwarzes, sauberes Kleid. Ihre Haare waren zurückgekämmt und mit einer silbern glitzernden Spange am Hinterkopf befestigt. Die Hämatome in ihrem Gesicht waren noch sichtbar, aber deutlich weniger auffällig und auch die Aufschürfungen an ihren Händen waren kaum noch zu sehen.

Als Malfoy zuckte, sah Andromeda von ihrem Buch auf. Prüfend betrachtete sie ihn und gerade als sie den Blick wieder senkte, zuckte er erneut. Gequält verzog er das Gesicht und gab einen halb erstickten Laut von sich. Andromeda stand auf, lies ihr Buch auf dem Stuhl zurück und setzte sich an die Bettkante.

„Draco.", sprach sie ihn an und legte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter. Sofort schreckte er hoch. Mit panischen Augen starrte er sie an und wich nach hinten zurück. Mit Wucht stieß er gegen das Bettgeländer und brachte alles zum Wackeln. Gehetzt sah er sich um, rutschte näher an seine Mutter heran, einen Arm schützend über sie ausstreckend, als erwarte er einen Angreifer von ihr abwehren zu müssen. Heftig atmend fixierte er schließlich Andromeda. Langsam schien die Erinnerung wieder zurückzukommen. Die Panik in seinen Augen verschwand allmählich und er richtete seinen Blick nach unten auf die Bettdecke, von der er sich freigestrampelt hatte. Seine Hände zitterten und er ballte sie zu Fäusten.

„Es ist ok, Darling.", ertönte Narcissas Stimme. Sie richtete sich auf und streckte ihre Arme aus, um ihren Sohn an sich zu ziehen. Der ließ sich widerstandslos in ihre Arme fallen, die sie um ihn schloss und liebevoll mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken und seine Arme strich.

Erneut änderte sich die Erinnerung und Harry stand im Großen Salon des Malfoy Anwesens. Am Kamin waren inzwischen die Couch und Sessel um den Tisch verteilt aufgebaut, die Harry bereits kannte. Jedwede andere Einrichtung war spurlos verschwunden. Andromeda saß mit Narcissa daran. Sie tranken Tee und unterhielten sich über Sachen, von denen Harry ziemlich sicher war, dass das der Inhalt einer typischen Ausgabe der Hexenwoche war. Narcissa lachte und strich sich eine Strähne weißer Haare nach hinten. Ihr schwarzes Kleid war ausladend und zu ihren Füßen saß Hazel und angelte nach einer der Verzierungen, die sich für den Kater offenbar interessant bewegten. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Frauen richtete sich auf die Tür, in der Tink erschien, gekleidet in einen Smoking. An seiner Hand hielt er Teddy, der sich verschlafen die Augen rieb und eher grummelig aussah.

„Teddy!", rief Narcissa begeistert aus und stellte ihre Teetasse ab, um auf den Jungen zuzugehen. Sie hockte sich vor ihn hin mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Ausgeschlafen?", fragte sie und nickte Tink einmal zu, der sich andeutungsweise verbeugte und Teddys Hand in ihre legte. Das Kind nickte nur und gähnte herzhaft, bevor es die Arme ausstreckte und sich von Narcissa hochheben ließ. „Oooh, na das sieht mir aber nicht besonders wach aus.", sagte sie neckisch und stupste ihn auf die Nase mit einem Zeigefinger. Das Kind grummelte nur eine Antwort darauf und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Glücklich lächelnd drückte sie einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf und lief zurück zu ihrem Sessel, wo sie sich mit ihm auf ihrem Schoß wieder hinsetzte und das Gespräch mit Andromeda wieder aufnahm, während Teddy langsam in ihren Armen wacher wurde. Schließlich fing sie wieder an sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen und zu spielen. Sie wirkte so entspannt und gelassen dabei. Es war völlig offensichtlich, dass sie ganz genau wusste, was sie tat, als der Junge auf ihrem Schoß lachte und vor Vergnügen quiekte, während sie Grimassen schnitt und seltsame Geräusche von sich gab und immer wieder einen Kuss irgendwo in seinem Gesicht platzierte.

Harry stand da und beobachtete diese Interaktion zwischen den beiden. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Narcissa kümmerte sich so liebevoll um das Kind. Als wäre es ihr eigenes und Harry verspürte einen Knoten in seiner Brust. Tante Petunia hatte ähnliche Albernheiten mit Dudley betrieben. Diese gesamten Verhaltensweisen, die Eltern ihren Kindern entgegenbrachten, waren für ihn seltsam unnatürlich. Als er angefangen hatte Teddy mit zu erziehen, hatte er so viel lernen müssen. Zu Beginn hatte er sich benommen, als wäre er alleine auf einer einsamen Insel groß geworden. Erst Andromeda hatte ihm beigebracht, was er tun musste und was Babies und Kinder in so jungem Alter benötigten. Noch immer war sein Verhalten gegenüber Teddy häufig nicht instinktiv, wie es bei jedem anderen zu sein schien. Er beobachtete die Szene weiter und letztendlich fingen Narcissa und Teddy an sich gegenseitig zu fangen und zu verstecken. Narcissa streife sogar ihre Schuhe ab, um besser mit dem Kind mithalten und eben barfuß durch den gesamten Salon rennen zu können. Ihre Haare lösten sich aus ihrem Dutt und fielen unordentlich ins Gesicht und über ihre Schultern. Doch sie lachte ebenso laut wie Teddy es tat und wälzte sich spielerisch auf dem Boden mit ihm. Harrys Herz schmerzte. Benahmen sich Mütter so? War es das, was er verpasst hatte? Was ihm genommen worden war? Was Draco Malfoy gehabt hatte?

Die Erinnerung verschwamm. Als nächstes befand Harry sich wieder in Andromedas Haus. Sie sortierte am Esstisch durch einige Boxen. Es waren ihre Fotoboxen. Als Harry näher herantrat und drauf sah, waren erkannte er einige der Bilder. Auf einem sah er sich selbst mit Ron und Molly, die Teddy auf dem Arm hielt. Er erinnerte sich daran. Das war erst etwa zwei Monat her gewesen. Er wusste das, weil Ron auf dem Bild noch den Kratzer an der Stirn hatte, den er sich bei einem Einsatz zugezogen hatte.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Sie legte die Fotos neben die dazugehörige Box und lief zur Tür.

„Bei Merlin!", rief sie aus. Vor der Tür standen Malfoy und Parkinson. Malfoy stütze sich an Parkinsons Schultern ab, während einer ihrer Arme um seine Mitte gewickelt war, offensichtlich um ihm eine bessere Stütze zu sein, der andere sorgte dafür, dass er nicht von ihrer Schulter abrutschte. Sein Gesicht war mit Blut besprenkelt und generell schien die eine Hälfte seiner Roben darin getränkt worden zu sein. Seltsam aussehende dunkle Äderchen lugten unter seinem Kragen hervor und wuchsen seinen Hals entlang nach oben.

„Wir brauchen Hilfe.", kommentierte Parkinson und trat ihren Freund mit sich ziehend in das Haus. Sie hatte einen Schnitt über ihrem rechten Auge, der durch ihre Augenbraue durchlief und aus der genug Blut lief, dass ihr Gesicht auf der Seite komplett rot war, ihren Hals entlanglief und ihr weißes Hemd verfärbte. Der linke Ärmel sah verkohlt aus und die Haut darunter verbrannt.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Andromeda wissen. Sie transfigurierte die Kommode neben dem Eingang in eine breite Liege, auf der Parkinson Malfoy ablegte.

„Gryffindors sind passiert.", sagte sie bitter. „Diese feigen Arschlöcher haben uns in der Winkelgasse attackiert. Sie waren zu sechst. Anders trauen sie sich wohl nicht an uns heranzutreten. So viel zu den Tapfersten von uns allen!", zischte sie wütend.

Harry sah zu, wie Andromeda Heilungszauber auf ihren Neffen anwandte, der eher in einem halb komatösen Zustand zu sein schien.

„In der Winkelgasse?", hakte sie nach. „Da sind doch so viele Leute!"

„Pff.", gab Parkinson abfällig von sich. „Zwei Auroren standen da und haben zugesehen. Ich bin sicher, sie waren äußerst amüsiert."

Andromedas schockierter Blick war für einen Moment auf Parkinson gerichtet, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Malfoy dringend wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. Harry sah zu, wie die dunklen Äderchen sich langsam wieder zurückzogen, bis nichts mehr davon zu sehen war.

„Wir sollten euch beide von einem Heiler untersuchen lassen.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Oh nein.", wehrte Parkinson ab. „Die Pfuscher machen das nur schlimmer."

„Pansy, ich habe eine Grundausbildung in diesen Dingen, aber was, wenn jemand einen Fluch genutzt hätte, den ich nicht heilen könnte? Ihr könnt das Mungos nicht bis an euer Lebensende meiden."

„Das Lebensende würde dann wahrscheinlich deutlich früher kommen als nötig!", zischte Parkinson und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Schmerzerfüllt schrie sie auf und fluchte als ihr verbrannter Arm mit dem anderen in Kontakt kam. Schnell zog sie ihre Arme wieder auseinander.

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?", verlangte Andromeda zu wissen. Sie griff nach dem Handgelenk der jungen Frau, keine der verbrannten Stelle berührend, und hob ihren Arm etwas an, bevor sie sie ebenfalls auf die Liege dirigierte, sodass Parkinson sich schließlich daraufsetzte. Andromeda fing sich an um die Verbrennung zu kümmern.

„Theo?", sagte Parkinson nur und wartete offenbar auf eine Reaktion. Doch außer Verwirrung bekam sie nichts. „Erzählt Draco dir denn gar nichts? Theo ist ins Mungos gegangen als sie ihn erwischt haben. Nicht nur, dass sie ihn nicht richtig behandelt und mit einer noch halb offenen Wunde nach Hause geschickt haben, er hat von ihnen eine Schmerztinktur zur alleinigen Weitermedikation bekommen. Doch es ging ihm immer schlechter und schließlich hat Draco die Tinktur gesehen und ihm aus der Hand geschlagen als er sie einnehmen wollte. Diese verdammten Penner haben ein Toxin hineingemischt. Hätte Draco die seltsame Verfärbung nicht bemerkt, hätte es ihn vielleicht umgebracht!"

Andromeda wurde blass. Sie schien nicht glauben zu wollen, dass diese Geschichte etwas mit der Wahrheit zu tun hatte, aber offenbar schloss sie es auch nicht komplett aus. Malfoy regte sich neben ihnen wieder und Parkinson griff mit ihrem unverletzten Arm nach seiner Hand.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf sie. „Bist du okay?", wollte er wissen.

„Ha!", lachte sie gekünstelt auf. „Das fragt der Richtige!" Sie zog seine Hand nach oben und drückte ihre Lippen auf den Handrücken.

„Ew. Du schmierst mich mit deinem Blut voll.", kommentierte er lediglich und verzog die Mundwinkel in gespieltem Ekel. Doch er ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Und sie seine eben so wenig. Voller Erleichterung lachte sie.

„Nun, das ist alles, was ich soweit tun kann.", sagte Andromeda schließlich. Der Arm hatte das aggressive Rot verloren. Man konnte noch sehen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber es wirkte nicht mehr, als wäre es schmerzhaft. „Du solltest morgen noch einmal vorbeikommen. Und über Nacht eine Regenerationssalbe auftragen." Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihr Gesicht. „Episkey.", murmelte sie und der Schnitt an ihrem Auge schloss sich nahtlos. Es folgte ein Säuberungszauber und das Blut war von ihrer Haut verschwunden. Doch das am Kragen rot verfärbte Hemd verriet weiterhin, dass etwas passiert war.

„Danke, Andromeda." Parkinson stand wieder auf und Malfoy setzte sich an den Rand der Liege. Schmerzerfüllt verzog er das Gesicht dabei.

„Du solltest auch morgen vorbeikommen.", wandte die ältere Hexe sich an ihren Neffen. „Du brauchst ein paar Wundheilungstränke." Sie trat direkt vor ihn, und Parkinson machte einen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie gut an ihn herankam. Seinen Umhang zur Seite schiebend, versuchte sie danach das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Es ist in Ordnung.", meldete Malfoy sich zu Wort und legte seine eigenen Hände auf ihre, um sie aufzuhalten. „Ich habe genug Tränke um mich selbst zu behandeln. Danke, Dromeda. Es tut mir leid, dich einfach so gestört zu haben. Aber Mutter ist nicht zu Hause und wir wussten, dass du mit Heilung deine Erfahrungen hast."

Andromeda sah aus, als würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen wollen. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um den jungen Mann vor sich und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Du bist hier immer willkommen."

Malfoy ließ seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken und schloss seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sie blieben einen Moment so stehen.

Noch völlig sprachlos von dem Geschehen, bemerkte Harry wie Andromedas Haus um ihn herum verblasste. Als nächstes hörte er Gelächter. Es war ein seltsamer Kontrast zu der vorherigen Erinnerung. Diesmal fand er sich in Andromedas Garten wieder. Er sah Andromeda, Narcissa und Malfoy im Sandkasten sitzen. Sie sprachen miteinander, aber ihr Hauptaugenmerk lag auf Teddy, der zusammen mit Hazel durch den Garten sprang und silbrig-weißen Gestalten hinterherrannte. Erstaunt trat Harry näher. Er kannte Andromedas Patronus. Der Kolibri wurde begleitet von einer mächtigen Löwin und einem flinken Fuchs, die ihre Runden durch den Garten drehten und vor Teddy davonrannten. Hermines Otter schwirrte ebenfalls zwischen ihnen umher. Irritiert sah Harry sich um. Er konnte sie nirgendwo sehen. Vielleicht war sie im Haus.

Harry trat näher an die Gruppe der Erwachsenen heran.

„…. wird alles leichter machen, Draco.", hörte er Andromeda sagen.

„Nein.", antwortete der Slytherin nur kurz und strickt.

„Narcissa, bitte, rede mit deinem Sohn.", bat Andromeda erschöpft seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Als ob ich verhindern könnte, dass er sich so stur und bockig benimmt, wie Teddy.", gab diese zurück, warf Malfoy einen herausfordernden Blick zu, doch der verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und schien zu schmollen.

„Draco, wir können das nicht ewig so machen. Harry wird es irgendwann herausfinden. Und ich möchte ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er plötzlich aus dem Kamin kommt während ihr da seid und es so erfährt.", erklärte Andromeda. Sie lachte auf, als Teddy sich auf den Fuchs stürzte, der sich in silbrige Schwaden auflöste und direkt neben dem Kind wieder materialisierte. Das Kind drehte sich grinsend auf den Rücken und der Fuchs fing an ihm über die Wange zu lecken, was ihn dazu brachte in Gelächter auszubrechen. Auch wenn Harry vollkommen klar war, dass sie einander unmöglich wirklich anfassen konnten. Doch die Magie war durchaus spürbar. Man konnte durchaus fühlen, wie der Patronus einem gegenüber gesinnt war, wenn er nähertrat. Eine Berührung konnte ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Vertrauen auslösen, aber ebenso von Gefahr und Abneigung. Nun, offenbar handelte es sich hier eher um ersteres.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du dich derartig zierst.", ergriff sie dann erneut das Wort. „Hermine gehört inzwischen zu deinen engsten Freunden, das hättest du zuvor auch nie erwartet."

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher Auror Potter wird unglaublich begeistert sein, dass ich mich in eurer Nähe aufhalte. Oder Hermines. Warum ist das überhaupt auf einmal so wichtig? Habt ihr euch zusammengeschlossen? Hermine geht mir mit dem Thema seit Wochen auf die Nerven."

„Offenbar nicht gründlich genug. Warum hast du so eine Angst davor?", hakte Andromeda nach. Doch Malfoy antwortete nicht. Harry hatte zumindest erwartet, dass er abstritt Angst davor zu haben. Aber er tat es nicht. Stumm starrte er auf Teddy, welcher wieder dabei war ziellos auf und ab zu rennen.

„Ich werde ihm irgendwann davon erzählen müssen, Draco.", fing Andromeda dann wieder an. „Teddy wird euch nicht ewig Coco und Sasa nennen."

„Ich weiß.", gab Malfoy dann zu und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Das wird ein verdammtes Desaster."

„Das muss es nicht.", meldete sich plötzlich Hermines Stimme zu Wort. Die junge Frau stand mit Krummbein in ihren Armen am Sandkasten. Der orangefarbene Kater strampelte bereits vor Ungeduld und wollte runtergelassen werden. Sie erfüllte ihm den Wunsch auch gleich, streichelte noch einmal durch das gepflegte Fell ihres Tieres, das gab ein zufriedenes Miauen von sich und sprang dann davon in den Sandkasten um einmal bei jedem Anwesenden über den Schoß zu laufen, seinen buschigen Schwanz in jedermanns Gesicht zu hauen und sich schließlich in Malfoys Schoß zusammenzurollen und zu schnurren. „Siehst du? Krummbein denkt auch so.", fügte Hermine hinzu und erntete nur einen zweifelnden Blick. Sie kletterte auch in den Sandkasten und setzte sich neben Narcissa, welche ihre Hand tätschelte und sie aufmunternd anlächelte, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und einen kurzen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe drückte. Es war offenbar nichts Ungewöhnliches, denn keiner starrte die beiden an, wie Harry es gerade tat. Hermine lächelte nur glücklich und drückte ihren Kopf als Antwort noch einmal in einer vertrauten Geste gegen den Blondschopf der älteren Hexe, bevor sie sich deren Sohn zuwandte. „Draco, du warst unerträglich in der Schule, keiner versucht das abzustreiten, aber zum Glück hast du angefangen für dich selbst zu denken und Harry wird das sehen. Ich mache mir eher Sorgen um Ron. Er ist derjenige, der nachtragend ist."

„Weasley ist unwichtig. Ist mir egal, was er denkt. Er hat mit niemandem direkt zu tun, der mir wichtig ist.", kommentierte Malfoy dann und erntete ein beleidigtes Räuspern von Hermine.

„Außer dir. Aber du denkst zum Glück auch für dich selbst.", fügte er dann noch schnell hinzu.

„Was ist das Problem, Draco?", schaltete sich seine Mutter nun wieder ein. Sie hob eine Hand an und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Was macht dir so eine Angst davor ihn zu treffen?"

Malfoy mied die Blicke der anderen und sah auf Krummbein in seinem Schoß herab. Der Kater rieb seinen Kopf an seinem Knie, sodass Malfoy anfing ihn zu kraulen, was mit nur noch lauterem Schnurren quittiert wurde.

Malfoy sank in sich zusammen, als wollte er unsichtbar werden. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und wirkte als würde er jeden Moment auseinanderbrechen.

Und dann sprang Teddy in den Sandkasten. „Attacke!", brüllte er, hob Sand auf und warf es unkoordiniert in generelle Richtung der Erwachsenen.

„Teddy!", rief Andromeda erschrocken. Krummbein miaute unzufrieden und sprang aus der Gefahrenzone. Hazel sprang dafür mit hinein, gefolgt von jedem Patronus. Im Sandkasten wurde es ziemlich voll.

„Ich denke, das ist mein Stichwort das Essen vorbereiten zu gehen.", kommentierte Andromeda und entstieg der Sandfalle. „Cissy, würdest du mir helfen?"

Selbst lachend kitzelte ihre Schwester Teddy gerade durch, beugte sich nach vorne und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du kleiner Frechdachs!", sagte sie glücklich, bevor sie von ihm abließ, ihr schwarzes Kleid etwas abklopfte und Andromeda folgte. Der Kolibri flog Andromeda hinterher, während die mächtige Löwin noch einmal über Teddys Gesicht leckte, dann das gleiche bei Malfoy machte und schließlich Narzissa hinterhersprang.

Die Erinnerung endete und die nächste setzte wieder in Andormeds Wohnzimmer ein. Der kleine Teddy hatte ein dickes Märchenbuch in seinen Armen, das aussah als würde es ihn tragen und nicht umgekehrt. Harry kannte das Buch. Er hatte seinem Patenkind auf dessen Wunsch hin dauernd daraus vorgelesen.

Andromeda und Narcissa saßen sich unterhaltend auf der Couch. Doch anstatt zu ihnen zu gehen, fand der kleine Junge seinen Weg zu Malfoy, welcher im Sessel daneben saß und geistesabwesend vor sich hinstarrte. Zu seinen Füßen spielten ein silbrig-weißer Fuchs und Hazel miteinander.

„Coco.", quäkte Teddy und schmiss das Buch vor ihm zu Boden, was die beiden Tiere hinter den Sessel flüchten ließ. Es riss Malfoy aus seinen Gedanken und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Erschrocken sah er nach unten und Teddy direkt an. Sofort löste sich der versteinerte Gesichtsausdruck und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen aus. Es war der gleiche Effekt, wie schon bei Harrys letzten Besuch bei Andromeda. Dieses simple Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht so sehr, dass man ihn als gutaussehend beschreiben könnte.

„Dort wo wir gestern stehengeblieben sind?", fragte er und hob das Buch auf. Nickend ließ Teddy sich als nächsten hochheben und auf Malfoys Schoß platzieren. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust und blätterte durch die Seiten des Buches, welches Malfoy aufgeschlagen vor ihn hielt.

„Da!" Teddy tippte mit dem Finger auf eine Seite und Malfoy begann vorzulesen. Doch er las anders vor, als Harry das für gewöhnlich tat. Er überdramatisierte bestimmte lächerliche Szenen und sprach alle Charaktere ziemlich anders, machte piepsende Stimmen, wenn es sprechende Mäuse waren und nutzte einen tiefen grollenden Ton, wenn ein Drache zu Wort kam, brüllte gefährlich, wenn das Monster angriff und klang außer Atem, wenn der vorgelesene Charakter gerade gerannt war, er blies Teddy ins Ohr, wenn eine Windbö erwähnt wurde und wackelte so heftig mit den Beinen, dass Teddy sich festhalten musste bei einem Erdbeben.

Fassungslos besah sich Harry diese skurrile Szene. Es wirkte immer unwirklicher, je länger er hinsah. Als das Märchen schließlich zu Ende ging und die Szenen ruhiger wurden und keine Erdbeben oder plötzliche auftauchenden Monster es weniger aufregend machten, war Teddy am wegdösen. Er hatte sich umgedreht und seine Arme um Malfoys Brustkorb geschlungen. Die Augen waren nur noch einen spaltbreit offen. Und als Malfoy die letzten Sätze vorlas, fielen sie komplett zu. Malfoy legte das Buch beiseite und schlang einen Arm um Teddy, drückte einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf und murmelte ein „Gute Nacht." in die Haare hinein. Ein Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen zurück und es schien, als würde er einfach die Nähe des Kindes genießen. Auch wenn Harry jetzt schon sah, dass Teddy das grüne Hemd an dem er lehnte irgendwann vollsabbern würde, so wie er sein Gesicht da hineindrücke. Er hatte da eigene Erfahrungen gesammelt.

Die Umgebung verwischte und Harry fand sich wieder in seinem Büro. Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet und er starrte in die silbrige Flüssigkeit in der Schale vor ihm.

Nun, wenigstens wusste er jetzt, was Teddy meinte, wenn er beim Vorlesen von Harry verlangte `_die Stimmen´_ zu machen. Und er wusste, dass er das nicht einmal ansatzweise so gut hinbekam wie Malfoy. Ehrlich gesagt brachte Malfoy das auf ein ganz anderes Level, das mit den sagenhaft schlechten eigenen Versuchen gar nicht vergleichbar war.

Er wusste nicht was er von dem Gesehenen halten sollte. Es war eine komplett andere Sicht von Draco Malfoy. Und die warf Fragen auf.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass er nur noch zwei Stunden hatte, bis er mit den anderen verabredet war.


End file.
